Lost In The Trace
by Claraferllia
Summary: Tim Seirin mengadakan traning camp di gunung dan menginap di sebuah mansion milik kenalan keluarga Aida. traning camp yang awalnya mereka kira biasa-biasa saja menjadi hal yang tak terduga, dengan kemunculannya sosok pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya dan beberapa kejadian yang menimpa mereka, membuka tabir misteri masa lalu tentang bangunan mansion yang mereka tinggali.
1. I Am Kuroko Tetsuya

Disclaimer : KuroBasu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang titik! Gak pake koma! Gak pake kecambah! gak pake tempe! gak pake tahu! gak pake— (digetok sendal).

Warning : maaf cerita masih agak absurd soalnya Ferl lagi berusaha _come back_ dari _writer's block_ , supaya tidak bingung perlu diingat, di cerita ini _time line_ kisedai, Kuroko, dan Kagami berbeda dengan _time line_ Furihata dan yang lainnya, untuk _chapter_ 1 sampai 2 _chapter_ selanjutnya hanya akan berpusat pada Furihata dan tim seirin (minus Kagami).

* * *

Melepaskan pandangan sejenak dari bangunan kokoh bergaya campuran westrend dan jepang di depannya, Aida Riko mengacak pinggangnya sembari menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang sibuk mengeluarkan muatan dari dalam mobil, senyuman antusias tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, "Apa semua barang kalian sudah dikeluarkan dari mobil?"

"A.. _ha'i_ ," sahut trio FukuKawaFuri sembari meletakan muatan barang terakhir sedangkan Tsuchida menutup pintu bagasi.

"Riko, kau yakin mau bermalam di tempat seperti ini bersama bocah-bocah nakal itu?" dari balik kursi kemudi, Aida Kagetora menengokan kepala kearah sang anak sembari memberikan tatapan khawatir, agak tidak rela kalau putrinya harus tidur di tempat menyeramkan di depannya bersama para anak laki-laki.

"Papa tidak usah khawatir, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok! Lagi pula Kuroko-san bersama kami," sahut sang anak seraya menoleh kearah pria tua di sampingnya.

Pria tua yang di sebut namanya menoleh kearah kagetora, senyuman lembut senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput, "Kau bisa percayakan anak-anak ini padaku, Kagetora-san"

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menghela nafas pasrah, Kagetora akhirnya mengangguk sembari berucap, "Baiklah, kupercayakan anak-anak ini padamu Kuroko-san. Aku pulang dulu Riko, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, oke?"

" _Ha'i_ , papa."

"Oi, _Gaki_! Berani macam-macam pada anakku awas saja kalian!" ancam Kagetora sebelum menjalankan mesin mobilnya lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

" _Ha'i_!" seru anak-anak Seirin kompak.

Setelah mobil Kagetora menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Hyuga Junpei memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada sang _kantoku._ " _Ano, kantoku_."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kita harus menginap di sini?" tanya sang kapten sembari melirik ngeri ke arah bangunan di depan mereka.

"Karena medan tempat ini cocok buat melatih _footwork_ dan stamina kalian, sekalian juga…" Riko menoleh kearah Hyuga sambil tersenyum manis lengkap dengan latar pink dan balon-balon kecil imajiner di belakangnya, "Kita bisa uji nyali di tempat ini~" lanjutnya sambil bersenadung ceria. Tanpa memperdulikan Hyuga yang membeku di tempat, gadis itu mulai berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil memasuki mansion.

"Ini gawat," tanpa sepengetahuan si _cluth shooter_ , temannya yang bernama Izuki Shun sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan memangku dagu, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"A-apanya?" tanya Hyuga was-was, tahu Izuki suka sekali menceritakan hal yang seram-seram kepadanya.

"Kalau tidak salah bangunan ini mempunyai cerita kelam dimana dulunya sepasang kekasih pernah terbunuh disini, dan kabarnya di beberapa kesempatan orang-orang pernah melihat penampakkan seorang pe—"

"AAAKh! Hentikan Izuki! Tidak ada hal semacam itu disini, jangan mengada-ada!" handik Hyuga seraya menutup kupingnya rapat.

"Tapi bukankah hal semacan ini mirip seperti di film-film, sebuah mansion di kaki gunung dengan di kelilingi pepohonan rindang, masa lalu yang kelam, dan arwah-arwah penasaran menuntut balas dendam…"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN HAL ITU! POKOKNYA TIDAK PERCAYAAA!"

"Oi, Hyuga!" dan sipemilik mata elang itu hanya bisa terpaku melihat sahabatnya lari tunggang langgang meninggalkannya memasuki mansion.

Menurunkan tangannya yang sempat menggantung diudara, Izuki berkacak pinggang dan dahinya mengerut, "Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hyuga selalu lari kalau aku mulai bercerita," ujarnya bingung.

Dari belakang, teman-temannya memandanginya dengan keringat besar menggantung di kepala.

"Izuki…"

"Haruskah kita mengatakan padanya kalau Hyuga jadi takut cerita hantu karena dia?"

* * *

"Sebaiknya kita juga ikut masuk, barang bawaan kalian tidak ada yang tertinggal 'kan?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil memangku tas selempangnya.

" _Ha'i senpai_ , sudah ti— eh?" Furihata terkejap ketika ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu dari arah jendela bagian atas mansion, tapi begitu ia memfokuskan penglihatannya sesuatu yang ia kira sosok seseorang itu tidak ada.

"Ada apa Furi?" tegur Kawahara begitu melihat temannya seperti terpaku memandang sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" ujar Furihata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya canggung, _'mungkin perasaanku saja,"_ ujarnya dalam hati sembari berjalan menyusul teman-temannya, sesekali matanya melirik jendela dimana bayangan itu muncul.

…

Begitu mereka memasuki mansion, yang pertama kali menyambut mereka adalah ruangan _ball room_ yang luas dengan ujung ruangan terdapat dua buah tangga yang saling menghadap satu sama lain, dari atas tangga karpet merah menjulur menuruni tangga seakan menyambut ke datangan mereka, dinding ruangan di balut dengan _wallpaper mozaik floral_ yang indah berwarna hijau _turqois_ di permanis dengan beberapa lukisan-lukisan yang tertempel disana, bagian atas ruangan di hiasi lampu-lampu kristal putih.

Terpaku dengan apa yang ada di depan mata, anak-anak seirin hanya bisa melototkan mata mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Koganei malah sudah menjatuhkan tas selempangnya.

"Ki-kita beneran bisa menginap di sini?" ujar Fukuda takjub.

"Minna tolong perhatikan sebentar," tegur Riko sambil menepuk tangannya meminta perhatian kearahnya, "Seperti yang kalian tahu kita akan mengadakan _traning camp_ di sekitar sini, dan Kuroko-san di sini memperbolehkan kita menginap di mansionnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan juga beliau mengizinkan kita memakai ruang atas sebagai tempat uji nyali untuk hari terakhir _traning camp_ nanti."

"Dia beneran serius dengan ucapannya tadi," gumam Hyuga lemas.

"Saya Kuroko Kenji pemilik mansion ini, kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu kalian bisa datang kepada saya," ujar pria tua di samping Riko sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

" _Ano_ Kuroko-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Furihata mengajukan pertanyaan sembari mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Kuroko-san mau mengizinkan kami menginap di sini,"

"Saya dan kakeknya Riko adalah sahabat karib, dan saya menganggap keluarga Aida sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi kalian tidak perlu sungkan menginap di sini karena pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka bagi teman-teman Riko."

"Apa keluarga anda tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan kami?"

"Tidak apa, aku di sini hanya tinggal bersama pelayanku, kebetulan saat musim panas cucuku selalu berlibur kesini tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan keberatan, kurasa ia malah akan senang kalian di sini ia juga seumuran dengan kalian."

"Kalau begitu kami mohon kesediaannya," ujar Hyuga mewakili yang lain sembari membungkukkan punggung diikuti oleh anak-anak seirin.

* * *

" _Makan malam akan di mulai pada pukul 8 nanti, jadi sebelum jam 8 kalian bebas mau melakukan apapun yang kalian suka,"_ itu pesan _kantoku_ mereka. Furihata mendesah gusar sembari berguling-guling di ranjang. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan sekitar jam setengah enam dan rencananya ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh barang sejam saja, tapi entah kenapa matanya susah sekali terpejam.

Sudah dicoba berbagai cara seperti membuka matanya di depan ac, mengikat matanya, menghitung Chihuahua, sampai terbesit keinginan untuk lari berkeliling halaman mansion namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

Menyerah untuk mencoba tidur, ia pun memutuskan untuk berendam, setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa merilekskan otot-ototnya yang letih, untungnya ada bak mandi umum di pojok lorong, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Kawahara dan Fukuda untuk berendam air panas bersama.

Setelah usai berendam Furihata berencana kembali kekamarnya, namun ketika melewati jendela yang menghadap taman, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan serumpun bunga mawar.

untuk beberapa saat agaknya ia ragu untuk pergi ketaman bunga untuk menemui orang itu teringat kata-kata Izuki tentang penampakkan hantu di siang tadi, namun karena terkalahkan dengan rasa penasaran, Furihata membuang pemikiran negativenya jauh-jauh dan memutuskan untuk menyapa orang itu. Siapa tahu ia pelayan yang tinggal di sini, ya 'kan?, 'kan?

…

Sesampainya ia di taman, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan orang yang ia lihat di dalam tadi karena rambut mencolok orang itu yang berwarna biru muda. Furihata memperhatikan tubuh kecil orang itu dari atas hingga ke bawah seperti hendak memastikan kalau sosok di depannya memang "orang".

"Ha-halo…" sapanya canggung, dalam hati ia berperang melawan keinginannya sendiri untuk lari atau menunggu orang itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang rata.

Furihata menangkap pergerakan bahu orang itu berkedik sebelum kemudian kepala orang itu tertoleh ke arahnya, dan untuk kepersekian detik itu Furihata secara tidak sadar sudah menahan nafasnya sendiri hanya untuk menghembuskannya kembali dengan perasaan lega, ketika tidak mendapati ada yang aneh dari wajah orang itu.

"Fuh… ternyata memang orang," gumamnya alih-alih berbisik.

"Maaf, ada apa ya?" orang itu berkata, nada suaranya yang monotone membuat Furihata tanpa sadar bergidik, dan perasaan tertekan yang sempat dirasanya tadi kembali lagi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal orang di depannya terlihat seperti orang biasa pada umumnya, tapi berdiri berhadapan dengannya seperti membawa perasaan tidak enak.

Mengusap tengkuknya yang entah kenapa terasa dingin, Furihata mencoba mengajak orang itu berbicara, " _iya, ettoh_ … sebentar lagi makan malam, kau tidak ingin ke dalam, err… kau tinggal di sini, 'kan?"

Pemuda di depannya tidak langsung menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya yang datar membuat perasaan tidak enak Furihata terasa menjadi dua kali lipat. Mengedipkan matanya sekali pemuda itu akhirnya menjawab, "Em… _ha'i_ , aku memang tinggal di sini, dan untuk pertanyaan pertamamu tadi, aku akan menundanya, aku masih ingin di luar dulu,"

Tersadar dengan pertanyaan konyolnya tadi, Furihata jadi ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tinggal di sini kalau tidak bagaimana ia ada di sini yang notabene bangunan satu-satunya yang berdiri kokoh di kaki gunung, pantas pemuda itu tidak cepat menjawab mungkin bingung harus menjawab pertanyaannya yang ambigu, sepertinya ia sudah terpengaruh dengan cerita Izuki.

"Be-begitu? Memangnya kau di sini sedang apa?" Tanya Furihata.

"Aku… sedang mencari…" seusai mengucapkan tiga kata itu pemuda itu mengatupkan bibir merah tipisnya rapat, dan sampai di situ Furihata tahu kalau ia tidak harus menanyakannya lebih jauh, ia cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengorek urusan pribadi seseorang.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan, ya? Kau juga cepatlah masuk udara di sini tidak baik untuk tubuh, loh!" ujarnya sembari mulai berjalan kembali ke dalam mansion.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut seraya menyahut, " _Ha'i_!"

Berhenti beberapa langkah Furihata kembali menghadap pemuda itu begitu ingat ia melupakan satu hal.

"Oh ya, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Furihata Kouki, kau?"

"Aku? Kuroko Tetsuya… _dessu_."

* * *

A/N : MINNAAA! HISASHIBURIII! (di lempar bakiak karena berisik).

akhirnya Ferl bisa nulis lagi setelah sekian lama lumutan T.T. Minna-san, tolong dimaklumi bila jalan ceritanya kecepatan atau pendiskripsiannya yang kurang soalnya sense menulis Ferl agak menumpul.

sebenarnya fic ini fic lama yang rencananya akan Ferl ikut sertakan kesebuah chalenge di sebuah grub facebook tapi karena ada kendala dengan wb fic ini jadi terbengkalai. untuk konsep ceritanya sendiri Ferl agak merubahnya sedikit dari cerita aslinya tapi tetap pada inti ceritanya. Ferl mendapat ide cerita dari most haunted (Ferl lupa di season berapa), tapi Ferl akan usahakan supaya ceritanya gak terlalu mirip dengan cerita aslinya.

oh ya jika ada yang penasaran siapa Kenji disini, dia adalah penanggung jawab tim Seirin. untuk kepentingan cerita, Ferl mengubah marganya menjadi Kuroko, Nama aslinya sendiri adalah Hakeda Kenji

Ferl tunggu kritik sarannya :D

see you to the next chapter (^0^)/


	2. New Friend

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

Di saat fajar menyingsing, Furihata masih terbuai dalam mimpinya ketika suara gaduh dari bahan _stylesteel_ saling beradu di ikuti suara pelatih mereka yang menggema di sepanjang lorong berhasil menariknya dari alam bawah sadar.

" _Minna_ , cepat bangun! Kita akan lari pagi ke atas bukit. Cepat cuci wajah kalian dan temui aku di halaman!" seru sang pelatih. Dengan setengah hati Furihata membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, kemarin malam ia baru bisa tidur jam 1 malam sehabis main poker bersama Kawahara dan Fukuda, itu pun ia masih terbangun beberapa kali gara-gara mimpi aneh yang ia dapat.

"Huh, _maji ka yo_ … kita sudah harus latihan sepagi ini?" keluhnya sembari beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama tim Seirin sudah berkumpul di halaman. Riko mengedarkan pandangan ke arah timnya, menghitung jumlah tim yang sudah hadir sebelum kemudian berkacak pinggang sembari terseyum puas.

" _Yosh_! Sepertinya semuanya sudah hadir. _Minna ii_? Sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan jadwal latihan kita hari ini. Pertama kita akan berkeliling di sekitar bukit lalu melakukan pemanasan dilanjutkan latihan menembak di sini, kita akan istirahat 15 menit sebelum sarapan, dan juga aku sudah mengajukan latih tanding dengan kapten Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio, yang mengadakan traning camp di sekitar daerah sini. Kita akan bertanding dengan mereka sekitar pukul 12 di lapangan terbuka," jelas Riko panjang lebar.

" _Matte kantoku_ ," sela Hyuga dengan perasaan was-was.

" _Ha'i_?"

"Yang kau maksud "di sekitar daerah" tepatnya seberapa jauh?"

"Hm… sekitar 1,5 kilometer dari kaki gunung."

"Ehh…!"

"Te-terus kita kesana naik apa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud "naik apa"? tentu saja kita lari, itu juga termasuk latihan _footwork_ kalian," setelahnya tidak ada yang berani mengajukan pertanyaan lebih jauh lagi, di kepala mereka serempak berucap, _'Kita akan pulang dengan keadaan sekarat.'_

* * *

Malam menjelang anak-anak Seirin berkumpul di ruang santai untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh pasca latihan brutal mereka. Latihan hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka hingga tak tersisa bahkan seember es pun tidak akan membantu memulihkan otot-otot yang pegal dan nyeri.

Merenggangkan kakinya di bantu Kawahara, Furihata jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya, Kenji memang pernah menyebutkan kalau ia punya cucu yang selalu berlibur kesini jadi Furihata mengasumsikan kalau pemuda itu cucu dari Kenji.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya kenapa ia tidak melihat pemuda itu seharian ini, masa ia menghabiskan liburan di mansion kakeknya hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya dan hanya keluar di malam hari? Dan juga Furihata memang menekankan pada dirinya sendiri kalau tidak perlu memusingkan masalah pribadi orang, tapi ia terlalu penasaran apa yang sebenarnya di cari pemuda itu di taman dan kenapa hanya di malam hari?

Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya Furihata tidak menyadari kalau Kawahara sudah memanggilnya dari tadi, sampai pemuda plontos itu menepuk bahunya pelan, Furihata baru tersadar kalau ia sedang melamun.

"Oi Furi, kok melamun. gantian bantu aku merenggangkan kakiku dong."

"Ah? Iya _gomen_ " merubah posisi mereka, Furihata mulai mendorong punggung Kawahara pelan.

"Oh ya, memang kamu tadi sedang melamunkan apa Furi, perasaan dari semalam sifatmu jadi aneh setelah kembali kedalam mansion, memang apa yang kau temui di luar?"

"Huh? Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, cucu dari Kuroko-san mungkin, soalnya orang yang kutemui itu mengaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mengerutkan keningnya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, Kawahara menyebutkan nama itu perlahan seakan berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kuroko… Tetsuya…?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Furihata seraya menengokkan kepalanya memperhatikan wajah Kawahara dari samping.

"Tidak, hanya berpikir kalau aku pernah mendengar nama itu tapi aku lupa di mana,"

"Hm…"

"Kupikir tadi kau jadi aneh karena melihat penampakkan hantu atau semacamnya."

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Tapi apa itu tadi, memang benar ya ada penampakkan hantu di sini?"

"Kata Izuki-senpai sih begitu, yah walaupun nyatanya tidak ada, mansion sebesar ini pasti selalu di kait-kaitkan dengan hal mistis 'kan?"

"Iya juga sih," setelahnya, tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan sebelum kemudian Fukuda datang menghampiri mereka dengan sekotak katu poker di tangannya.

"Oi _minna_ , main poker yuk!" ajak Fukuda seraya duduk bersila di antara Furihata dan Kawahara.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum mengangguk setuju, "Bolehlah. Tapi sebentar saja, setelah ini aku ingin berendam dan tidur, tubuhku pegal semua ini," ujar Kawahara sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Oke."

* * *

"Ah~ _yappa, ofuro wa saikyou_ ~" gumam Furihata sembari menggosok rambutnya yang basah sehabis berendam. Melewati jendela yang menghadap taman seperti malam sebelumnya, iseng Furihata menengokkan kepalanya memperhatikan taman di luar, sedikit berharap orang yang ia temui kemarin kembali berada di sana, namun sayangnya tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Hm… kalau tidak salah, kemarin aku melihatnya di jam-jam begini…"

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?" tegur sebuah suara monotone di belakangnya, terkesiap Furihata dapat merasakan jantungnya seperti jatuh ke perut, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tadi tidak merasakan ada yang mendekat tapi entah bagaimana pemuda yang ia lihat semalam sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ku—Kuroko?" gagap Furihata sembari tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

" _Doumo_."

"Se—sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

"Aku tadi melihatmu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat menyapamu tapi tiba-tiba saja kau berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke luar jendela."

" _Maji ka yo_?! Jadi dari tadi kau sudah berjalan bersamaku?"

" _Ha'i_."

"Ta—tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadari kau berada di sampingku?"

"Ah itu, sejak kecil hawa keberadaanku memang sudah tipis, orang-orang biasanya tidak menyadari keberadaanku kalau aku tidak menegur mereka terlebih dulu."

"O-oh gitu…"

"Lalu, apa yang tadi kau perhatikan di luar?"

"Itu… kupikir tadi kau ada di luar, sudah hampir makan malam jadi aku berniat mengajakmu ke ruang makan bersama."

"…Sepertinya aku akan menundanya, ada yang harus kulakukan sebelumnya."

"Memangnya kamu mau ke mana?"

"Ke kamarku."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama, kamarmu lantai 3 kan? Searah dengan ruang makan."

Mata biru besarnya menatap Furihata sebentar sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala, "Boleh."

Berjalan beriringan Furihata menoleh kesebelahnya, memperhatikan _figure_ pemuda yang hanya pendek beberapa senti darinya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik kulit pemuda di sampingnya ini bisa di bilang putih pucat seperti jarang bersentuhan dengan sinar matahari.

" _Ettoh_ , aku jarang sekali melihatmu di mansion ini, apa selama ini kau lebih sering mengurung diri di kamarmu?" Tanya Furihata membuka percakapan.

"Tidak juga. Aku juga sering keluar mansion, bahkan tadi pagi aku keluar menonton kalian latihan."

"Eh? _Maji_ _de_?"

" _Ha'i, maji dessu_."

Tertawa hambar Furihata bergumam, "Yah, mengingat kejadian tadi aku tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau kami tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Saat latihan tadi Furihata-kun dan yang lainnya terlihat sangat bersenang-senang ya, aku jadi iri."

"Apa maksudmu dengan "bersenang-senang" sementara kenyataanya kami sedang menghadapi latihan neraka."

"Aku sangat ingin bermain seperti kalian tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk berolah raga berat seperti yang kalian lakukan."

"Hm… _ja_ , bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami latihan besok, kebetulan kami kekurangan satu orang untuk latih tanding? Kalau hanya bermain sebentar pasti tidak apa, 'kan?"

" _Ii dessu ka_?"

"Tentu, nanti aku akan meminta izin pada _kantoku_ kami untuk memasukkanmu kedalam tim."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Menganggukkan kepala Furihata balas tersenyum, "Sama-sama— ah, sudah sampai."

"Kalau begitu kita pisah di sini,"

"Ya. Kalau urusanmu sudah beres cepatlah turun untuk makan malam."

" _Ha'i_ ," membungkukkan punggungnya pamit Furihata memperhatikan punggung kecil pemuda itu sampai menghilang di belokan sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga.

* * *

Author note :

chapter dua sudah hadir~

semoga kalian terhibur dengan update-an fic ini

btw Ferl mengganti genrenya jadi supernatural-angst soalnya ceritanya sendiri kayaknya lebih condong ke angst dari pada horror

tapi penampakkan hantunya bakalan ada kok tapi cuma beberapa chapter aja, hehe...

beward for the next chap!

see you \\(^0^)/

di mohon kritik sarannya, ya!


	3. Woman In White kimono

Koganei terbangun dari tidurnya saat langit di luar masih terlihat gelap, cahaya rembulan menyusup masuk kedalam kamarnya yang tidak ada pencahayaan. Menggosok matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, Koganei mengambil gelas yang tersimpan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya berniat untuk minum sebelum tersadar kalau air di dalam gelasnya sudah habis.

Dengan setengah hati Koganei beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, keluar kamar untuk mengambil air di dapur. Setelah urusannya selesai, ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya sebelum kemudian berhenti separuh jalan ketika ia melihat seorang wanita sedang terduduk sambil menangis di atas tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

Wanita itu memakai kimono putih tipis dengan rambut pink panjangnya yang terurai menutupi wajah yang tertakup tangannya. Dengan hati yang was-was Koganei mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekati wanita itu untuk menanyakan kenapa ia menangis.

Mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih bahu wanita itu, Koganei berucap hati-hati, " _Ano_ , nona kamu kenapa?"

Yang tidak Koganei duga adalah ketika wanita itu menoleh kearahnya ia dapat melihat wajah wanita itu yang pucat pasih hampir membiru dengan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas, di pipinya ada aliran air mata darah yang menetes menodai kimono putihnya, lingkaran hitam melingkari matanya yang terbelalak lebar seakan _orb baby pink_ itu hampir keluar dari rongga matanya.

Bibir yang membiru dan terkelupas milik Wanita itu terbuka menggumamkan sebuah nama dengan lirih "…Tetsu…kun…?" dan setelahnya Koganei melihat bintang dan semuanya menggelap.

* * *

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typos, kalimat tidak baku, dll.

* * *

Seperti hari sebelumnya pagi-pagi sekali Riko mengumpulkan anak-anak Seirin untuk lari pagi.

" _Nee minna_ , untuk lari pagi hari ini bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _game_?" usul Riko sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Game_?" beo yang lain bingung.

"Entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini," bisik Hyuga pada Izuki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Darou na_ ," sahut Izuki sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"yep! Kita akan membagi dua kelompok menjadi 4 orang dan bermain polisi dan perampok di gunung satu jam, tim yang kalah latihannya akan di naikkan dua kali lipat," jelas Riko antusias.

"APAAA?!" sentak anak-anak Seirin syok, membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya setelah lari-lari di gunung mereka harus latihan 2 kali lipat dari yang lain membuat kaki mereka keburu lemas duluan.

" _Saa minna_ , kita mulai sekarang," ujar Riko sembari meniup peluitnya.

…

"Huuf, _minna_ ayo istirahat dulu, lagi pula kelihatannya _senpai-tachi_ tidak mengejar kita sampai sini," Ujar Fukuda yang berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya, berusaha mengatur nafas.

" _A'h_ , aku juga sudah lelah. Latihan _traning camp_ benar-benar brutal," keluh Kawahara seraya mendudukkan diri di sebuah batu besar.

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini, kapten sudah tertangkap, kalau kita juga tertangkap latihan kita bisa di naikkan 2 kali lipat," ujar Furihata seraya ikut mendudukkan diri di batu besar bersama Kawahara.

" _A'h,_ tahu kok _._ Ngomong-ngomong kalian dengar tidak? Pagi tadi Tsuchida-senpai menemukan Koganei-senpai pingsan di bawah tangga loh."

"Dengar, kalau tidak salah saat bangun pun ia tidak mau bicara saking terguncangnya bukan?"

"Kira-kira apa yang sudah terjadi sama Koganei-senpai sampai segitunya, ya?"

"Entah— loh?" merasa menyentuh sesuatu Fukuda menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping batu yang ia duduki.

"Ada apa Fukuda?" penasaran Furihata ikut turun dari batu yang ia duduki mengikuti temannya yang sekarang sudah berjongkok di samping batu.

Mengikuti garis kanji yang terpahat di batu itu dengan tangannya, Fukuda lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan alis berkerut, "' _ka_ '? kira-kira untuk apa seseorang mengukirkan kanji api di batu ini, ya?"

"Palingan dari pasangan kurang kerjaan yang menulis inisial mereka, bukankah hal ini sudah biasa?" ujar Kawahara sembari melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Tapi kalau ada pasangan yang menulis bukannya harusnya mereka menulis inisial mereka berdua? Masa hanya menuliskan satu inisial saja." Bantah Furihata, sembari mendongak ke arah Kawahara.

Menggaruk pipinya sambil mendongak keatas dengan alis berkerut, Kawahara bergumam ragu, "Benar juga sih."

Menggosok lehernya yang entah kenapa terasa dingin Fukuda bangkit berdiri, kerutan di dahinya makin dalam, "Ini aneh. Kita balik saja yuk! Perasaanku jadi tidak enak, lagi pula tinggal 15 menit lagi, 'kan? Kita sembunyi di dekat mansion saja."

"Uh… ya sudah, yuk!" ujar Furihata sembari menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui, lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

satu jam sebelum sarapan anak-anak Seirin kembali berkumpul di halaman mansion untuk melakukan persiapan latih tanding.

"Kau yakin mau ikut latihan Koganei-kun? kalau kau masih kurang baikan, kau boleh saja istirahat untuk hari ini," ujar Riko khawatir.

" _Daijoubu_ , lagi pula aku lebih memilih bermain dengan kalian ketimbang mengurung diri di kamar seharian," ujar Koganei sembari memainkan bola basket. Yah, sebenarnya tawaran istirahat dari latihan nerakanya Riko selama sehari itu bagi koganei memang menggiurkan sih, tapi setelah kejadian semalam, membayangkan berada sendirian di kamar sepertinya agak menakutkan.

"Hm… tapi kita kekurangan jumlah, sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan satu pemain buat diganti di 20 menit terakhir," gumamnya sembari menumpu dagu. Memang berginilah nasib _club_ basket yang baru dibentuk kurang lebih satu tahun, dengan belum banyaknya prestasi yang di dapat pastilah kalah _populer_ dari _club_ lain yang sudah berpengalaman di Seirin akibatnya tidak ada yang terlalu berminat untuk masuk dan sang _kantoku_ harus memikirkan cara pelatihan yang tepat dengan jumlah pemain yang seadanya.

" _Ano kantoku_ , soal itu sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin ikut latihan bersama kita," sela Furihata sembari mengancungkan tangan ke udara, meminta perhatian.

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu mana orangnya?"

"Eh? _Ettoh_ … dia sudah berada di sampingku," sahut Furihata sembari menunjuk arah sampingnya.

"…Samping?" mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Furihata, betapa terkejutnya sang pelatih ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ , dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Furihata tengah menatapnya balik dengan mata _aquamarine_ besarnya, sedetik kemudian gadis itu berteriak kaget, "KYAAAH!"

" _Doumo_ " sapa Kuroko sembari membungkukan punggungnya sedikit.

"Woah! Oi, sudah berapa lama kau ada disana?!" seru Hyuga yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku sudah berada di sini dari tadi" jawab Kuroko datar.

"Eh! Beneran?!" seru Koganei tidak percaya.

" _J—ja_.. kau pasti cucu dari Kuroko-san, 'kan? Namamu?" ujar Tsuchida sembari maju ke depan menghadap Kuroko.

"…Kuroko Tetsuya, dessu."

Terkesiap mendengar nama yang disebutkan tadi, tanpa sadar Koganei bergidik sembari menyebutkan nama itu agak keras, "Tetsuya?!" bersamaan dengan itu ingatan kejadian kemarin malam berkelebat di benaknya.

"Em? Ada apa Koganei?" Tanya Tsuchida bingung dengan reaksi yang di tunjukan sahabatnya.

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa, mungkin cuma kebetulan, iya! Cuma kebetulan," ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah mantra untuk dirinya sendiri membuat Tsuchida yang berada di sampingnya semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang kembali aneh.

"Tubuhku sejak dari dulu memang sudah lemah dan mungkin aku tidak terlalu banyak membantu, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku."

"Jangan bicara begitu Kuroko-kun, dengan adanya keberadaanmu pun sudah sangat membantu, dengan begini semua pemain bisa lengkap. Lakukan saja sebisamu dan jangan memaksakan diri, oke?"

" _Ha'i,_ mohon kerja samanya," ujar Kuroko sembari kembali membungkukkan badannya.

* * *

"PRIIIT! _Ha'i_ , kerja bagus minna, kita akan istirahat dulu selama 35 menit, setelahnya kita akan berkumpul kembali di sini untuk melatih _shooting_ dan _handling_ kalian. Kalian boleh bubar sekarang," terang Riko.

" _Ha'i_!" sahut anak-anak Seirin kompak.

" _Daijoubu ka_ , Kuroko?" Tanya Furihata sembari berjongkok di depan Kuroko yang terbaring telentang di tanah.

" _Ha'i, daijoubu dessu…_ " jawab Kuroko datar walau pun sebenarnya ia sudah terlihat mau pingsan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja, ini minumlah" menyodorkan air, Riko ikut berjongkok di depan Kuroko.

Mendudukkan diri, Kuroko mengambil botol air yang di sodorkan ke padanya, "Terima kasih."

"Kerja bagus. Kami benar-benar tertolong terima kasih, ya?"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku pun menikmati permainannya. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan aku ikut bermain,"

" _Neh_ , bisakah nanti kau ikut bermain lagi bersama kami? Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal berat, cukup lakukan _passing_ seperti tadi saja sudah cukup kok,"

"Tentu,"

" _Hontou ni_ , terima kasih. _Ja_ , besok pagi kami akan membutuhkan tenagamu lagi untuk bermain bersama kami, aku mengandalkanmu Kuroko-kun," melambaikan tangan Riko berlari memasuki mansion.

Sepeninggal Riko, Furihata kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang sedang menegak air dari botol yang di berikan Riko tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita juga masuk kedalam, sebentar lagi 'kan sarapan," ajak Furihata seraya bangkit berdiri.

"…Maaf, sepertinya aku akan mengambil roti isi saja di dapur dan langsung menuju kamarku."

"…Oh ya, sepertinya kau memang perlu istirahat yang banyak, maaf kalau kami jadi membebanimu."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Sudah kubilang, aku pun menikmati bermain bersama Furihata-kun dan yang lainnya, terima kasih," ujar Kuroko sembari melemparkan senyuman tulus kepada Furihata.

Melihat senyuman tulus dari Kuroko, Furihata pun ikut tersenyum seraya berucap, "Tentu."

* * *

20 menit sesudah sarapan, Riko kembali menghimbau agar anak-anak Seirin segera ke halaman dan melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan _handling_ dan _shooting_ sementara menunggu ia selesai mandi.

Sembari memantulkan bola beberapa kali lalu mengambil posisi _shooting_ , Hyuga mengajukan pertanyaan ke pada Koganei, "Ngomong-ngomong pagi tadi kau kenapa Koga? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam hingga kau kami temukan pingsan di bawah tangga?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan bola yang ia pegang dan melihat bola itu masuk kedalam ring dengan sempurna.

"…Tidak apa-apa…" gumam Koganei singkat tangannya sibuk memantulkan bola namun wajahnya terlihat sedang melamun.

"Jangan membohongi kaptenmu! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa sedangkan sekarang saja kau kembali bersikap aneh. Kalau kau ada keluhan sampaikan saja, kau sadarkan sikapmu yang begini bisa mempengaruhi pemain lain," ujar Hyuga yang kembali melemparkan bola yang ia pegang kedalam _ring_.

"…Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian tidak nyaman."

"Huh?" mengambil bola yang terpantul di tanah, Hyuga kemudian berbalik menghadap Koganei yang sedang menunduk menatap tanah dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya serius, bola yang tersimpan di dada ia peluk erat, "Maksudmu apa, Koga?" lanjut Hyuga dengan kerutan di dahi semakin dalam.

Penasaran dengan pembicaraan Hyuga dan Koganei, anak-anak Seirin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka pun berkumpul mengelilingi keduanya, Koganei masih menatap tanah tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya.

"Koga, kalau kau ada masalah katakan saja, mungkin kita bisa bantu," ujar Tsuchida, di tambahi oleh Mitobe yang menepuk bahu Koganei sembari menganggukkan kepala.

Memandang wajah teman-temannya yang diliputi kekhawatiran, Koganei pun luluh dan mulai mau membuka suaranya, "…Mungkin akan ada yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya."

"Katakan saja, kami tidak akan menghakimi," ujar Hyuga sembari melipat tangannya.

"Sebenarnya semalam aku meli—", sebelum Koganei sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dari arah pintu mansion Riko berseru, memotong percakapan mereka, "Minna! Sedang apa kalian?! Bukankah tadi aku suruh kalian melakukan pemanasan, cepat kumpul!"

Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, Hyuga meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Koganei, lalu berkata, "Nanti kita lanjutkan, Koga," sembari beranjak menemui Riko di ikuti anak-anak Seirin.

Menatap teman-temannya yang beranjak meninggalkannya, Koganei kembali menundukkan kepalanya murung, sebelum kemudian sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya, mendongakkan kepala, ia bisa melihat Mitobe yang tersenyum lembut menenangkan ke arahnya. Ikut tersenyum Koganei balas melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Mitobe dan mereka beranjak bersama-sama menemui yang lain.

* * *

Seusai makan malam, ketika Furihata berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika dari luar jendela, ia menangkap sosok Kuroko di antara rimbunan rumpun mawar merah darah di bawahnya.

Lebih mendekat lagi pada jendela di depannya untuk memperluas akomodasi penglihatannya, ia bisa menangkap bagaimana kulit seputih pualamnya seakan memantulkan cahaya rembulan di atasnya, bagaimana hembusan angin mempermainkan surai biru mudanya, bagaimana tubuh kecil itu berdiri tegap menentang hembusan angin yang merajam masuk melewati yukatta biru muda bergaris putih yang ia pakai hingga ke sum-sum tulang, melihat punggung berbalut haori biru malam itu begitu kokoh namun begitu rapuh secara bersamaan.

Meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kaca jendela, Furihata merenung tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang dicari Kuroko di luar sana, apa yang membuat mata baby blue itu begitu kosong, Kuroko selalu terlihat tegar di dalam senyumnya namun di beberapa kesempatan ia bisa melihat bola mata biru muda itu yang walau pun terkesan dingin tapi ada sepercik kesedihan dan kerinduan di dalamnya, membuatnya berpikir berhakkah ia ikut menanggung deritanya, hanya untuk melihat kelereng aquamarine itu sedikit bersinar…

* * *

Author note :

Chapter 3 udah update! (W)/

Di awal chapter ini penampakkan hantunya di munculkan, kurang seram ya?

Oh ya, Ferl lupa menyebutkan kalau penampilan Kuroko waktu di taman sama di tempat lain berbeda. Waktu di taman Kuroko memakai yukatta dan haori berwarna biru, sedangkan di tempat lain ia memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru.

balasan review :

guest : Terima kasih sudah mereview fic ferl, guest-san. silahkan mampir lagi (^U^)/

untuk yang login akan dibalas lewat pm.

di tunggu kritik sarannya (^0^)/


	4. A Dream

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia temui pertama kali adalah langit biru yang megah di percantik dengan awan-awan putih yang terhampar luas sejauh matanya memandang. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pohon-pohon rindang seakan memayunginya dari sengatan sinar mata hari, di padukan dengan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut pipinya, sungguh suasana yang menenangkan.

'Ah… mimpi ini lagi' pikirnya sembari bangkit mendudukan diri. Dari samping, sebuah apel merah terlempar dan mendarat di pangkuannya bersamaan dengan sapuan kasar namun tidak terlalu bertenaga untuk menyakiti di kepala.

Akomodasi penglihatannya naik ke atas, menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi besar berkulit _tan_ , iris merah marun pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan lengkungan tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Untukmu," ucap pemuda itu sembari duduk di sampingnya.

Penglihatannya masih terfokus pada pemuda itu, menatap bagaimana surai merah marunnya yang bergradasi tertiup angin, mengagumi kontur wajahnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang bangir, alis uniknya yang bercabang, dan di setiap sentuhan bahunya dengan lengan kokoh pemuda itu, selalu dapat mendatangkan perasaan hangat di hatinya —atau tepatnya hati si pemilik tubuh yang ia tempati saat ini—

Lalu degupan jantung yang menjadi setiap kali ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda itu, bagaimana ia menyukai bunyi detakan jantung pemuda itu yang seperti bersatu padu dengan miliknya, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wangi maskulin seperti mint dan cendana dari pemuda itu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau suka sekali bermanja-manja seperti ini, ya?" suara pemuda itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan sapuan lembut di kepalanya.

Bersamaan dengan pita suara yang bergetar, suara yang terasa familiar namun juga tidak, terdengar menyahut, "Itu karena hanya dengan Kagami- _kun_ aku bisa bermanja-manja."

Ia merasakan kalau tubuh yang menjadi sandarannya menegang, lalu dengusan pun terdengar, " _Takku_ … kau mudah sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu."

Dengan tarikan yang terasa di bibir, pita suaranya kembali bergetar, "Dan Kagami- _kun_ mudah sekali tersipu hanya karena kata-kata itu."

Pemuda yang di panggil Kagami itu mendelik kearahnya sebelum kemudian mendengus sembari menyatukan kepala mereka, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu menutup mata. Tarikkan di bibirnya semakin terasa melebar sebelum kelopak matanya menutup, setelahnya ia merasa seperti terlempar jauh dan kemudian seberkas cahaya menghujani matanya yang masih menutup.

Ketika ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, hal yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah platfon yang di cat putih, di percantik dengan garis emas di sisi-sisinya dan sebuah lampu Kristal berukuran sedang tergantung manis di tengah ruangan.

Mendudukkan diri Furihata memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, entah itu dari latihan neraka Riko atau karena mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dari awal mereka datang ke sini ia selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang, dan kenapa di setiap mimpinya ia selalu melihat dari sudut pandang seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenali.

Dan lagi…

'tess…'

Furihata membawa tangannya ke pipi dan menyapu linangan air mata yang mulai mendingin, lalu mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap tangannya yang basah dengan tatapan seperti melihat benda aneh. Setiap kali ia terbangun entah kenapa hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah linangan air mata di pipinya, entah apa hubungannya dengan mimpinya ia tidak pernah mengerti.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur dan berniat untuk kembali tidur, Furihata di kagetkan dengan suara bahan _stylesteel_ yang saling beradu dan suara sang pelatih yang menggelegar di sepanjang lorong.

" _Minna_ cepat bangun, dan cuci muka kalian! Kita lari pagi sama-sama!"

" _Kusooo_!" umpat Furihata setengah berbisik takut di dengar pelatih, ia mulai berpikir apa penghuni mansion yang lain tidak merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan mereka yang semena-mena.

* * *

Memantulkan bola beberapa kali, Furihata lalu memasang pose menembak dan meleparkan bola ke ring, hanya untuk melihat bola itu memantul di bibir ring dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah… aku memang payah sekali dalam menembak," keluhnya sembari menghampiri bola hendak mengambilnya.

"Furihata- _kun_ ," tegur sebuah suara _monotone_ di belakang, kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba Furihata hampir saja menjatuhkan bola yang baru saja ia ambil. Sudah satu minggu ini anak itu ikut bermain dengan mereka tapi Furihata dan yang lainnya masih saja belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan pemuda itu yang sangat tipis, hingga sering kali anak-anak Seirin harus mengalami _sport_ jantung ketika pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Ku-Kuroko! Huf.. kau membuatku kaget saja, ada apa?" Tanya Furihata sembari berbalik menghadap Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menatap Furihata sejenak dengan mata biru besarnya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Furihata-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ten-tentu saja, aku merasa baik-baik saja kok, ada apa memangnya?" ujar Furihata bingung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tadi saat menembak aku lihat Furihata-kun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, biasanya walaupun kau payah dalam _shooting_ , kau masih bisa memasukkan beberapa ke dalam ring, ingin berbagi cerita denganku?"

"Er… itu…"

"…Tidak apa, aku mengerti kok. Aku akan menunggu sampai Furihata-kun mau bercerita."

"Kuroko… baiklah. Nanti akan aku ceritakan, tapi bukan sekarang, kau juga berbagilah cerita denganku bila ada perasaan yang mengaganggumu, oke? Kita teman 'kan?" ujar Furihata.

Kuroko memandang Furihata sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum sembari mengangguk, lalu berkata, " _Ha'i_."

'PRIIIT!'

"Oke. Latihan akan di mulai, semuanya cepat berbaris!"

" _Ha'i!_ "

…

Dari arah mansion, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Kaori, sedang apa kau? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk mengantar taplak meja bersih ke ruang makan," tegur suara berat di belakangnya, terkesiap wanita pelayan ber-yukata merah dengan obi berwarna biru gelap yang bernama Kaori itu berbalik menghadap sipenegur yang tidak lain adalah kepala pelayan di mansion itu.

Dengan tergagap Kaori membungkuk sedikit sembari berkata, "Shi-Shirogane- _san_?! Ma-maaf bukannya saya lupa cuma…"

"Cuma?" tuntut pria yang di panggil Shirogane itu.

Kaori kembali menoleh keluar jendela memperhatikan anak-anak Seirin yang sedang berlatih basket, "Entah ini perasaan saya saja kalau dari beberapa hari yang lalu mereka semua jadi sering terlihat berbicara sendiri."

Mengerutkan kening pria paruh baya itu ikut memperhatikan keluar jendela di mana ia melihat salah satu dari pemain melemparkan bola ke ruang kosong, lalu bola itu terpantul ke tanah, dan kemudian disambut oleh pemain yang lain, "Ah… mungkin ini perbuatan orang itu."

Melemparkan pandangan Tanya pada sang _butler_ , pelayan itu bertanya bingung, "Siapa… maksud anda."

"Pemilik pertama dari mansion ini. Kakek buyut dari Kenji-sama…"

* * *

Malam menjelang, anak-anak Seirin berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah di sediakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Furihata. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kuroko makan malam bersama kita, memangnya apa yang biasa ia lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Fukuda sembari menyendok _dessert_ -nya, pudding buah.

Meletakkan jusnya, Furihata menjawab, "…Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menanyakan alasan sebenarnya, tapi kalau malam-malam begini ia sering berada di taman belakang."

"Di taman? Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?" Tanya Riko dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku pernah menanyakannya, tapi ia hanya mengatakan padaku kalau ia sedang mencari sesuatu, lalu karena aku berpikir kalau itu menyangkut urusan pribadi, aku tidak berani menanyakan lebih jauh lagi, lagi pula saat itu kami belum sama-sama kenal," jelas Furihata, menerawang kejadian pertemuannya dengan Kuroko.

"Ah!" pekik Izuki, serempak semua orang menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Bocah hitam di malam yang gelap, terkubur di malam yang gelap, _kitakore_!" dan dengan serempak pula semuanya membuang wajah dari Izuki dengan ekspresi, 'Seharusnya-aku-sudah-tahu.' Terpahat jelas di wajah mereka.

"Dicuekin!"

Menghembuskan nafas, Riko bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Ketika mencapai ambang pintu gadis itu berbalik dan berucap, "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kita masih ada lari pagi bersama," lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

…

Hyuga berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti setengah jalan ketika ia melihat jendela kaca yang seingatnya tepat menghadap taman. Teringat dengan perkataan Furihata tadi, iseng ia melongokkan kepalanya, mencari surai _baby blue_ di antara puluhan rumpun bunga mawar beraneka warna.

"Ah! Ternyata benar ada," ujar Hyuga, ketika menemukkan apa yang ia cari. Berpikir tidak ada salahnya keluar dan menyapa Kuroko, ia pun kembali menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar.

…

"Oi, Kuroko!" panggil Hyuga ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, ia bisa melihat bahu kecil di depannya mengedik sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hyuga- _san_?" gumam Kuroko.

Sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, ia mengurangi laju langkahnya dan menghampiri Kuroko hingga mereka berdiri bersebelahan menghadap serumpun mawar merah darah. Menoleh ke arah Kuroko, ia pun berujar, "Makan malam sudah lewat loh, kamu belum makan, 'kan?"

"Maaf, aku akan melewatkannya, aku masih mau di sini."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo ikut aku kedalam, udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuh."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap di sini, dia bilang ia akan menjemputku di sini."

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"Dia bilang akan menjemputku di sini! Jadi aku harus menunggunya!" terkejut dengan nada membentak dari Kuroko, tanpa sadar Hyuga mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan meneguk ludah. Entah perasaannya saja atau hawa di sekitar Kuroko memang berubah jadi dingin.

"Be—begitukah? _J-ja_ kalau begitu aku balik duluan, _bye_!" selesai mengucapkan kata itu, tanpa berani menoleh kebelakang lagi Hyuga langsung lari dari tempat itu, di dalam hati ia berkata, 'Ada apa dengan anak itu."

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, saat sang surya baru menampaki cakrawala, Riko sudah siap dengan busana _traning_ -nya, mengambil dua buah mangkuk _stylesteel_ dari meja nakasnya, Riko pun bergegas menuju pintu, berniat untuk membangunkan yang lain. Namun yang tidak pernah ia duga ketika ia membuka pintu, seorang wanita berambut pink acak-acakan, memakai kimono putih transparan sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Wajah wanita itu tampak mengerikan dengan _orb baby pink_ -nya yang melotot nyaris keluar, lingkaran hitam membingkai matanya yang meneteskan air mata darah, kulit wajahnya membiru dengan urat-urat terlihat di kedua pipinya, kulit bibirnya yang juga membiru dan koyak dengan sudut kiri bibir sedikit sobek membentuk kurva ke bawah. Terpampangkan tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Riko dengan ekspresi kemarahan.

"DI MANA TETSU- _KUN_!" tuntut wanita itu dengan suara seraknya penuh kemurkaan.

"A-aa-ah… _i-iIIYAAA_ …!"

* * *

Chapter 4 update!

Untuk lelucon Izuki di atas Ferl sebenarnya mengambil dari arti nama Kuroko. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya jika diartikan tanpa melihat kanji dan hiragana yang di pakai maka artinya akan menjadi "bocah hitam di tengah malam atau bocah hitam di malam yang gelap" jadi Ferl mencoba bikin lelucon dari sana, tapi kayaknya garing, ya? (-_-)?

Oh ya, di chapter 3 Ferl bilang penampakkan hantunya mulai muncul, 'kan? Tapi apa benar baru muncul pas di chapter 3 saja? Menurut kalian?

Oke Ferl udahin dulu celotehnya

Di tunggu keritik sarannya ya?

Bye~

sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang ~ \\(^0^)/


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Pagi itu semuanya berkumpul di kamar sang pelatih, semua anak-anak Seirin menunggu gadis itu bangun dari pingsannya dengan gelisah. Setelah mendengar teriakan dari kamar Riko semua anak laki-laki itu bergegas keluar mendatangi kamar si pelatih hanya untuk mendapati sang _kantouku_ sudah tak sadarkan diri di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, Kiyoshi lalu mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Eng…" erangan terdengar, bersamaan dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bulir coklat besarnya, mengerjap sebentar mengumpulkan kesadaran, kelereng coklat itu kemudian terbelalak, dan gadis itu pun langsung bangkit mendudukkan diri dengan matanya yang menatap liar ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

" _Kantouku_ , kau kenapa?" Hyuga yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap sang pelatih mencoba menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu pelan.

Bagai terlempar dari _trance_ yang ia alami, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Hyuga dengan mata masih terbelalak, "Hyuga-kun…?" lirihnya.

"Kau tadi kami temukan pingsan di ambang pintu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku…" bayangan sebelum ia pingsan tadi terlintas di benaknya dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya merinding sendiri, menatap Hyuga kembali, gadis itu berucap, "Sepertinya aku melihat penampakan hantu."

"Ha—hah?! Bilang apa kau _kantouku_ , tidak mungkin ada penampakkan di mansion ini, 'kan?"

" _Kantouku_ , apa penampakkan hantu yang kau maksud itu seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kimono putih?"

"Eh?! Koga, kau juga pernah?"

"Em. Ingat tidak waktu kau menemukanku di bawah tangga? Sebenarnya pada tengah malamnya aku pergi mengambil air di dapur dan setelah hendak kembali ke lantai 2, aku melihat sosok wanita duduk di atas anak tangga sedang menangis, kupikir dia mungkin salah satu pelayan di mansion ini tapi setelah aku dekati ternyata ia… hi…~" tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Koganei memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ja—jadi penampakkan hantu itu memang ada?!" gagap Fukuda ikutan ngeri

"Koganei-kun, apa sebelum kau pingsan kau sempat mendengarkan wanita itu berbicara?" Tanya Riko, dengan alis berkerut. Ekspresinya seperti ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

"Ah ya, soal itu… sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya karena mungkin ini cuma kebetulan saja, tapi… aku curiga dengan anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu."

"Kuroko? Memang apa hubungannya Kuroko dengan kejadian penampakkan ini?"

"Soalnya aku ingat sekali. Sesaat sebelum aku pingsan wanita itu sempat menyebutkan sebuah nama."

"Nama?"

""Tetsu- _kun_ " _deshou ne_?"

"Tetsu-kun? Eh, jangan bilang, Kuroko "Tetsuya"?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan itu benar atau hanya kebetulan. Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menanyakan langsung dengan orangnya."

Menggosok tengkuknya yang terasa dingin Hyuga pun membuat pengakuan, "Berbicara tentang Kuroko, sebenarnya kemarin malam aku sempat bertemu dengannya."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?!"

"Ya, setelah mendengarkan perkataan Furihata, aku iseng melihat keluar jendela dan menemukan bocah itu di tengah-tengah rumpun mawar, ketika aku turun menemuinya untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mansion ia menolakku, ia bilang seseorang akan menjemputnya dan ia harus menunggunya di sana."

"Menunggu? Siapa yang ia maksud?"

"Entahlah, kemarin Kuroko tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya, ada hawa aneh di sekitarnya, aku tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan memutuskan untuk balik saja ke dalam mansion."

"I-ini jadi semakin aneh."

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ya?"

"Jangan konyol!" Riko turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur sebelum menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah serius, punggung menghadap anak-anak Seirin, "Kemasi barang-barang kalian dan pindah ke kamar dengan yang lain jika kalian merasa tidak aman tidur seorang diri, kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi di sini, tidak akan aku biarkan hanya karena urusan hantu seperti ini menghalangi latihan kalian."

" _Kantouku_ …" gumam Hyuga takjub, anak-anak Seirin tidak kalah takjub menatap punggung kecil gadis itu. Namun sayangnya _moment_ itu di hancurkan dengan komentar konyol dan sangat _out-of-palace_ sekali dari Kiyoshi.

"Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini Riko, tapi kau yang sekarang terlihat jantan sekali."

"Kiyoshi, kamu diam saja!"

* * *

Setelahnya anggota tim Seirin sepakat untuk langsung melakukan pemanasan dan latih tanding dan berharap kalau Kuroko muncul untuk mereka introgasi, namun ketika baru turun dari tangga menuju pintu keluar, mereka di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang tamu yang terlihat melompat memeluk pria paruh baya berjas butler di depannya.

"Shirogane- _san_! Lama tidak jumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?" ujar pemuda itu.

"Haha… saya baik-baik saja, Shigehiro- _dono_ , anda terlihat _energic_ seperti biasa," jawab Shirogane, sembari membalas pelukkan sang tuan muda.

" _Ji-chan_ tidak merepotkan kalian, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Shigehiro- _dono_."

Melepaskan pelukannya dari sang butler, pemuda yang bernama Shigehiro itu menoleh ke arah anak-anak Seirin.

'Ah!' bulir kecoklatan Furihata membulat, 'Dia… memang sekilas tapi wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda berambut merah yang sering muncul di mimpiku,' batinnya terkejut.

"Hei! Kalian pasti anak-anak basket yang diceritakan _ji-chan_ , 'kan? Salam kenal, namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri.

"Eer… Hyuga Junpei, kapten basket Seirin," ujar Hyuga sembari menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dengan perasaan canggung.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu yang kau sebut _ji-chan_ itu, siapa?" Koganei yang merasakan ada yang aneh maju bertanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja pemilik rumah ini, Kuroko Kenji," mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda di depan mereka, anak-anak Seirin langsung saling melempar pandangan ke arah satu sama lain, bingung.

Tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan tim Seirin, Shigehiro melipat tangannya menumpu kepala, lalu berkata, "Seirin _ka_ … kalau tidak salah kalian yang masuk liga kejuaraan di interhigh itu, kan? Enaknya~ tim kami bahkan gugur di babak penyisihan."

"yah~ walaupun begitu kami tetap gugur di liga kejuaraannya," sahut Hyuga.

"Eh! Sebentar, kau pembasket juga?" ujar Fukuda.

"Yup! SMA Meiko. Yah… walau pun sebenarnya aku masih duduk di bangku cadangan sih. Neh, kalian mau berlatih ya? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Yah… boleh saja sih," Riko menoleh ke arah timnya, meminta persetujuan. Setelah menerima anggukan dari yang lain gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah Shigehiro dan mengangguk setuju, "Bolehlah, lagi pula kami kekurangan orang untuk latih tanding."

" _Yosh_! Kalau begitu aku akan meletakkan barang-barangku dulu di kamar, sampai bertemu di halaman," ujar pemuda itu sembari melambaikan tangan, lalu mulai menyeret kopernya ke lantai 2.

Menatap punggung Shigehiro, Tsuchida berkata, "Kalau dia cucu dari Kuroko- _san_ , lalu siapa yang bermain dengan kita beberapa hari ini?"

* * *

Malam menjelang, anak-anak Seirin plus Shigehiro tengah berkumpul di ruang santai, menunggu waktu makan malam sembari melepas penat.

"Astaga, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau latihan di Seirin itu benar-benar berat," keluh Shigehiro yang tiduran telentang di lantai.

"Yah, selamat datang di tim Seirin," sahut Hyuga yang bersandar di bawah sofa, kepala di letakkan di atas sofa, dan kaki di luruskan.

"Apa kalian menjalani latihan seperti ini setiap hari?"

"Begitulah."

"Yang benar?!"

"Furi, kau mau ke mana?" tegur Fukuda ketika melihat Furihata beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh, ya sudah," ujar Fukuda lalu melanjutkan telentangnya.

…

Selesai dengan urusannya Furihata berjalan melalui koridor sampai menemukan jendela yang sudah familiar untuknya, melongokkan kepala berusaha menemukan sosok Kuroko di antara rerumpunan mawar namun tidak berhasil ia temukan.

"Ternyata tidak ada," ujarnya kecewa, selama seharian ini ia sama sekali tidak melihat Kuroko, bahkan saat latihan pun ia tidak pernah muncul, apa iya ya yang di katakan senpai-tachi itu benar.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tegur sebuah suara berat di belakangnya.

"Uwa! Eh? Shi-Shirogane-san?" gagapnya. Gara-gara melamun ia tidak menyadari kehadiran pria paruh baya itu.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkan anda, saya lihat tadi anda menengokkan kepala anda ke depan jendela, apa yang sedang anda cari?"

"Err… itu, bo-bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu pada anda?"

"Tentu, silahkan tuan."

"O-orang yang selalu berdiri di rerumpunan mawar itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Si-siapa sebenarnya dia?" begitu mendengar nama yang di sebutkan, ekspresi pria tua itu berubah antara sedih dan sesal.

"Sepertinya benar," ucapnya sembari ikut mendekati jendela itu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke luar.

"Eh?"

"Anda sudah bertemu dengannya. Nampaknya saya memang harus menceritakannya pada anda."

"Menceritakan?"

"Sebelumnnya, perlu anda ketahui bahwa Kenji- _sama_ adalah generasi terakhir yang menyandang nama Kuroko."

"E-eh…?!"

* * *

"Bangunan awal dari mansion ini sebenarnya menyerupai bangunan jepang pada umumnya yang di peruntukkan bagi istri kedua dan ahli waris dari pengusaha terkenal pada jaman itu, Akashi Masaomi. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah ahli waris pertama dari bangunan ini." Furihata tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya ketika mendengar nama orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu di sebutkan.

"Ahli waris pertama?! Tapi itu berarti…" tanpa sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, Furihata hanya bisa terdiam syok.

Mengangguk membenarkan, Shirogane pun berkata, "Tetsuya- _sama_ adalah kakek buyut dari Kenji- _sama_."

Furihata terpengkur di tempat, otaknya seperti tidak bisa menerima informasi yang baru saja di katakan Shirogane tentang pemuda yang baru di kenalnya itu.

Mendapat reaksi syok dari Furihata, Shirogane memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sembari menolehkan wajah menghadap jendela, "Tetsuya- _sama_ dikatakan sejak kecil mempunyai ketahanan tubuh yang lemah dan lebih mudah lelah. Kakak tirinya, Akashi Seijuurou, berinisiatif membawa teman-temannya untuk menemani sang adik agar ia tidak kesepian, namun sayangnya ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, Tetsuya- _sama_ malah jatuh cinta pada salah satu sahabatnya yang seorang pemuda."

Furihata menatap lantai dibawahnya, dari mimpi yang beberapa kali ia alami, ia tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"Seluruh keluarga Kuroko yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka menganggap itu sebuah aib dan berencana memisahkan mereka, lalu diadakanlah pertemuan dengan keluarga Momoi untuk membicarakan perjodohan Tetsuya- _sama_ dengan putri dari keluarga itu, Momoi Satsuki, yang juga sahabat karib Tetsuya- _sama_. Dan pada malam perjamuan itu, di saat orang-orang berkumpul untuk makan malam, Tetsuya- _sama_ menyelinap keluar menuju taman bunga, di mana sang kekasih seharusnya menjemputnya…"

Shirogane meletakkan telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih ke kaca jendela dengan mata menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Mengikuti arah yang di tatap Shirogane, Furihata membelalakkan matanya ketika dari taman, dengan tiba-tiba dan entah dari mana sosok Kuroko muncul, berdiri membelakanginya.

Melihat sosoknya yang di sinari cahaya bulan dan temaram lampu taman entah kenapa mendatangkan perasaan tidak enak baginya, sama persis dengan perasaan tertekan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"…Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah datang…" lanjutnya.

"Dia… tidak pernah datang?" gumam Furihata sembari melempar pandangan tak percaya kearah Shirogane. Furihata tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa kecewa, ada perasaan tidak percaya kalau Kagami mengingkari janjinya dan memutuskan tidak datang.

"Setelahnya Tetsuya- _sama_ berhasil di nikahkah dengan Satsuki- _sama_ dan mereka di pindahkan ke daerah Kyoto. Setelah kepergian mereka hal-hal ganjil mulai terjadi di mana pada beberapa bulan kemudian sahabat mereka yang juga saudara sepupu dari Satsuki- _sama_ , Aomine Daiki, di temukan bunuh diri di kamarnya. Dan di susul setelah itu Kagami Taiga yang merupakan kekasih Tetsuya- _sama_ di nyatakan menghilang."

Mendengar pernyataan Shirogane barusan, tanpa sanggup berkata apapun, Furihata kembali melempar pandangan tidak percaya pada Shirogane, entah kenapa ia sudah tahu kelanjutan dari cerita itu namun ia tidak suka dengan jalan cerita yang terlintas di kepalanya

Menghembuskan nafas sembari menutup mata, Shirogane melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dikatakan setelah berita tersebar ke penjuru daerah sini, seorang dari pelayan di tempat ini membuat kesaksian kalau ia pernah melihat Kagami- _dono_ dan Aomine- _dono_ pernah ke sini sebelum pernikahan Tetsuya- _sama_ dan Satsuki- _sama_ di langsungkan."

"Setelah di telusuri, mereka menemukan sebuah haori dengan bercak darah menodai kain yang di duga kepunyaan Kagami- _dono_ dan sebuah genangan darah kering menodai lantai gudang, sayangnya sampai kasusnya di tutup dan Kagami Taiga di nyatakan meninggal, mereka belum bisa menemukan jasadnya hingga sekarang."

"La-lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko- _san_? Apa reaksinya ketika mendengar kejadian itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Tetsuya- _sama_ mengetahuinya dan dari mana ia tahu tapi, setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, Tetsuya- _sama_ kembali ke sini dengan membawa istri dan putranya setelah mendengar ibunya sakit, dan beberapa hari kemudian mereka menemukannya tewas bunuh diri di kamarnya."

"E-EH?!"

"Dan menyusul beberapa bulan kemudian istrinya yang depresi memutuskan bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya hingga ia tewas kehabisan darah, meninggalkan putranya yang akhirnya dirawat oleh keluarga Kuroko."

"…Benar-benar kisah yang tragis."

"Cerita ini sendiri diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi keluarga Kuroko untuk menjadi peringatan bahwa keegoisan dan keserakahan dapat menghancurkan keluarga ini. Tetsuya- _sama_ adalah korban dari orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang hanya mengutamakan harta dan kekuasaan,"

Menatap punggung kecil Kuroko di luar sana dengan tatapan prihatin, Furihata bertanya, "Lalu, apa selama itu juga ia berdiri di sana? Menanti kekasihnya yang tidak pernah datang?"

"Ya. Bahkan setelah bangunan ini direnofasi menjadi bangun permanen seperti yang sekarang ini oleh generasinya yang kelima, beberapa pelayan di sini masih sering melihat ia berkeliaran di lorong mansion, kami percaya bahwa ia tengah mencari jasad kekasihnya yang tidak pernah ia temukan,"

Mendengar pernyataan Shirogane, Furihata menyadari apa yang dimaksud Kuroko ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menceritakan cerita ini pada saya, Shirogane-san."

"Saya pun merasa senang karena anda sudah mau mendengarkan pria tua ini bercerita,"

"Kalau begitu saya akan langsung keruang makan, teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu di sana,"

"Silakan, tuan,"

"Permisi" melirik sekilas keluar jendela, Furihata lalu beranjak menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

Chapter 5 Update~ (^0^)/

Dari sini sisa 3 chapter lagi ini fic bakalan selesai.

Di mohon reviewnya, Ferl lagi butuh dukungan buat menyelesaikan chap 6 ini (^u^)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	6. Interlude

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Warning : words 8296, hati-hati matanya bakal juling, hihihi… (di lempar sendal), ada OTP dan side pair-nya author di sini (sebagiannya one side), gender bend, time line yang berantakkan, feel-nya kemungkinan nano-nano soalnya Ferl waktu nulis sambil dengerin lagu duetnya Kagakuro yang Onaji VANILLA no Kaze no Naka, padahal lagi nulis angst 6(=_=).

* * *

Di awal ia merasa berada di sebuah ruang hampa, lalu kemudian tubuhnya seperti tertarik kuat jatuh kebawah dan begitu sadar ia mendapati dirinya tengah berada di tengah-tengah rumpun mawar warna-warni, tepat di belakang sebuah bangunan besar khas jepang zaman dahulu. Dan di sana, di hadapannya terlihat bocah-bocah bersurai beraneka warna sedang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Kuroko, coba kemarikan jarimu," ujar seorang bocah berambut merah menyala bergradasi, bocah berambut biru muda di sampingnya menelengkan kepalanya bingung sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepada sibocah merah.

Menyelipkan cincin yang terbuat dari tangkai bunga ke jari manis bocah yang satunya, bocah merah itu tersenyum lebar sembari berkata, "Kau suka?"

" _Ha'i_. cincinnya bagus, Kagami- _kun_ ," sahut Kuroko sembari memainkan kelopak bunga di jarinya.

Dengan seyuman yang semakin lebar, bocah merah yang dipanggil Kagami itu mengacak lembut surai biru muda bocah di sampingnya, lalu berkata, "Dengar ya, itu adalah cincin pertunangan kita. Jika kita sudah besar nanti, tunggu aku untuk melamarmu, oke!"

Terkejut dengan pernyataan tak terduga dari Kagami semua anak di sekitarnya langsung menatapnya aneh, sedangkan yang dilamar mendadak hanya menunduk tersipu.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu Kagamin! Tetsu- _kun_ itu laki-laki, mana bisa laki-laki sama laki-laki menikah!" sergah satu-satunya bocah perempuan di kelompok itu.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?! Aku 'kan suka sama Kuroko," sergah Kagami balik.

"Tentu saja salah! Tetsu saharusnya menikah dengan perempuan seperti Satsuki!" ujar bocah berkulit lebih gelap dari Kagami, Aomine Daiki, sambil menunjuk bocah perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kok," gumam Kuroko malu-malu.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , _sou na_ …"

Melihat sirat putus asa dari Momoi, Aomine mencoba membelanya kembali, "Tapi Tetsu, pernikahan antar laki-laki itu tidak boleh!"

"Cinta 'kan tidak memandang gender- _ssu_!" dukungan tak terduga datang dari bocah pirang yang duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Ki- _chan_ kok gitu?!" seru Momoi tidak terima.

"Oi Kise! Sebenarnya kau memilih mendukung siapa?!"

"Tentu saja Kuroko _cchi_!"

"Sudah-sudah tidak perlu berkelahi, Tetsuya saja tidak keberatan kenapa kalian malah yang berdebat," ujar bocah bersurai merah _magenta_ yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ juga?!"

"Akashi! Masa kau mau membiarkan adikmu dinikahi sama Bakagami ini?!"

"Apa kau bilang Ahomine?!"

" _Mou_! Kagamin sama Dai- _chan_ jangan berkelahi!" lerai Momoi.

"Kagami, seharusnya kau mencari perempuan untuk di lamar bukannnya Kuroko yang kau lamar. Kau juga Akashi, sebagai seorang kakak kau seharusnya mencegah mereka bukannya malah mendukung mereka," tegur bocah berambut hijau di samping bocah yang di panggil Akashi.

Menoleh menatap bocah di sampingnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, lalu menutup mata, bibirnya mungilnya melengkung membentuk senyuman lemah, "Aku hanya ingin melihat Tetsuya senang, dan jika itu artinya bersama dengan Taiga, kenapa tidak?"

"Ah!" pekik bocah ungu yang duduk di sebelah Kagami, mencuri perhatian anak-anak yang sibuk berdebat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi begitu melihat temannya melotot memandangi sebongkah kue mochi di tangannya.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar aku juga akan menikahi mochi- _chin_ ," ujar si surai ungu mantap.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi sebuah kue, Murasakibara!" sergah Aomine gemas.

"Eh~ tapi aku suka mochi- _chin_."

"Atsushi, kalau kau sudah besar nanti kau bisa mencari seorang istri yang bisa membuatkan kamu kue, jadi kau bisa makan kue sepuasnya setiap hari."

" _Arara_ ~ Aka- _chin_ benar juga, ja~" menoleh kearah Kagami, si ungu besar itu kembali berkata, "Kaga- _chin_ , izinkan aku menikahi Muro- _chin_ , ya."

"Hah?! Mana bisa begitu,"

Menjilati tangannya yang berlumur gula halus —sebagian sudah mengoroti yukata yang ia pakai—, bocah ungu itu kembali bergumam, "Aku suka Muro- _chin_ ~ soalnya dia pintar membuat kue dan suka memberikanku banyak sekali camilan,"

"Tapi Tatsuya 10 tahun lebih tua darimu!"

" _Ja_ ~ kalau begitu ketika aku besar nanti aku akan jadi lebih tinggi dari Muro- _chin_."

"Masalah tinggi tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur!" seru Kagami frustasi.

"Sudahlah Taiga, percayakan saja kakak sepupumu pada Atsushi," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hah?!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi kalau pembicaraan ini cocok untuk anak-anak," ujar Midorima sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan bilang begitu Shintarou, kau jadi terdengar seperti orang tua,"

" _Nan—_?!" melihat wajah bocah hijau itu yang memerah teman-teman yang duduk di sekitarnya pun menertawakannya geli.

* * *

Scene berubah menjadi beberapa tahun kemudian, dimana ia bisa melihat bocah bersurai biru muda yang ia lihat tadi berubah menjadi sosok remaja yang sangat ia kenali, tengah terduduk bersandar di sebatang pohon seorang diri, mata terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dari arah hutan Furihata bisa melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah bergradasi tengah berjalan mengendap-ngendap menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Te—tsu—ya~" bisik sebuah suara di sampingnya yang sukses menarik pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu keluar dari _trance_ yang ia alami. Mendongak ke arah sumber suara, Kuroko mendapati sang kekasih tengah tersenyum kearahnya, bau manis menguar dari arah pemuda itu.

"Hei," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Kagami- _kun_ , tolong jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, aku bisa marah loh!" ancamnya namun dari ekspresi datar yang ia tunjukan membuat kata-katanya tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Biasanya juga aku yang berkata seperti itu!" sergah pemuda yang di panggil Kagami.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, pemuda bersurai merah marun itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kantung dari sampingnya dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung Kuroko, dari kantung itu bau manis yang ia cium tadi menguat, "Kau mau?"

"Apa ini?" Tanya si surai biru muda sembari membuka bungkusan yang ia terima dari si marun.

"Itu kue apel kering hasil eksperimenku dengan Tatsuya, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba kue itu sebelum kami memutuskan untuk memajangnya di toko roti Tatsuya," ujar Kagami seraya melipat tangannya di atas lutut lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sana, senyuman manis ia hadiahkan kepada sang kekasih.

"Kagami- _kun_ walau pun punya wajah garang tapi hobinya cukup feminim juga, ya" ucap Kuroko blak-blakan, sembari memasukkan kue kering itu ke mulutnya.

"Huh?!" sentak Kagami tertohok sembari menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi sang kekasih, Kuroko kembali merogoh isi kantung kue itu untuk mengambil kue yang lain, seraya berkata, "Hm… rasanya enak, cocok di targetkan untuk anak-anak, mungkin sedikit lebih manis lagi maka kue ini akan sempurna."

Berusaha mengabaikan komentar menohok sang kekasih tadi, Kagami kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah sembari memutar bola matanya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebatang pohon, "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mm-hm. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kue ini, bukankah Murasakibara- _kun_ harusnya juga ada di situ, kenapa tidak ia saja yang di suruh mencicipi?" Tanya Kuroko sembari mendongak menatap ke arah Kagami.

Menghapus remah kue di ujung bibir Kuroko dengan ibu jari lalu menjilatnya, pemuda merah marun itu pun berkata, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Murasakibara akan selalu menyukai apapun yang dibuat Tatsuya, itu sebabnya Tatsuya memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu, katanya akan lebih baik bila di tanyakan pendapat dari orang yang tidak terlalu mengenal kue," lalu mengambil sebuah kue dari kantung yang Kuroko letakkan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hm… sepertinya hubungan Murasakibara- _kun_ dan Himuro- _san_ sudah cukup erat, ya? Aku ikut senang untuk mereka."

"Maksudmu erat dalam kategori _possessive_? Aku sering sekali merasakan aura membunuh dari arah belakangku setiap kali aku bekerja dengan Tatsuya."

Kuroko mengirimkan tatapan tak terbaca ke arah Kagami sebelum berkata, "Kurasa itu wajar, memangnya siapa yang rela kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain."

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi bingung selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian sesuatu mengklik di kepalanya, "Maksudmu aku dan Tatsuya?! Oi Kuroko, aku dan Tatsuya itu cuma saudara sepupu, tidak lebih!" sangkalnya gusar.

"Hm…" gumam Kuroko tidak peduli, tangannya sibuk memasukkan kue kering ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oke, aku paham sekarang. Jadi dari tadi kau bersikap acuh padaku karena belakangan ini aku dekat dengan Tatsuya? Asal kau tahu, aku hanya berniat mencari pengalaman di toko roti Tatsuya karena aku bercita-cita menjadi pembuat roti terkenal suatu saat nanti," jelas Kagami berharap Kuroko bisa memahami keinginannya, namun pada akhirnya Kuroko masih bersikap acuh dengan terus memakan kue keringnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kagami.

Menyerah, Kagami menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, yang ia tidak ketahui adalah Kuroko sedang menyembunyikan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya ketika mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Kagami Meraih pipi Kuroko dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya, lalu mempertemukan dahi mereka, _crimson_ bertemu _aquamarine_ , "Hei. Kau harus tahu, mataku hanya tertuju padamu, tidak kepada yang lain bahkan kepada Tatsuya sekali pun bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu."

Memasukkan kue kering yang belum sempat ia makan ke mulut Kagami, Kuroko menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kagami sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kagami- _kun_ pintar menggombal."

"OI!" sergah Kagami dengan wajahnya yang berubah merah padam.

Tersenyum lembut, Kuroko akhirnya membiarkan dirinya jatuh besandar di bahu Kagami, membiarkan kehangatan pemuda itu merengkuhnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mempermasalahkan kedekatanmu dengan kakak sepupumu, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana rasanya hidup bebas seperti Kagami- _kun_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_ ," jelas Kuroko sembari memejamkan mata. Tanpa memberikan komentar, Kagami hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kuroko sembari menyatukan kepala mereka, mempersilahkan si surai biru muda untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bercita-cita, melakukan apa yang kau suka, menemukan kebebasan untuk dirimu sendiri, Terkadang aku berpikir jika aku terlahir sebagai orang biasa seperti apakah kehidupanku," Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya dan Kagami hanya terpaut beberapa senti, hidung saling bersentuhan.

"…Tapi saat berpikir seperti itu aku langsung tersadar kalau jika aku terlahir sebagai orang lain apakah aku akan dipertemukan oleh Kagami- _kun_."

Jari jemari seputih pualam itu bergerak mengikuti rahang tegas sang kekasih sebelum kemudian menangkup pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, bibir melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis, "Karena itulah kurasa tidak apa terlahir sebagai aku yang sekarang, karena keberadaan Kagami- _kun_ sudah menjadi wujud kebebasanku. Aku sangat bersyukur telah di pertemukan dengan Kagami- _kun_."

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, Kagami meruntuk, "Dasar, kau suka sekali membuatku malu dari waktu-kewaktu."

"Hanya untuk mengingatkan, aku selalu serius dengan perkataanku."

Menghembuskan nafas mengalah, Kagami lalu menyatukan dahi mereka berdua, sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku juga akan membuat pengakuan," Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku pun sangat bersyukur telah di pertemukan denganmu," setelahnya, kedua belah bibir bersatu kedalam sebuah ciuman manis yang mereka bagi berdua.

* * *

Terkumpul di sebuah ruangan, para pria dari keluarga Kuroko duduk melingkar di atas tatami, "Kau harus mengerti Tetsuya. Kau adalah penerus yang akan membawa marga Kuroko, dan berhubungan dengan pemuda itu hanya akan membawa masalah besar pada keluarga ini," seorang pria dari perkumpulan berkata.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu! Ini demi kelangsungan keluarga kita!" ujar seorang pria lagi.

Menahan amarah yang meluap, Kuroko merenggut kain _yukata_ -nya, lalu berkata, "Maaf paman, tapi aku tidak bi—."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh beralasan kalau kau tidak mampu! Kami membutuhkan keturunanmu agar keturunan Kuroko tidak terputus."

"Karena itu Tetsuya, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri keluarga Momoi, dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa lari dari perjodohan ini!"

Tersentak, Kuroko memandang pria-pria di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Tidak, kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini! Momoi- _san_ adalah sahabatku, aku tidak bisa mencintainya, paman! Aku hanya akan menyakitinya bila aku menikahinya!"

"Pikirkan keluargamu, Tetsuya! Pemikiranmu akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu bersamanya. Kami akan mengadakan perjamuan dengan keluarga mereka satu minggu dari sekarang, kuharap kau tidak mengacau. Kita bubar!" dan dengan satu kali sentakkan aba-aba, semua pria di pertemuan itu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tanpa peduli, tanpa menoleh, satu persatu dari mereka terus berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan sosok pemuda malang itu di belakang, tertunduk lesu di tempatnya. Menggertakkan gigi dan kain _yukata_ di pangkuan yang kumal akibat terus menerus dicengkram, Kuroko terpekur meratapi nasibnya.

…

Langit malam di atasnya begitu bersih berhiaskan ribuan bintang berwarna-warni yang terhampar luas sejauh matanya memandang, bulan pun bersinar terang tanpa ada awan yang menutupi, kontras dengan perasaan kelabu yang saat ini di rasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang kini terduduk seorang diri di perkarangan rumahnya tepat menghadap taman mawar milik sang ibu.

"Tetsuya," panggil seseorang dari arah samping. Menolehkan kepala, Kuroko dapat menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai merah _magenta_ tengah berjalan menghampirinya, langkahnya yang tegap dan tenang membuat sosoknya terlihat memukau di kala sinar bulan menerangi.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Sapa Kuroko ketika pemuda merah _magenta_ itu sampai di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Akashi itu tersenyum lembut ke arah sang adik tiri, membuat matanya menjadi semakin sipit, "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu, silahkan."

Mendudukkan diri di samping Kuroko, pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan, "Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, ya?"

"Itu karena Akashi- _kun_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi assisten pribadi otou-sama, sulitkah?"

"Tidak juga, mereka tidak terlalu sulit diatur."

"Begitukah."

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ujar Akashi sembari menoleh ke samping, sekilas tubuh pemuda di sampingnya itu menegang sebelum kemudian ekspresi wajahnya mengeruh.

Teringat dengan kejadian pertemuan beberapa waktu tadi, Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sembari berucap getir, "…Aku baik-baik saja."

"…Begitukah? Aku dengar keluargamu mengadakan perjamuan untuk menjodohkanmu dan Satsuki, itu benar?"

"…Benar"

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan hal ini? Maksudku kau dan Taiga."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memberi tahu Kagami- _kun_ tentang perjodohan ini, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa bertindak egois—"

"Tidak. Melakukan apa yang kau inginkan bukanlah hal yang egois,"

"Eh?"

"Kalau bisa di katakan, merekalah yang bersikap egois. Mereka berusaha menikahkanmu dengan seorang gadis hanya karena mereka takut kalau kau tidak memiliki keturunan maka separuh kekayaan dari Akashi tidak akan lagi jadi milik mereka. Mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, mereka bahkan tidak memikirkanmu. Mereka tidak patut menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi," ujar Akashi dengan nada dingin di akhir bersamaan dengan ruby kembarnya yang juga berkilat dingin.

"Akashi- _kun_ …?" gumam Kuroko terperangah menatap Akashi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kakak tirinya belakangan ini, terkadang pemuda magenta itu bersikap lembut dan perhatian namun ada juga waktu di mana pemuda itu seperti berubah menjadi orang lain yang dingin dan tak berbelas kasih.

Melirik Kuroko lewat ekor mata, Akashi lalu berkata, "Kau berbeda denganku. Dia masih bisa kau gapai, perjuangkan. Tidak perlu mendengarkan orang-orang serakah itu. Aku sudah memerintahkan pelayan di sini untuk berjaga, jadi kau bisa menyelinap ke tempat Taiga dengan aman, tentukan langkah kalian."

Berdiri dari duduknya, Akashi kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kuroko, "Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu," dengan itu Akashi mulai beranjak pergi.

Tertegun sejenak, Kuroko buru-buru bangkit berdiri menghadap Akashi, "… _Nii-san_!" panggil Kuroko.

Akashi tersentak mendengar panggilan Kuroko untuknya, berpikir sudah berapa lama anak itu berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ketika Akashi memutuskan berbalik menghadap Kuroko, ia mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Membungkukkan tubuh, Kuroko pun lalu berucap, "Terima kasih," yang di balas Akashi dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman lembut sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

…

Keluar dari garpura rumahnya, dengan haori tersampir di atas kepala, Kuroko menampaki jalan setapak menuruni kaki gunung, cahaya dari lentera yang ia bawa mengawalnya membelah gelapnya hutan di malam itu. Tanpa peduli dengan adanya hewan predator yang bisa muncul kapan saja ia tetap tak gentar terus melangkah melewati hutan, tujuannya hanyalah satu, menemui Kagami Taiga.

Sesampainya ke tempat tujuan, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kuroko langsung mengetuk pintu rumah yang sekaligus toko roti milik Himuro Tatsuya itu.

'tok…tok…tok…'

Selang beberapa menit setelah mengetuk pintu Kuroko dapat mendengar langkah kaki ringan di sertai suara sahutan lembut dari dalam, dan ketika pintu mulai berayun terbuka, ia dapat melihat kakak sepupu dari sang kekasih dari balik pintu.

"Ah, Kuroko- _kun_? Tidak biasanya kau datang selarut ini, ada apa?" Tanya Himuro heran dengan kedatangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini, Himuro- _san_ , tapi ada hal penting yang harusku sampaikan pada Kagami- _kun_ ," jelas Kuroko sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Oh tidak apa-apa kok, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo masuk dulu, aku akan memanggilkan Taiga turun," ujar Himuro sembari memberikan jalan untuk Kuroko masuk.

"Are~ Kuro- _chin_ , tumben datang ke sini, ada perlu apa?" sapa Murasakibara yang muncul dari balik dapur, di tangannya terdapat semangkuk besar yokan.

Mata biru besarnya memperhatikan punggung Himuro yang berjalan menaiki tangga sampai menghilang dari pandangan sebelum kemudian menoleh mengahadap Murasakibara yang sibuk memakan yokan dengan ukuran besar, lalu menjawab, "Aku ke sini karena ada yang harus aku sampaikan pada Kagami- _kun_."

"Hm~ begitu…" ujar Murasakibara sembari kembali menyendok potongan yokan kemulutnya, _violet-_ nya lalu bergerak menatap semangkuk yokan yang sisa setengah di tangannya lalu menatap Kuroko, "Kuro- _chin_ mau?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan mangkuk yokan ke arah Kuroko.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Kuroko.

"Hm~ ya sudah," gumam Murasakibara yang lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kuroko, Tatsuya bilang kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, ada apa?" Tanya Kagami yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah tangga disusul Himuro di belakangnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , itu…" ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan dengan banyaknya orang di ruangan, Kuroko mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan Himuro, meminta agar ia ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Kagami.

Mengerti dengan isyarat mata Kuroko, Himuro lalu meraih tangan Murasakibara dan menariknya bersamanya, sembari berkata, "Ayo kita pergi, Atsushi."

"Em? Oke~" gumam Murasakibara, membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Himuro menuju lantai atas.

Ketika mencapai setengah dari anak tangga, Himuro menghentikan langkahnya lalu kembali menoleh kearah Kagami dan Kuroko di bawahnya. Menyadari Himuro berhenti menaiki tangga di belakangnya, Murasakibara pun berbalik dan mendapati kalau pria _raven_ itu sedang memandangi Kuroko dan Kagami di bawah sana dengan alis berkerut.

"Tat- _chin_? Ada apa?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak, hanya saja entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini, semoga saja firasatku salah," ujar Himuro sembari menatap Murasakibara dengan seyuman lemah. Ia lalu membalikkan punggung Murasakibara dan mendorongnya menuju lantai atas, matanya sesekali memandang pasangan di bawahnya yang mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

Meletakkan segelas teh racikkannya di hadapan Kuroko, Kagami lalu menghempaskan diri ke kursi, berhadapan langsung dengan Kuroko.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"…Maaf aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana,"

"Hah?!"

"Tolong beri aku waktu untuk berpikir,"

"Sekarang?! Ya ampun, kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan kau sampaikan?"

"Aku sudah tahu pasti apa yang ingin aku sampaikan, hanya saja aku tidak tahu cara untuk memulainya,"

"Ya sudah, gunakan waktumu untuk berpikir sementara aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk di makan, rasanya aku lapar sekali~ oh ya, kau mau apa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang,"

"Hm…"gumam Kagami tidak jelas, hanya untuk konfirmasi bahwa ia mengerti.

Kuroko memandang punggung lebar Kagami yang mulai berkerja memotong sayuran sejenak sebelum kemudian memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menghampiri Kagami hingga mereka berdiri bersebelahan, menatap wajah serius Kagami dari samping, selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko meletakkan tangannya di punggung Kagami pelan, lalu berkata, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu Kagami- _kun_?"

"Woah, Kuroko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Kalau aku tidak sengaja memotong jariku bagaimana?!" sentak Kagami yang kaget dengan kehadiran Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku sudah berdiri di sini dari tadi Kagami-kun, kau hanya tidak menyadariku,"

Kagami menghembuskan nafas gusar sembari memutar mata, "Ya, ya, kau memang sudah berdiri di sana dari tadi dan aku yang tidak menyadarinya, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali," gerutunya sembari melanjutkan memotong sayur, "Kau mau apa memangnya?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan, mau aku bantu memotong sayur?" tawar Kuroko lagi.

Terdiam sebentar menatap Kuroko, Kagami lalu meletakkan pisaunya di talenan dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, memberikan ruang untuk Kuroko bekerja, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat adonannya, berhati-hatilah supaya tanganmu tak terluka, oke?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," ujarnya sembari mulai mengiris kubis dengan kikuk.

Melihat sikap keras kepala sang kekasih Kagami pun terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala, lalu berucap, "Kau memang paling tidak suka mengalah, ya?"

"Aku tidak ingin di katai seperti itu oleh Kagami- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko datar. Kagami baru saja hendak menggerutu kembali sebelum kemudian menyadari lengkungan tipis di bibir pemuda biru muda di sampingnya yang membuat bibirnya ikut melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian setumpukan besar tempura kakiage tersaji di atas meja. Kagami lalu mengambil dua mangkuk berukuran sedang, mengisinya dengan nasi satu dalam porsi besar, satunya lagi dalam porsi kecil, meletakkan satu tempura di atas tumpukkan nasi, lalu meletakkan di depan Kuroko, satu yang berukuran besar ia letakkan di depannya.

"Aku 'kan sudah mengatakan tidak perlu, Kagami- _kun_ ," tolak Kuroko.

"Makan saja! Anggap saja sebagai pengganti energi setelah menuruni kaki gunung tadi,"

Menatap sebentar pada tumpukan nasi dan tempura di depannya, Kuroko lalu mendongak menatap Kagami sembari tersenyum dan berucap, "Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_ ," yang disahut gumaman tak jelas dari Kagami.

Setelahnya ruang dapur diliputi keheningan di saat dua orang di dalamnya memutuskan untuk diam dan hanya berfokus pada apa yang mereka makan, setidaknya itulah yang di coba Kagami, tapi sayangnya atensinya terlalu terpaut dengan garis lengkungan tipis di bibir sang kekasih.

"Oke Kuroko, ada apa dengan wajah terseyum itu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau inikah rasanya makan malam bersama Kagami- _kun_ ,"

Kagami menumpu kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, alis bercabangnya menungkik kebawah ketika melihat senyuman ganjil yang di tunjukkan sang kekasih, "…Ini tentang keluargamu 'kan? Mereka mau kita berpisah bukan?"

Menunduk menatap semangkuk nasi di depannya yang entah kenapa jadi lebih menarik dilihat dari pada harus menatap balik tatapan intens Kagami, "Sebelumnya maaf untuk hal yang akan kusampaikan ini Kagami- _kun_ , sebenarnya… keluargaku merencanakan perjodohan antara aku dan Momoi- _san_."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Kuroko, untuk sesaat Kagami merasa bagai ada ombak besar menabrak tubuhnya, tubuhnya begitu kaku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan balasan kata yang tepat selain gumaman, "Oh…"

Memberanikan diri memandang mata Kagami dan menemukan kilatan syok dan sakit di sana, Kuroko kembali menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang lebih tepat untuk menyampaikannya padamu, Kagami- _kun_."

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kagami mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan Kuroko dan menghiburnya, "Ah, tidak. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, mau dikatakan dengan cara apa pun pada akhirnya pasti akan terasa sakit lagi pula aku bisa mengerti keputusan keluargamu, bagaimana pun juga mereka keluargamu, mereka pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu—"

"Tidak, Kagami- _kun_ salah. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan yang terbaik untukku, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah kebaikan mereka saja. Tadinya juga aku berpikir kalau aku memang harus mengikuti keinginan mereka untuk kebaikan keluarga, tapi Akashi- _kun_ menyadarkanku kalau aku juga berhak menentukan pilihanku."

Mendongak menatap wajah Kagami yang terperangah melihatnya, dengan menunjukkan wajah determinasi, Kuroko berujar, "Mereka boleh memintaku melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, tapi tidak dengan membuatku berpisah dengan Kagami- _kun_. Karena itulah, aku ingin Kagami- _kun_ membawaku pergi."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Kagami untuk memproses semua perkataan panjang yang tidak biasa dari sang kekasih. Satu kali matanya berkedip, dua kali berkedip, tiga kali berkedip, dan tangan menggebrak meja kemudian, "HAH!" sentaknya yang langsung berdiri dari kursi dengan tiba-tiba, membuat bangku yang ia duduki terjungkang kebelakang.

"Aku tahu ideku memang gila tapi tidak perlu seheboh itu kalau ingin menolaknya," ujar Kuroko datar seperti tak terpengaruh dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Kagami.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ah tidak, idemu memang gila dan akan ada konsenkuensi yang harus dipikirkan mengenai itu. Tapi yang ingin aku bahas di sini adalah apa kau tidak masalah meninggalkan semua yang kau miliki untuk bersamaku, aku hanyalah anak sebatang kara penjual roti yang menumpang tinggal di toko roti saudaranya, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?" jelas Kagami mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Aku tidak masalah selama itu artinya bisa bersama Kagami- _kun_ , lagi pula Murasakibara- _kun_ juga pasti berpikir hal yang sama ketika memutuskan meninggalkan keluarganya demi Himuro- _san_ ," ujar Kuroko sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Keluargaku akan mengadakan perjamuan dengan keluarga Momoi-san minggu depan, saat makan malam di mulai aku akan menyelinap ke belakang taman, jemputlah aku di sana."

"Begitu, jadi aku akan mengambil jalan memutar kedalam hutan untuk menuju taman."

"Kumohon berhati-hatilah saat kau berjalan di dalam hutan nantinya, aku tidak mau gara-gara keinginan egoisku, Kagami- _kun_ jadi—"

"Tidak, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kamu."

"…Perkataan Kagami- _kun_ klise sekali."

"OI!"

"Tapi… aku sangat senang memikirkan kalau pada akhirnya aku bisa bersama Kagami-kun, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan."

"...Aku juga."

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, di hari yang sudah ditentukan. Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, ketika makan malam hampir dimulai Kuroko meminta izin ke kamar kecil sebagai alasannya untuk keluar dari ruang makan itu, mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Kuroko berjalan kepojok taman berdekatan dengan hutan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan rumpun mawar merah darah. Tempatnya yang tersembunyi membuatnya sukar ditemukan kecuali kalau dilihat dari atas dan berkat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Kuroko tidak perlu khawatir ia akan di temukan.

Menunggu dan menunggu, di setiap detiknya debaran jantungnya semakin menjadi, perasaan khawatir pada keadaan kekasihnya terlintas, namun ia berusaha yakin kalau Kagami hanya terlambat menjemputnya.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan ia masih tetap menunggu, walaupun hujan mulai turun membasahi tubuh, walaupun hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulang, Kuroko tetap berdiri di sana berharap sang kekasih segera muncul dari arah hutan dan membawanya pergi.

"Ah _bocchan_ , di sini anda rupanya," dari arah belakang sebuah suara berat terdengar.

Menoleh kebelakang Kuroko mendapati seorang pria tua berpakaian _yukata_ berwarna abu-abu dan _haori_ berwarna hitam yang Kuroko kenali sebagai kepala pelayan di rumahnya, Shirogane Kozou, sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan payung di tangan.

"Shirogane- _san_ …" lirih Kuroko sembari berbalik menghadap kepala pelayan itu. Ia tidak terkejut jika pria tua itu dapat dengan mudah menemukannya, karena semenjak dari kecil pria itulah yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi, dan menjadi salah satu orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis setelah Akashi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Ayo masuklah bersama saya ke dalam, semuanya sudah menunggu anda untuk memulai perjamuan makan malam ini," ajak pria tua itu sembari berjalan mendekati Kuroko lalu menyampirkan _haori_ biru tua ke bahu Kuroko.

Merapatkan _haori_ ke tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang bergetar kedinginan, Kuroko lalu berujar, "Maaf Shirogane- _san_ , sepertinya aku akan melewatkannya, aku masih ingin di sini."

"Tapi _bocchan_ , semua orang yang berada di dalam mengharapkan kehadiran anda," desak Kozou.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, dia bilang ia akan menjemputku di sini, jadi aku harus menunggunya," lirih Kuroko sembari menatap jauh ke dalam hutan dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Tapi _bocchan_ —"

"Ia bilang ia akan menjemputku di sini! Jadi aku harus menunggunya!"

" _Bocchan_!"

Menundukkan wajah, Kuroko merenggut kain _haori_ di bahunya, berharap bisa mengusir hawa dingin yang menggrogoti tubuh dengan lebih merapatkan _haori_ nya, berkata dengan gigi bergemelutuk, "Maaf Shirogane- _san_ , tapi aku benar-benar ingin tetap di sini, aku ingin tetap menunggu Kagami- _kun_ di sini,"

Segaris air terlihat mengalir turun dari setengah wajahnya yang tertutup surai biru langitnya, turun melewati hidung, lalu terjatuh ke tanah setelah mencapai ujung hidung.

Di situ, Kozou yang berdiri di serong kiri sang tuan muda merasa terpaku di tempat. Sebagai orang terdekat sekaligus pengasuh Kuroko, Kozou tahu dengan pasti kalau pada dasarnya Kuroko adalah sosok pemuda yang tegar, pemuda itu jarang sekali menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya, bahkan bila di hadapkan di situasi paling rumit sekali pun.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya menemani anda di sini, _bocchan_ ," mengambil satu langkah ke depan mensejajarkan posisi mereka, pria tua itu ikut mengarahkan pandangannya jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut menunggu denganku di sini, Shirogane- _san_. Bukankah pelayan-pelayan di dalam sana membutuhkan arahanmu."

" _I'e_. mereka semua sudah paham dengan peran mereka masing-masing, saya sudah cukup mengarahkan. Lagi pula keadaan anda juga merupakan prioritas utama bagi saya."

Kuroko mendongak menatap Kozou beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk sembari kembali memperhatikan hutan. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang tercipta, membiarkan keheningan yang membeku di antara mereka.

Menunggu dan menunggu. Detik berubah menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, dan hingga hari berganti minggu. Sampai dimana hari pernikahannya yang sudah di tentukan berlangsung, sampai dimana keluarganya mengirimnya ke tempat yang jauh dengan paksaan, meninggalkan tempat di mana ia dibesarkan, meninggalkan janji yang belum jua di tepati.

Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir keberangkatannya pun ia masih menunggu, berharap bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali barang sekilas, namun orang itu tidak pernah datang…

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian. Di sebuah taman _zen_ , seorang pria tengah berdiri di atas gekkan, angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajahnya lembut, surai _baby blue_ -nya menari-nari dipermainkan angin.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," panggil sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Berbalik menghadap si pemanggil, lengkungan garis tipis terbentuk menyambut —lengkungan garis tipis menjadi kata kunci, karena pada kenyataannya senyuman pria itu bahkan tidak pernah mencapai mata biru langitnya yang kini kosong.

"Satsuki- _san_ ," sahutnya.

Mengembalikan _gesture_ , wanita bersurai _baby pink_ itu pun ikut tersenyum, sesekali ia menepuk lembut pantat bayi yang kurang dari satu tahun itu di pelukkannya lalu berkata, " _Jinriksha_ -nya sudah siap, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ah, _ha'i_ ," berjalan menghampiri sang istri, Kuroko lalu merangkul bahu wanita itu dan menuntunnya menuju perkarangan rumah.

…

"Kuroko _cchi_!" segera setelah Kuroko menuruni _jinriksha_ , dengan penuh semangat Kise melompat, menerjang lurus ke arah Kuroko, hanya untuk terjatuh ke tanah saat Kuroko dengan sengaja menghindarinya tepat waktu.

" _Hidoi_!" rengek Kise yang dengan segera bangkit menghadap Kuroko.

Bagai tak terpengaruh dengan tingkah Kise, Kuroko menyapanya datar, "Apa kabar Kise- _kun_ , sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

"Ki- _chan_. _Ettoh_ , kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Satsuki agak prihatin dengan keadaan Kise.

"Dahi dan hidungku sakit- _ssu_ ," rajuk Kise sembari mengelus dahinya yang benjol.

"Biarkan dia, Ryouta. Tetsuya dan Satsuki baru saja datang setelah dari perjalanan panjang, mereka pasti sangat lelah," ujar seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," sapa Kuroko sembari membungkukkan punggungnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Tetsuya," sahut Akashi sembari menepuk bahu sang adik, lalu _ruby_ kembarnya berpindah ke samping mempertemukan _orb_ delimanya dengan kelereng kembang gula milik Satsuki.

" _Okaeri_ , Satsuki," sapanya sembari mengangguk, memberikan _gesture_ kalau ia menyadari keberadaannya.

" _Tadaima_ , Akashi- _kun_ ," balas Satsuki sembari membalas _gesture_ Akashi.

Bulir _ruby_ si surai _magenta_ bergulir ke arah bayi bersurai biru langit seperti milik kuroko di gendongan Satsuki, sembari mengelus lembut pipi chubby bayi itu dengan jari telunjuknya, Akashi pun berkata, "Kelihatannya Kishou sehat-sehat saja, ya."

"Ah, iya. Kami sangat bersyukur sekali bahwa Kishou tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat."

"Aw~ mau di lihat bagaimanapun dia mirip sekali dengan Kuroko _cchi_ waktu kecil dulu, boleh aku menggendongnya Satsuki _cchi_ ?"

"Boleh," ujar Satsuki lalu menyerahkan bayinya untuk di gendong Kise.

Menimang bayi di pelukannya, Kise pun berujar gemas, "Anak bayi memang imut ya?"

"Kau ingin punya bayi juga Ryouta?" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum menatap Kise.

Tersentak salah tingkah, Kise pun menjawab tergagap, "Wa—?! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Akashi _cchi_!"

"Kalian berdua terlihat akur, ya?" ucap Satsuki sembari terkekeh geli menatap interaksi Akashi dan Kise.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan _okaa-san_?"

"Keadaan Setsuna- _san_ sudah agak membaik, kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir, Shintarou sudah merawatnya dengan baik."

" _Sou ka_? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Mari kita ke dalam, para pelayan sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk menyambut kalian."

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, ketika pagi menjelang. Satsuki terlihat sedang terduduk di depan kaca, berkutat menyelesaikan sanggul rambutnya, merapikan peralatan rias, lalu berdiri menepuk _kimono_ yang ia pakai, setelahnya berjalan menghampiri _futon_ yang ditiduri putranya.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba bergeser menampakkan sosok Kuroko yang lalu beranjak memasuki ruangan, "Kau mau kemana sepagi ini Satsuki-san?" tanyanya ketika melihat dandanan istrinya yang sudah rapi.

"Mumpung kita di sini aku berencana berkunjung ketempat keluargaku bersama Kishou, hitung-hitung memperkenalkanya pada keluarganya yang lain," jawab Satsuki sembari menggendong putranya lalu beranjak menghampiri Kuroko.

"Begitu, haruskah aku ikut bersamamu?"

Menggelengkan kepala, si surai _pink_ itu pun berkata "Em-mm, tidak usah. Tetsu-kun temui saja ibumu, kemarin kau hanya bisa menemuinya sebentar 'kan?"

"Baiklah, semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan kalau begitu," ucap Kuroko. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian Satsuki meraih lengan _yukata_ Kuroko dengan kelereng sewarna bunga sakuranya menatap lurus ke arah bulir biru muda milik Kuroko.

Mengerti dengan _gesture_ yang di tunjukkan oleh Satsuki, Kuroko pun hanya tersenyum lemah sembari sebelah tangannya meraih bahu wanita itu, menundukkan kepala, dan mengecup lembut dahi Satsuki, hanya dahi, Satsuki sudah belajar untuk tidak menginginkan lebih.

Wanita itu sudah tahu pasti bahwa walaupun pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak yang ke 6 tahun, hati pria di depannya ini hanya akan tertambat pada orang itu dan tidak akan pernah berubah untuknya.

Tersenyum lemah menutupi kesedihan, wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat bayi di pelukkannya sebagai peralihan, "…Akan aku usahakan untuk pulang sebelum makan malam, _ittekimassu_."

"Ha'i, _itterasai_ ," dan pintu kamar bergeser tertutup, meninggalkan sosok Kuroko yang berdiri terpaku memandang pintu.

…

Kuroko berjalan menyulusuri lorong menuju kamar sang ibu. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu kamar, belum tangannya sampai menarih pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu bergeser menampakkan seorang wanita bersurai _raven_ belah tengah yang di kepang kesamping, kelereng biru keperakan wanita itu membulat terkejut untuk keseperkian detik lalu kemudian berganti dengan binar kegembiraan.

" _Are_ ~ Tet- _chan_ , apa kabar? Sudah lama, ya? Terakhir kali kita bertemu waktu pernikahanmu dengan Satsuki, 'kan ya? Aduh… kau jadi tampan sekali sekarang! Jadi hilang deh imej imutmu," berondong wanita itu sembari bergantian menepuk —ralat, memukul— bahu dan wajah Kuroko brutal dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Em anu, maaf… Midorima- _san_?" gumam Kuroko bingung memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan apa karena seingatnya terakhir mereka bertemu marga wanita itu masih memakai nama Takao.

Menepuk bahu Kuroko untuk yang terakhir kali, wanita itu berujar, "Ah! Kau ini selalu saja berbicara formal, panggil Kazuki saja tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Kalau begitu… Kazuki- _san_?"

"Em! Itu lebih baik. Kau ke sini mau menjenguk Setsuna- _san_ , 'kan? Masuklah, aku baru membantunya mandi," ujar Kazuki sembari memberi gesture dengan baskom kecil di tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah merawat ibuku, Kazuki- _san_ ," ujar Kuroko sembari menundukkan punggungnya sedikit.

" _I'e, i'e_ , bukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya melakukan tugasku," sampai di situ wanita itu menatap Kuroko lama dengan ekspresi khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya, namun ketika Kuroko akan menanyakan kenapa, wanita itu hanya menepuk bahunya sembari berucap.

"Masuklah, aku yakin Setsuna- _san_ juga sudah menunggumu di dalam," dan lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih di liputi kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

* * *

Angin sejuk berhembus mengantarkan aroma segar menenangkan khas embun pagi, seorang pria bersurai merah _magenta_ terlihat sedang mendudukkan diri di atas pelataran dengan sebuah cangkir sake di tangan, pandangan lurus ke depan memperhatikan para tukang kebun yang berkerja merawat kebun bunga mawar.

"Apakah aku tidak pernah mengingatkanmu kalau kau tidak boleh meminum sake?" tegur sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Tanpa menoleh ke samping, Akashi menutup matanya sembari terseyum kecil, lalu berucap, "Shintarou _ka_? Aku hanya meminum sedikit, tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak diperbolehkan meminum itu walaupun hanya sedikit! Kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan penyakitmu Akashi!"

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ , aku akan berhenti minum," meletakkan gelas sake ke nampan kecil di sampingnya, Akashi lalu mendongak menatap Midorima yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau menemaniku di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya akan bersedia duduk bersamamu kalau kau menyingkirkan minuman itu."

Mendorong nampan yang berisi botol sake berserta cangkirnya menjauh darinya, Akashi memperhatikan Midorima yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya sebelum berujar, "Kau jadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya Shintarou."

"Bukannya aku yang lebih cerewet, tapi kamu yang susah diperingatkan," ujarnya sembari mendengus, tangan disimpan kedalam lengan _haori_.

"Tidak juga, bukankah aku selalu menuruti apa yang kau katakan?"

Menatap Akashi sejenak, Midorima lalu membuang wajah kearah taman mawar di depannya, "…Kau tadi sedang berpikir untuk mengatakan masalah Kagami pada Kuroko bukan? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila mengatakannya, melihat dari ketahanan mentalnya yang sekarang, kejadian ini akan berpengaruh besar untuknya."

Menolehkan wajah ke depan, dengan ekpresi tak terbaca Akashi berujar lirih, "Aku tahu, aku sendiri sudah memikirkan hal itu."

Terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali berujar, "Tapi kita juga tidak bisa membiarkannya berlarut seperti ini, cepat atau lambat Tetsuya akan mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Dan juga jika di tunggu lebih lama lagi dampak yang akan ditimbulkan akan semakin besar. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu."

Midorima menunduk menatap lantai, lalu bergumam lirih, "…Semakin besar harapan itu tumbuh, semakin sulit juga untuk melepasnya jika hal yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan…"

Akashi mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Midorima sebelum menambahkan, "Malah di dalam beberapa kondisi, harapan itu juga bisa membuat seseorang lepas kontrol dan berbuat gegabah."

"Dan sayangnya Kuroko adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu," desah Midorima di akhir sembari menutup mata.

Menatap ke depan dengan tatapan sendu, Akashi berujar lirih, "Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang berhak untuk memberikan komentar tentang nasib yang menimpa mereka karena aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bila berada di posisinya, walaupun kami dihadapkan dengan masalah yang serupa, tapi aku masih bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai walaupun tidak bisa bersamanya."

Sekejap Akashi melirik kearah Midorima dengan tatapan sendu lalu buru-buru mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan sebelum Midorima menyadari tatapannya.

"Kurasa semua kejadian ini juga separuhnya salahku, seandainya dulu aku mencegah hubungan mereka mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Tersenyum lemah, Akashi kembali menambahkan, "Berbicara soal keinginan naïf seorang kakak."

Menunduk menatap Akashi di sampingnya, lalu berujar, "Dari awal tindakkanmu memang salah, tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Sebagai seorang kakak, kau pasti menginginkan agar adikmu tetap aman dan berbahagia walaupun kau tidak bisa setiap waktu menemaninya, dan keberadaan Kagami di samping Kuroko membuat anak itu tetap disibukkan dengan dunianya."

Akashi agak terkesima dengan penuturan Midorima, karena sejauh dari apa yang ia ingat, Midorima adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras hubungan Kagami dan Kuroko. Tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa bahkan seorang yang kaku seperti Midorima pun bisa luluh dengan keteguhan cinta mereka. Dan ia bersyukur berkat kata-kata dari pria di sampingnya itu, beban di pundaknya terasa terangkat.

Menghela nafas lalu mendongak ke atas langit sembari, berucap, "Tidak ku sangka kejadiannya akan serumit ini. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah kebebasan anak itu, tapi yang terjadi malah di luar kendaliku,"

"Kau tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, Akashi. Pada akhirnya kau tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan, kau bukanlah dewa."

"… _kami ka_ … tentu saja…" gumam Akashi lirih dengan seyuman lemah di akhir.

"Sei- _chan_ …" panggil sebuah suara di belakang mereka. Serempak ia dan Midorima menolehkan wajah ke belakang dan mendapati sosok wanita bersurai _raven_ dengan _kimono_ hijau dan _obi_ kuning kehijauan tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan kepala tertunduk.

Berjalan menghampiri wanita itu di ikuti oleh Midorima, ia pun berkata, "Kazuki, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"… _Ha'i_ , sudah…"

"Begitu, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

" _Ha'i_. _ano_ … Sei- _chan_."

"Ada apa?"

"Haruskah… kita merahasiakan ini pada Tet- _chan_? Maksudku, bukankah tidak adil baginya tidak boleh mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kita bukan merahasiakannya, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Saat ini kondisi mentalnya masih rapuh, mengatakan kejadian ini sama saja menghancurkan apa yang tersisa pada dirinya," jelas Midorima.

Melihat ekspresi sulit dari Kazuki, Akashi pun meletakkan tangannya di bahu wanita itu, lalu menambahkan, "Tenang saja, bila waktunya sudah tepat, aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya pada Tetsuya," setelahnya ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri itu yang terdiam di tempat memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Shin- _chan_ …"

"Kazuki. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi temui Kouhaku, jangan sampai ia berulah lagi dengan memakaikan kimono pada Hiroyuki."

* * *

Malam menjelang, suara-suara jangkrik menyambut, bagai memeriahkan suasana malam dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Di depan pelataran seorang pria terduduk seorang diri, angin malam berhembus lembut menerpa wajah, memainkan surai biru mudanya, tangan tersimpan di dalam lengan haori dan mata biru langitnya menatap jauh ke atas langit, sedangkan pikirannya tengah berkelana entah ke mana.

Dari arah samping, seorang pria bersurai emas berjalan mendekat dengan tangannya yang juga tersimpan di dalam lengan haori, seyuman lebar senantiasa tertoreh di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kuroko _cchi_ ," sapa si surai emas.

"Kise- _kun_?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu- _ssu_?"

"…Tentu"

"Terima kasih- _ssu_ "

Sejenak, keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Angin malam berhembus mengantarkan kesejukan, membuat keduanya terhanyut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai saat si surai emas memutuskan memecah keheningan itu, "Tidak terasa sudah 6 tahun ya- _ssu_ , keadaan sudah banyak berubah sekarang."

Tanpa menoleh, Kuroko berujar lirih, "… _Ha'i_."

Kise menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kuroko dari samping sebelum kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, "Aku senang kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja-ssu."

"Kise-kun sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik- _ssu_. Minggu lalu saat kami mengunjungi kalian ke Kyoto, Akashi _cchi_ menyempatkan mengajakku pergi mengunjungi kuil Kinkakuji dan kuil Ryoanji lalu kami juga sempat mengunjungi Shugakujin Imperial Villa walaupun hanya sebentar, penjagaan di sana ketat sekali- _ssu_ ," cerita Kise panjang lebar.

Tersenyum lembut mendengarkan cerita Kise, Kuroko pun berujar, "Kelihatannya kalian mulai akrab, ya? Aku ikut senang. Mulai sekarang tolong jaga kakakku dengan baik untukku."

"Ku-Kuroko _cchi_ kenapa bicara begitu- _ssu_ , kau mengatakannya seperti kami punya hubungan khusus saja."

"Bukannya begitu?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak- _ssu_! Ka-kami hanya teman baik."

"Benarkah?"

Berdehem menutupi rasa malu, Kise berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ka-kalau tidak salah, minggu depan ulang tahun Kishou yang pertama 'kan- _ssu_? Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

"Menurut Kuroko _cchi_ , Kishou mau diberikan hadiah apa, ya- _ssu_?"

"Apapun tidak masalah Kise- _kun_ ,"

"Hm… kalau Kuroko _cchi_ sendiri?"

"Aku? Bagiku kehadiran kalian semua pun sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan mengajak yang lainnya ke sini- _ssu_."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, dari semalam aku tidak melihat Aomine- _kun_ ke sini, kupikir kemarin ia akan menyambut kami datang, apa ia sedang berhalangan hadir? Dan juga…" berhenti sesaat sebelum Kuroko kembali berucap.

"Apakah ada kabar dari Kagami- _kun_? Kuharap keadaannya baik-baik saja," ujarnya lirih.

Kuroko tahu seharusnya ia merasa kecewa karena Kagami sudah mengingkari janjinya untuk membawanya pergi, tapi ia menekankan dalam hati bahwa Kagami bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengingkari janjinya tanpa alasan yang jelas jadi jika ia tidak bisa datang itu berarti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. yang ia harapkan hanyalah Kagami baik-baik saja di mana pun ia berada.

Namun perubahan ekspresi dari Kise membuat perasaannya menjadi khawatir, ada yang tidak beres dengan gelagat pria itu terlihat dari caranya menggigit bibirnya dan kain yukata di pangkuannya yang di cengkram erat.

"Ada apa Kise- _kun_?"

Menundukkan kepala hingga sebagian wajah tertutup surai keemasannya, Kise pun berujar perlahan, "…Sebenarnya… aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu-ssu, tapi kurasa akan tidak adil kalau kau tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Sebenarnya… Aomine _cchi_ dan Kagami _cchi_ … mereka sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu…"

Seakan dunia membeku, ketika perkataan Kise sampai di pendengarannya, Kuroko terpaku di tempat dengan bola-bola _aquamarine_ -nya yang terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sedangkan pikirannya berkecamuk dengan berbagai bersitan sangkal seakan menolak informasi yang baru ia dapat tadi.

Tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi tanpa sadar Kuroko berdiri menghadap Kise, tangannya yang bergetar hebat terkepal erat, " _Uso_ … bagaimana… bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi saat aku pergi?!"

Ikut berdiri, Kise meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Kuroko, berharap menenangkan emosi yang tidak biasa dari pria di depannya, "Ku-Kuroko _cchi_ tenang dulu- _ssu_ , sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kalau Kagamicchi sudah meninggal- _ssu_ , mereka hanya…"

"Hanya apa Kise- _kun_?!"

"Mereka hanya menemukan _haori_ Kagami _cchi_ di gudang belakang mansion ini- _ssu_ ," ujar Kise dengan hati-hati, meninggalkan fakta tentang keadaan _haori_ itu saat ditemukan.

"Gudang belakang…? Mansion ini…? Aku… tidak mengerti, kenapa di tempat ini?"

Mendorong perlahan bahu Kuroko duduk, Kise pun menjelaskan, "Kami juga tidak mengerti- _ssu_ sampai kasusnya di tutup pun, kami tidak menemukan temuan lain selain _haori_ nya- _ssu_ , atau pun motif kejadian, bahkan menemukan tubuhnya pun tidak, Kagami _cchi_ seperti menghilang begitu saja seperti di telan bumi- _ssu_ , jadi kami hanya membuat asumsi dari barang bukti satu-satunya yang ada kalau Kagami _cchi_ sudah tewas- _ssu_."

Terduduk lemas di tempat, Kuroko berusaha tenang dengan mengatur nafasnya perlahan, lalu mendongak menatap Kise sembari berkata, "Maaf Kise- _kun_ , bisakah kau mengatakan detail kejadiannya, lalu Aomine-kun juga, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kise tersenyum lemah, kelebatan memori di mana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika beberapa orang mengangkat tandu jasad Aomine kembali mengusik, membuka luka lamanya yang belum juga tertutup sempurna.

"Tidak ada yang tahu masalah apa yang di hadapi Aominecchi sampai ia melakukan tindakan drastis itu- _ssu_ , tapi tepat satu bulan pernikahan kalian Aomine _cchi_ melakukan bunuh diri dikamarnya- _ssu_ , lalu tidak lama setelah kasus bunuh diri Aomine _cchi_ , Himuro- _san_ mendatangi kami satu persatu dan mengabarkan kalau Kagamicchi menghilang- _ssu_."

"Aomine- _kun_ … bunuh diri…?" gumam Kuroko, ada rasa tidak percaya kalau Aomine bisa bertindak senekat itu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. "Apakah benar-benar tidak ada motif sama sekali yang di temukan?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Kise menjawab perlahan, "Yang bisa di temukan hanyalah tulisan kata 'Maaf' yang di tulis dengan darah di samping mayatnya."

"Maaf?" ulang Kuroko lalu terdiam memikirkan perkataan terakhir Aomine di tunjukan untuk siapa namun tidak ada yang muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Lalu, satu bulan. Apakah Kagami- _kun_ baru dinyatakan menghilang setelah satu bulan pernikahanku?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya sebelum itu Kagami _cchi_ sudah dinyatakan menghilang-ssu tapi Himuro- _san_ dan Murasakibara _cchi_ mencoba mencarinya di tempat-tempat terdekat dahulu, dan ketika tidak ada juga tanda-tanda keberadaan Kagami _cchi_ , mereka baru mendatangi kami- _ssu_ ," jelas Kise sembari mengingat kembali kejadian bagaimana Himuro yang menangis frustasi di pelukan Murasakibara ketika menanyakan keberadaan Kagami padanya.

"Lalu ketika berita hilangnya Kagami _cchi_ sampai ke telinga Akashi _cchi_ , Akashi _cchi_ lalu mendatangi tempat ini- _ssu_ untuk menanyakan apa mereka ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini dan dari keterangan seorang pelayan di sini kami tahu kalau Kagami _cchi_ dan Aomine _cchi_ pernah ketempat ini- _ssu_ ," lanjut Kise.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ pernah ke sini? Kapan? Dan lagi bukankah Kagami- _kun_ seharusnya tidak di perbolehkan untuk datang ke sini?" ujarnya sembari mengingat betapa murkanya keluarganya ketika mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kagami, dan mengusir pemuda itu dari mansion mereka, itu sebabnya ia dan Kagami memutuskan untuk selalu bertemu di hutan.

"Katanya satu hari sebelum perjamuan makan-ssu, ketika pelayan itu menegur mereka Aomine _cchi_ mengatakan kalau ia dan Kagami _cchi_ datang untuk membantu, dan karena situasi saat itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya pelayan itu akhirnya membiarkan mereka- _ssu_."

"Dari kesaksian pelayan itulah, Akashi _cchi_ mengerahkan pelayan di sini untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan di mansion ini- _ssu_. Setelahnya kami…" berhenti sejenak, Kise melempar pandangan ke arah Kuroko yang tetap terduduk diam di tempatnya, mata tertuju ke arahnya dengan tatapan determinasi dan ingin tahu yang kuat.

Kise berpikir keras menemukan cara terbaik untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke pada Kuroko namun tetap tidak menemukan kata apapun yang bisa di pakai, "Kami… menemukan jejak darah dan _haori_ Kagami _cchi_ di gudang- _ssu_ …" lirihnya hati-hati, memperhatikan gelagat pria di sampingnya dengan khawatir.

Walaupun sikapnya tetap tenang, Kise bisa melihat dari mata pria itu kalau berita ini sudah memberikan dampak yang sangat besar baginya.

"Ta-tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang bisa menemukan jasad Kagami _cchi_ jadi mungkin kita masih—"

"Kise- _kun_ sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," sela Kuroko sembari tersenyum lemah kearah Kise.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan keadaan Himuro- _san_ sekarang? Apa ia masih membuka toko roti di sekitar sini?" ujar Kuroko merubah subjek.

Kise menggelengkan kepala, "Setelah berita di temukannya haori Kagamicchi, Himuro- _san_ memutuskan menutup toko rotinya dan pindah dari daerah sini bersama Murasakibara _cchi_ ,"

Menundukkan kepala sembari terseyum sendu, Kuroko pun berkata, "Sekarang Himuro- _san_ pasti membenciku, karena gara-gara akulah Kagami- _kun_ jadi—"

"Kuroko _cchi_ jangan berkata seperti itu- _ssu_! Himuro- _san_ tidak pernah membenci Kuroko _cchi_ kok- _ssu_. Dia hanya kecewa dengan perlakuan keluarga Kuroko _cchi_ pada kalian berdua."

Dengan wajah masih tertutup surai biru mudanya, Kuroko lalu berdiri limbung, "Maaf Kise- _kun_ , kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa pusing jadi aku akan langsung pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat."

"Kuroko _cchi_ …"

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahukanku tentang Kagami- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Aku menghargainya, aku pergi dulu," pamit Kuroko yang lalu tanpa menoleh lagi ia pun langsung beranjak pergi.

Buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya, Kise mengangkat tangannya berusaha mencegah Kuroko pergi, "Tung— Kuroko _cchi_!" namun pria biru muda itu sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

Menurunkan tangannya yang menggantung di udara, Kise hanya bisa terdiam memandangi punggung Kuroko dari jauh, dalam hati ia berkata, bijakkah sudah keputusannya mengatakan hal itu pada Kuroko?

* * *

Kuroko berjalan linglung menyusuri lorong dengan wajah tertunduk lesu dan pikiran yang berkecamuk, berpikir apa yang akan ia perbuat setelah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan dan ketika menoleh ke samping, Kuroko bisa melihat kazuki yang tersenyum kearahnya, di pelukannya ada seorang bayi mungil yang kurang lebih berumur 2 tahun bersurai hitam legam.

"Kau mau kemana, Tet- _chan_? Makan malam sudah mau dimulai," tegurnya, senyuman lebar secerah sinar matahari senantiasa terukir di wajah jelitanya.

Tersenyum lemah, Kuroko pun menjawab, "Maaf Kazuki- _san_ sepertinya aku akan melewatkannya, ada yang ingin aku lakukan sebelumnya."

"Begitukah? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamarku,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi nanti kalau urusanmu sudah selesai datanglah ke ruang makan, oke?"

"… _Ha'i_ …"

Mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan ada yang aneh pada Kuroko, Kazuki pun bertanya khawatir, "Tet- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kazuki- _san_ , maaf aku harus pergi sekarang," pamitnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Kazuki menatap punggung Kuroko dengan alis yang berkerut, menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Kazuki," panggil seseorang dari belakang. Menolehkan kepala, ia bisa menangkap sosok suaminya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama putra pertama mereka di gendongan.

"Shin- _chan_ ," sahut si wanita.

Mengerutkan alis ketika mendapati ekspresi tak biasa dari sang istri, Midorima pun bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"…Entahlah… hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak, ada yang aneh dari sikap Tet- _chan_ ," jawab wanita itu ragu, mata biru keperakannya kembali memperhatikan lorong dimana Kuroko lewat tadi, di ikuti oleh Midorima yang juga menatap arah yang sama.

* * *

Begitu pintu bergeser menutup, Kuroko menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu lalu beringsut jatuh ke lantai, tangannya ia bawa mencengkram pelan surai biru mudanya, satunya lagi ia lipat di atas lututnya dan menjatuhkan kepala di sana, membiarkan lengan _haori_ nya basah oleh air mata, menumpahkan rasa sakit di dadanya yang seakan mencekiknya hingga sulit bernafas.

Ia merasa sudah menjadi pengkhianat karena sudah menikahi Satsuki tanpa mengetahui keadaan Kagami terlebih dahulu. Seseorang tolong katakan bagaimana ia harus menebus perbuatannya ini, tolong katakan bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan sakit ini.

Di tengah kekalutannya, Kuroko menetapkan keputusan. Buru-buru berdiri, ia lalu menghapus air mata yang tersisa, dan bergegas menuju laci belajarnya mencari sesuatu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, terlihat Kise sedang berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju tempat di mana ia tahu kamar Akashi berada. Sesampainya pada tujuan, tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu atau sekedar memberi tahu kedatangannya, Kise menggeser pintu di depannya dengan terburu-buru.

"AKASHI _CCHI_!"

* * *

Selesai menulis surat, Kuroko memasukkannya ke amplop kecil berwarna coklat lalu meletakkannya di bawah bantal, berdiri mengambil langkah mundur, Kuroko beringsut turun setelah punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, membuka genggaman dan terlihatlah sebutir peluru di sana.

Wajahnya tetap terlihat kosong walaupun air mata kembali mengalir di kedua kelereng _aquamarine_ -nya, memasukkan peluru kelubang pistol _revolver_ -nya, memutarnya beberapa kali lalu mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke kepalanya sendiri.

Bertepatan dengan pintu kamarnya yang bergeser terbuka, jarinya menarik pelatuk.

"Tetsu… TETSUYA!"

'DORRR!'

* * *

"WOAAA!" Furihata tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya yang memucat diliputi syok dan ketakuatan.

Fukuda yang tidur di samping Furihata mau tidak mau terbangun akibat teriakan Furihata tadi, "…Furi? Oi Furi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Fukuda panik begitu melihat temannya bergetar ketakutan mencengkram rambutnya sendiri.

Dari arah pintu suara langkah kaki terdengar, "Oi kalian ke— loh Furihata, kau kenapa." Ujar Hyuga yang muncul dari arah pintu bersama Kiyoshi, disusul oleh Riko dan seorang _maid_ yang langsung bergegas menghampiri Furihata di tempat tidurnya.

"Furihata- _kun_ , hei kau kenapa?!" Tanya Riko sembari duduk di samping Furihata lalu menggoncang bahunya pelan.

"Ada apa ini, Fukuda?" Tanya Hyuga pada Fukuda yang berada di sampingnya sembari mengelus punggung Furihata yang bergetar hebat, dari sampingnya yang lain, Kiyoshi datang membawa handuk basah, memberikan satu pada Hyuga lalu mulai melap kaki Furihata sementara Hyuga sendiri melap wajah dan telapak tangan Furihata, berharap bisa meredakan ketegangan yang dialami pemuda itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu _senpai_ , tiba-tiba saja Furihata terbangun lalu berteriak," jelas Fukuda.

"Aida- _san_ , ini airnya," ucap gadis pelayan berpakaian yukata tipis sembari menyodorkan segelas air pada Riko.

"Terima kasih, yuri- _san_ ," ujar Riko seraya menyambut gelas air dari yuri, lalu mencoba meminumkannya pada Furihata yang bersandar di bahunya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Furihata mencoba meraih gelas yang disodorkan padanya lalu meminum isinya namun karena tubuhnya belum siap menerima benda asing masuk, dia pun tersedak minumannya.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan saja, Furihata- _kun_ ," ujar Riko sembari kembali mengelus punggung Furihata diikuti oleh Hyuga yang masih memasang wajah khawatir pada _kouhai_ nya.

" _Minna_ , ada apa ribut-ribut— loh ada apa dengan Furihata?!" dari arah pintu Izuki berlari kecil mendekati tempat tidur di ikuti anak-anak Seirin yang tersisa.

"Kelihatannya ia mengalami serangan panik," jawab Riko yang lalu agak tersentak kecil ketika merasakan beban di bahunya menghilang, menoleh ke arah Furihata, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu menunduk, menyembunyikan kelereng _brownies_ -nya di balik surai kecoklatan itu.

Terdiam sejenak, tanpa mendongakkan kepala, Furihata berujar lirih, "… _Minna_ , ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian…"

* * *

Alhamdullillah akhirnya chapter 6 selesai~

(sujud syukur)

Duh! Lega banget deh rasanya setelah berminggu-minggu mentok di satu chapter akhirnya Ferl bisa _move on_! (tebar bunga di rumah tetangga #dilempar baskom).

Sebenarnya di chapter ini cuma cerita selipannya aja buat menyempurnakan cerita masa lalunya Kuroko tapi Ferl gak nyangka bisa sepanjang ini padahal udah banyak yang dipotong =_= , tadinya juga Ferl udah niat mau dibagi dua aja tapi udah janji kalau di chapter 8 bakalan selesai, jadi terpaksa diterusin.

Oh ya, di chapter kemarin-kemarin Ferl lupa menyebutkan kalau butler di timeline Furihata dan yang lainnya itu bernama Shirogane Eiji pelatih tim Rakuzan sedangkan yang Shirogane Kozou di sini ia adalah pelatih tim Teikou.

Lalu percakapan Kuroko di fic ini berdasarkan dari _residual energy_ dari percakapannya sendiri bersama orang lain di masa lampau (di chapter ini), jadi mungkin kalian akan merasakan déjà vu saat membaca kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang dari satu chapter ke chapter lain.

Dan untuk umur Kuroko waktu bertemu Furihata, umurnya tetap 16 tahun (di umur di mana ia menunggu Kagami) walaupun seharusnya ia berumur 22 tahun ketika meninggal, lalu untuk di scene pertama pas mereka lagi anak-anak umur mereka adalah : Murasakibara 10, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, dan Akashi 9, dan Kuroko 6.

Oke dari pada author notenya nanti tambah panjang lebih baik Ferl sudahin dulu sampai di sini.

Lagi mulai ngerjain draf chapter tujuh nih, kayaknya bakalan panjang lagi (tepar) _(:'3_/ /)_, do'ain Ferl supaya bisa cepat nyelesain chapter 7, ya~

Balesan review :

Xxxlovers

Wai~ xxxlovers-san, terima kasih sudah mau review,

Buat pertanyaan xxxlovers-san, nanti semuanya bakalan di beri tahu di chapter tujuh kok, dan untuk pelatihan Riko, Ferl pikir karena mereka ayah dan anak jadi cara pelatihan mereka nggak akan jauh-jauh amat cuman Kagetora-san pake pistol kalau mau melatih XDD. terima kasih atas dukungannya dan terima kasih udah mau review, mampir lagi ya (~^w^)~

Di mohon reviewnya ya minna ~

Selamat tahun baru minna (~ ^w^)~

Bye ~


	7. The Search

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Hyuga. Tangan terlipat di dada dan mata tertuju ke lantai, termenung. Mereka baru saja selesai mendengarkan cerita Furihata tentang sejarah mansion yang mereka tempati sekarang dan orang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku pikir ia memiliki tujuan dengan memperlihatkan masa lalunya kepada Furi, seperti meminta kita untuk melakukan sesuatu," ujar Fukuda memberikan sugesti.

Riko yang dari tadi hanya terduduk diam di tempatnya dengan tangan memangku dagu mendongak memandang Fukuda, alis terangkat satu, "Seperti?"

"Seperti… apalah yang bisa membuat arwahnya tenang,"

"Andai saja kita bisa membantu, tapi kita cuma sekumpulan pelajar SMA, memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu mereka?"

"Ada," dari arah pintu sosok Shigehiro muncul, berjalan menghampiri anak-anak Seirin yang berkumpul di ranjang Furihata dan Fukuda, "Masih ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk membantu Tetsuya- _san_ ," lanjutnya.

"Tetsuya- _san_?! Kau kenal Kuroko?!"

"Tentu saja, aku keturunannya. Dan lagi ia selalu menampakkan dirinya ketika waktu makan malam di taman, siapa pun yang tinggal atau menginap di sini pasti pernah bertemu dengannya," jelas Shigehiro.

"Jadi kau juga pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Yah… saat aku pertama kali bermalam di mansion kakek, aku bertemu dengannya di taman…" ujar Shigehiro sembari mendongakkan kepalanya seakan mengingat-ingat kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kuroko.

* * *

Ribuan bintang terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang mempercantik langit malam yang pekat dengan kilauannya bak permata, bulan bersinar terang tanpa ada awan yang berusaha menutupi, bersinar menerangi sosok pemuda yang tengah menyendiri di taman, angin berhembus lembut mempermainkan surai biru mudanya.

"Hei!" panggil Shigehiro sembari berlari mendekati sosok itu.

Merasa terpanggil pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk membelalakkan mata ketika melihat wajah si pemanggil.

"Kagami- _kun_?" sentaknya.

"Hm? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Tersentak dari _trance_ -nya, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum pahit, " _I'e_ , maaf sepertinya aku salah mengenalimu dengan seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Begitu. Oh ya, kau sedang apa di sini? Sebentar lagi mau makan malam loh, tidak masuk?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan menundanya, aku masih ingin di sini,"

Menganggukkan kepala mengerti, Shigehiro pun berucap kembali, "Oh… ya sudah. Eh, tapi setidaknya kalau kau ingin keluar pakailah pakaian tebal seperti jaket atau semacamnya, kau akan terserang masuk angin kalau hanya memakai pakaian setipis itu, ukh! Mana aku tidak bawa jaket lagi."

Mendengar celotehan Shigehiro, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sembari membawa tangannya yang tertutup lengan lebar _haori_ ke mulutnya, punggungnya terlihat bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shigehiro bingung melihat gelagat pemuda itu yang menurutnya aneh.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau sikapmu mirip sekali dengan orang itu," ujar si surai biru muda sembari mengulum senyum.

"Apa orang yang kau maksud, orang yang sama dengan yang tadi?"

Tersenyum lembut penuh nostalgia pemuda itu hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Oh ya, karena kau masih ingin di sini, aku akan ke dalam dulu untuk mengambilkanmu jaket, tunggu aku, ya?" ujar Shigehiro sembari mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sebentar lagi makan malam 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau langsung pergi keruang makan saja."

"Begitu, ya sudah aku duluan masuk, cepatlah masuk sebelum kau kedinginan, oke?"

" _Ha'i_."

Di pertengahan jalan, Shigehiro berhenti sembari menepuk dahinya ketika ia ingat telah melewatkan sesuatu, berbalik menghadap Kuroko, pemuda itu pun bertanya, "Maaf, aku lupa menanyakan namamu, aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, kau?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya, "…Kuroko Tetsuya… _dessu_ …"

Mendengar nama itu Shigehiro terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menggumamkan nama itu dengan dahi berkerut, "Kuroko?"

* * *

"Dan setelahnya, aku baru ingat kalau hanya aku saja remaja yang menginap di sini," ujar Shigehiro menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung _speechless_ dengan keringat besar menggantung di kepala mereka ketika mendengar cerita Shigehiro, " _Ano_ , Ogiwara…"

"Bukannya itu terlalu lama untuk sadar?"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa hantu wanita berambut pink yang di temui _kantouku_ dan Koganei- _senpai_ , apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Ah, mungkin yang kau maksud itu Satsuki- _san_ , dia memang sering menampakkan diri pada tamu-tamu yang menginap di sini, tapi dia tidak mempunyai maksud jahat kok. Seorang pelayan di sini mengatakan kalau dahulu ada seorang _footman_ yang mengagumi kecantikkan Satsuki- _san_ , dan jatuh depresi ketika mengetahui Satsuki- _san_ tewas, katanya _footman_ itu menyimpan sesuatu milik Satsuki- _san_ sebagai harapan agar arwahnya tetap berada di mansion ini."

"Memangnya benda apa yang disimpan _footman_ itu?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu benda apa yang disembunyikannya yang pasti selama benda itu tidak ditemukan, kemungkinan Satsuki- _san_ selamanya akan terkurung di mansion ini dan tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"…Rumit juga, ya?"

Terdiam dengan ekspresi prihatin terpahat di wajahnya, Riko pun berujar, "Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Furihata- _kun_ tadi, aku jadi berpikir kalaupun sudah berabad-abad terlewati orang yang bernama Tetsuya itu masih tetap menunggu di taman itu, berharap kalau kekasihnya akan menjemputnya. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

"Tapi, bukannya mereka berdua sudah sama-sama meninggal, seharusnya mereka sudah bisa bertemu di alam sana, bukan?" ujar Kawahara.

"Tidak, kejadiannya tidak akan sesimpel itu. Bila kalian berpikiran kalau kematian dapat mempertemukan mereka berarti kalian naïf. Ambil contoh dari kejadian yang menimpa Tetsuya-san dan yang lainnya ini, apa setelah mereka menyusul yang lain arwah mereka bisa tenang? Tidak bukan?"

Seisi ruangan terdiam merenung sesaat, sampai Fukuda angkat bicara dengan kerutan di dahi, "…Bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu? Entah kenapa aku tidak suka membiarkan hal ini begitu saja."

"Em! Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu kami akan membantu, kau tahu sesuatu Ogiwara- _kun_? Seperti hal apa yang membuat mereka tertahan di dunia ini?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, memang benar ada cara untuk membuat arwah mereka tenang. Mungkin alasan mereka terikat di dunia ini memang berbeda-beda, tapi permasalahannya sama, yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemukan jasad Kagami- _san_ dan menguburkannya dengan layak."

"Tapi bukankah mencari mayat yang sudah dikubur beratus-ratus tahun itu akan susah, bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya?"

"Pasti bisa! Selama bertahun-tahun ini orang-orang yang pernah tinggal di mansion ini mengaku hanya pernah di temui penampakkan-penampakkan tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengatakan kalau mereka pernah bermimpi aneh berulang-ulang. Bila Tetsuya- _san_ sampai sejauh itu menunjukannya di mimpi, dia pasti percaya kalau kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi di mana kita harus memulai? Apakah ada petunjuk?"

"Ah! Soal itu sebenarnya aku menemukan sebuah buku catatan milik Tetsuya- _san_ , dan mungkin di sana bisa di jadikan petunjuk,"

"Benarkah? Lalu di mana buku itu?"

"Err… itu masalahnya. Kau tahu 'kan tidak banyak yang menginap di mansion _ji_ - _chan_ , dan banyak kamar yang tidak terpakai di mansion ini, jadi aku sering berpindah-pindah kamar dan sepertinya tanpa sengaja menghilangkan buku itu di sesuatu tempat, hehe…" ujar Shigehiro terkekeh canggung sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, meninggalkan yang lain di ruangan itu kembali _speechless_.

"OI _GAKI_!" raung Riko sembari mencengkram kepala Shigehiro kuat, "KAU BILANG BUKU ITU PENTING, DAN KAU BERANI MENGHILANGKANNYA BEGITU SAJA?!" lanjutnya.

"DAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENAMBAHKAN 'HEHE'!" raung Hyuga ikut mencengkram kepala Shigehiro.

"Uwaa! Maaf, _itai_! Maaf ampun…" jerit Shigehiro panik. Dalam hati ia berucap ngeri, _'pelatih dan kapten Seirin benar-benar menyeramkan."_

…

" _Shitakanai_ , sepertinya kita harus mencarinya di seluruh ruangan di mansion ini, Ogiwara- _kun_ , ada petunjuk?"

"Emm… seingatku, aku meletakkannya di laci meja, em… atau di atas meja, atau di dalam lemari…"

"Bicaranya yang jelas, _mou_!"

"Eh! Maaf aku lupa spesifiknya yang mana, tapi sepertinya ada di antara yang kusebutkan tadi,"

" _Takku_ … ya sudah kita berpencar saja kita bagi menjadi 2 tim, tim pertama mencari di lantai 2 tim ke dua mencari ke lantai 3,"

"Aku juga akan meminta beberapa pelayan untuk membantu mencari buku jurnal itu,"

"Bagus! Itu akan memudahkan kita untuk mendapatkan buku itu,"

"Tu-tunggu _kantouku_ , kita harus mencarinya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja lebih cepat, lebih baik"

"Ta-tapi ini masih jam 3 pagi!"

" _Shitakanai deshou_? Kita tinggal 2 hari lagi di sini sebelum papaku menjemput, apa lagi pencarian ini kemungkinan akan memakan waktu yang lama. Lagi pula kalian juga pasti tidak akan bisa tidur lagi setelah mendengarkan cerita ini, 'kan?"

"Tapi ini sama saja dengan mempercepat tes keberanian," keluh Hyuga lemas.

" _Ma_ ~ _ma_ ~ Hyuga, _don't mind_!" seru Izuki seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyuga jenaka.

"Berisik Izuki!"

"Tes keberanian?" ucap Shigehiro penasaran.

"Yah, klub basket kami punya tradisi kalau disaat akhir _traning camp_ , kami akan melakukan tes uji keberanian," jelas Koganei.

"Wah, seru juga,"

"Kalian berdua, jangan mengobrol! Ayo kumpul, kita akan mengundi siapa yang dapat tim pertama dan kedua,"

"Eh, _ha'i_!"

* * *

Seusainya pengundian tim, terbentuklah 4 tim yang bekerja 2 tim dalam satu lantai sekaligus, satu di bagian barat satunya lagi memeriksa di bagian timur dengan alasan untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Tim 1 lantai 2 bagian barat : Tsuchida, Mitobe, & Koganei.

" _Oujamashimassu_ ," salam Tsuchida begitu ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamar, diikuti Koganei dan Mitobe di belakangnnya.

"Yah~ ruangan-ruangan kamar di sini memang luas ya? Apa bisa kita memeriksa semuanya dengan cuma bertiga?" ujar Koganei sembari membuka laci nakas asal.

"Itu sebabnya kita harus bergegas, masih banyak lagi ruangan yang harus kita periksa,"

"Ada apa Mitobe? …oh! Benar juga dari pada mencarinya dengan membabi buta, lebih baik kita membagi tugas saja, kau jenius Mitobe!" puji Koganei sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan Tsuchida terpekur memandangi interaksi — _one side_ — MitoKoga.

'Mereka tadi sedang ngobrol?' pikir Tsuchida bingung.

* * *

Tim 2 lantai 2 bagian timur : Shigehiro, Kawahara, & Tanaka ( _footman_ ).

"Oi Ogiwara, kau ingat bagaimana rupa bukunya?" Tanya Kawahara sembari memeriksa isi lemari.

"Hm… kalau tidak salah buku jurnal itu berukuran kecil berwarna krim dengan garis horizontal berwarna hijau lumut dengan nama Tetsuya- _san_ di belakang _cover_."

Seperti mengingat sesuatu Kawahara tersentak di tempat lalu berbalik menghadap Shigehiro, "Aku ingat sekarang! Pantas saja waktu itu aku merasa familiar dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kau pernah menemukkannya?"

" _Ha'i_ , tidak salah lagi! Coba ikut aku," serempak tim 2 keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Tim 3 lantai 3 bagian barat : Riko, Hyuga, & Kiyoshi.

"Woah… tempat ini lebih luas lagi dari pada kamar-kamar yang lain," komentar Hyuga kagum.

"Di lantai tiga inikan memang di peruntukkan untuk kamar keluarga, jadi tidak heran kalau kamar-kamar di sini lebih luas dari kamar yang lain. Ngomong-ngomong kamar Kuroko- _san_ berada di dekat sini, jadi kalian tidak boleh berisik oke?" jelas Riko.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ , tahu kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong Riko."

" _Ha'i_?"

"Ini kamar siapa, ya?"

"Oh, katanya sih ini kamar putri Kuroko- _san_ , tapi karena beliau sudah pindah bersama suaminya, kamar ini jadi tidak terpakai lagi."

"Begitu…"

"Memangnya ada apa Kiyoshi?"

"…Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada hawa aneh di sini," aku Kiyoshi sembari membuka lemari baju.

"Hah? Apanya yang an—," belum sempat Hyuga menyelesaikan perkataannya, dari arah lemari, Kiyoshi tiba-tiba melompat kebelakang sambil berteriak kesetanan.

"WOAAA!"

"Oi Kiyoshi, ada ap—mbuh!" dan sekali lagi kata-katanya terpaksa tertelan kembali ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kiyoshi memeluknya erat.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang kalian jangan berisik!"

"Kamu kenapa sih, lepasin!"

"Di-di sana…" gagap Kiyoshi dengan tangan bergetar menunjuk ke arah lemari, mau tidak mau membuat Hyuga yang berada dipelukkannya ikut merasa gugup.

"A-apanya?"

"Di-di sana… ada tikus…" lapor Kiyoshi dengan masih memasang ekspresi horor menunjuk arah lemari, Hyuga _speechless_.

" _Daho_!"

'Bletak!'

" _Itte_!"

"Kupikir tadi apa ternyata cuma tikus, tegakkan punggungmu! Masa sama tikus saja kau takut!"

"Tapi 'kan kau tahu sendiri aku paling trauma dengan namanya tikus," kilah Kiyoshi sembari lebih memeluk Hyuga dengan erat, wajah di benamkan di bahu Hyuga.

"Akh! Sudah lepaskan!" omel Hyuga sembari berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan beruang Kiyoshi dengan mendorong dada pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku merasa aman kalau memelukmu, Hyuga."

"Geez… kalian ini berisik sekali," menggelengkan kepala, Riko mencoba mengabaikan keberisikkan KiyoHyuu dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kepenjuru ruangan hingga bulir hazelnya bersirobok dengan sebuah lukisan yang tertempel di dinding di sudut ruangan dekat meja nakas.

Lukisan itu sendiri adalah lukisan cat air bunga sakura dengan beberapa tulisan sajak di sampingnya, walaupun warna kanvasnya sudah menguning termakan waktu, tidak lantas mengurangi keindahan dari lukisan itu.

Terpesona dengan keindahannya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Riko menghampiri lukisan itu dengan perasaan kagum, "Wah… cantik sekali…" ujarnya, lalu menempelkan jari jemari lentiknya ke kaca yang melindungi lukisan itu.

Menyusuri _frame_ lukisan itu dengan jari telunjuknya, tanpa sengaja hazelnya menemui sesuatu yang ganjil. "Teppei, apa kau membawa sesuatu seperti benda tajam atau semacamnya?"

Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hyuga, tanpa terpengaruh dengan pemberontakkan yang dilakukan Hyuga di pelukkannya Kiyoshi menjawab, "Hm? Aku bawa _cutter_ , memangnya ada apa?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku periksa dari lukisan ini." ujar Riko sembari melepaskan lukisan yang ia temukan dari dinding dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Seperti melupakan rasa takutnya tadi, dengan entengnya Kiyoshi melepaskan pelukkannya dari Hyuga, menghampiri Riko, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping gadis itu sembari menyodorinya _cutter_ kecil yang ia keluarkan dari kantong celana.

"O-oi _kantouku_ kau mau apa?! Itu properti mansion ini!" cegah Hyuga ketika melihat Riko mulai menguraikan lukisan itu dari _frame_ -nya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, lihat, kanvasnya dijahit ulang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan hingga membutuhkan kanvas tambahan," ujar Riko sembari mulai memotong benang yang mengikat kanvas itu dengan hati-hati.

Selesai menguraikan benang perlahan Riko menggoyangkan lukisan itu kebawah hingga sesuatu terjatuh dari lukisan itu.

'plop'

Hyuga yang pertama kali melihat benda yang terjatuh dari lukisan itu langsung terperanjat naik ke atas tempat tidur tepat di samping Riko, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas-dingin. Benda itu sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah sepucuk amplop kecil berwarna coklat, tapi yang menyebabkan reaksi ngeri dari Hyuga adalah adanya warna merah kehitaman mencurigakan di beberapa sudut amplop itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan bercak-bercak mencurigakan tersebut Riko memungut amplop tersebut dari lantai dan memeriksanya bolak balik.

"O-oi jangan diambil! Bagaimana kalau amplop itu berisi kutukan!" ujar Hyuga ngeri.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh! Memangnya apa yang janggal dari amplop ini?" sergah Riko sembari membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Ketika sepucuk kertas di keluarkan dari amplop itu bau aneh menyengat menyerbak menyerang penciuman membuat ketiganya secara reflecks menutup hidung mereka, Riko yang memeganginya terpaksa menjauhkan kertas itu dari mereka. Dengan jarak sepanjang tangan Riko membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan, takut merobeknya tanpa sengaja.

Ketika lipatan kertas itu sudah terbuka ketiganya bisa melihat beberapa kalimat yang tertulis dikertas itu dan sebagiannya menghilang tertutup noda merah kehitaman yang sama dengan yang ada di amplopnya, dari situ, di benak mereka bertiga asumsi yang sama terbentuk tentang bercak merah-kehitaman itu : darah.

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Un-untuk apa seseorang menyimpan benda seperti ini?!"

"Untuk menahan arwah pergi ke peristirahatan terakhir," jawab Riko, dengan ekpresi tak terbaca di wajahnya.

"Ha-hah?"

Menoleh ke arah Hyuga dengan ekspresi belum berubah, Riko menjelaskan, "Kau pasti masih ingat yang dikatakan oleh Ogiwara- _kun_ 'kan? Tentang seorang footman yang menyimpan sesuatu milik Satsuki- _san_ untuk menahan arwahnya tetap di sini, sepertinya benda yang di maksud adalah ini."

"Kurasa itu masuk akal, bagaimanapun tidak akan ada yang mencurigai kalau benda ini di simpan di dalam lukisan, bukan?" ujar Kiyoshi membenarkan.

Menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Kiyoshi, Riko lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah kertas itu, "Sepertinya ini surat dari Tetsuya- _san_ untuk Satsuki- _san_ dan jika benar darah yang tertempel di kertas ini milik Satsuki-san, kemungkinan kertas ini berada di dekatnya ketika ia bunuh diri."

"Dan _footman_ itu langsung mengambilnya ketika pelayan lain berusaha membersihkan kamar Satsuki- _san_ ," timpal Kiyoshi sembari menganggukkan kepala seperti membenarkan hipotensi miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tulisan di surat ini mirip buku teks, ya" dan komentar OOP darinya kembali berhasil menurunkan tensi di ruangan itu.

"Kiyoshi, serius sedikit, dong!" protes Hyuga.

Kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, Riko berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya ke tulisan yang ada di surat itu.

Dari apa yang tertulis di sana yang masih bisa ia baca, Riko mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Tetsuya menyatakan penyesalannya karena pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak mampu mencintai Satsuki dan menyesal tidak bisa membahagiakannya, di situ juga Riko mengambil kesimpulan kalau surat itu di tulis sebelum Tetsuya memutuskan menembak mati dirinya sendiri terlihat dari tulisannya yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

Meletakkan kertas surat itu di pangkuannya, Riko pun berujar dengan ekspresi prihatin tergambar jelas di wajah, "Andai saja semua berjalan seperti yang di harapkan oleh Kagami- _san_ dan Tetsuya- _san_ , setidaknya tidak akan ada yang tersakiti, setidaknya pelayan pria itu bisa memperjuangkan cintanya pada Satsuki- _san_ dan Satsuki- _san_ bisa mendapatkan cinta yang di dambakannya," lirihnya.

Hyuga yang mendengar perkataan Riko terperangah dengan apa yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Sejauh yang ia tahu gadis itu memang mudah merasa iba dengan cerita roman di buku-buku novel tapi tidak sampai sangat bersedih hingga hampir menangis, namun pada akhirnya ia mencoba memaklumi dan beranggapan kalau Riko juga mempunyai batas toleransi di mana ia juga bisa menangis bila mendengar cerita-cerita sedih.

Menepuk bahu sang pelatih pelan, Hyuga berusaha memberi pengertian, "Sudahlah _kantouku_ , yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa di sesali lagi, setidaknya kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian ini, 'kan?"

Yang tidak Hyuga duga adalah Riko menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahunya dan membawa tangannya menangkup wajah.

"Loh, _kantouku_? Hei kau tidak apa?" Tanya Hyuga bingung sembari menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu.

"Riko?" panggil Kiyoshi ikut menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu khawatir.

"Hiks…" sejurus Hyuga membelalakan matanya menghadap Kiyoshi, tengkuknya terasa dingin dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Riko di pelukkannya terasa seperti bukan dirinya.

"Hiks… tolong…" lirih gadis itu terisak, wajah Hyuga berubah pucat seiring tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"…Kau Satsuki- _san_?" Tanya Kiyoshi, sebuah anggukkan sebagai jawaban.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami."

"Tolong aku… hiks… aku ingin pulang… hiks… kenapa aku harus terkurung di tempat ini?! Aku ingin bertemu Tetsu- _kun_! Aku hanya ingin bertemu Tetsu- _kun_!" jeritnya diakhir sembari merenggut kaos Hyuga kuat.

Memegangi tangan Riko supaya tidak berbuat lebih anarkis lagi pada kaos Hyuga, Kiyoshi pun membujuknya dengan suara lembut, "Kami akan berusaha mencari cara untuk memulangkanmu."

Mata kecoklatan gadis itu bergulir ke arahnya, "Kau bersedia memulangkanku?"

" _Ha'i_ , bisa beritahu kami bagimana caranya?"

Menyodorkan kertas dan amplop di pangkuannya, gadis itu kembali berujar lirih, "Musnahkan kedua benda ini, hanya inilah yang mengikatku di tempat ini."

"Baik akan kami lakukan,"

"Terima kasih," usai mengucapkan dua kata itu Riko kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Hyuga dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, pingsan.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba pintu kamar bergeser menampakkan seorang pemuda berpakaian pelayan, "Ah, ketemu! Hyuga- _dono_ , Kiyoshi- _dono_ , Ai— loh ada apa dengan Aida- _dono_?" ujar pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut bingung.

"Tadi kami mendapat sedikit kejutan, memangnya ada apa Tanaka- _san_?"

"Ah, kalian dipanggil ke bawah, katanya Kawahara- _dono_ sudah menemukan buku jurnalnya,"

"Benarkah?"

" _Ha'i_."

Mengalungkan lengan Riko ke lehernya, bersiap menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_ _style_ Kiyoshi mendongak menatap Hyuga yang terduduk lemas dengan wajahnya yang memucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa Hyuga?"

"… Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Hyuga yang lalu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya hanya untuk terjatuh kembali setelah mendapati kalau kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menumpu tubuhnya, rupanya disandari oleh Riko yang kerasukan tadi sudah menguras energinya.

Melihat Hyuga yang terjatuh kelantai, pelayan pria yang bernama Tanaka itupun dengan sigap memangku Hyuga berdiri, lalu ke empatnya bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Sementara itu, tim 4 di lantai 3 bagian timur : Fukuda, Furihata, & Izuki.

" _Minna_ bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa ruangan-ruangan ini dengan berpencar, dengan begitu kita bisa mempersingkat waktu," usul Fukuda, ketika mereka berada di ujung lorong lantai 3 menghadap 3 pintu di kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bagaimana Furihata?" Tanya Izuki sembari menoleh ke arah Furihata.

"Em, aku pikir juga begitu,"

"Baiklah sudah di tentukan, kalau begitu aku akan memilih ruangan ini," ujar Izuki sembari menunjuk pintu di belakangnya.

"Kalau aku yang ini, ya?" ucap Fukuda sembari menunjuk pintu ruangan di sebelah Izuki.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini," ujar Furihata sambil menunjuk pintu di belakangnya, bersebrangan dengan ruang yang di pilih Fukuda.

Dengan satu anggukkan sebagai aba-aba, mereka bertiga serempak memutar knop pintu yang sudah mereka pilih lalu melangkah masuk. Setelah pintu terayun menutup, Furihata memperhatikan ruangan di sekelilingnya, ada banyak prabotan yang telah rusak seperti, sofa, kasur, kursi, lampu ruang, dan lainnya tersusun rapi di sudut-sudut ruangan, jadi Furihata berasumsi kalau ruangan itu adalah gudang.

Di ujung ruangan, ia dapat melihat beberapa jendela kaca besar tersusun rapi tepat menghadap luar mansion. Berjalan mendekat, Furihata bisa melihat halaman mansion dan hutan yang mengelilinginya di bawah.

"Woah, hebat~," ujarnya kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya, sampai benaknya menyadari sesuatu.

'Tu-tunggu, bukankah ini tempat aku melihat sosok itu,' pikirnya horor, ketika ia teringat dengan kejadian pertama kali datang ke sini. Memang dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat di mana mereka dulunya memarkirkan mobil dan mengeluarkan muatan, di tempat itu juga ia tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bayangan yang berdiri di depan jendela.

'Tidak salah lagi,' pikirnya lagi dengan masih perasaan ngeri, kalau ruangan ini gudang lalu untuk apa seseorang berada di sini hanya untuk memperhatikan mereka? Furihata tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi jendela.

Atmosphere ruangan tiba-tiba memberat bersamaan dengan hawa di ruangan yang entah kenapa berubah dingin, cahaya lampu-lampu nylon yang melekat di atas platfon tiba-tiba berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kemudian meredup lalu mati, bau busuk menyerang entah darimana menggantikan bau apek di ruangan itu padahal Furihata yakin sekali kalau pintu gudang sudah ia tutup rapat, dan di ruangan pun tidak ada fentilasi udara, jadi seharusnya tidak akan ada bau yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Tidak ingin sesuatu hal tak diinginkan terjadi padanya, melupakan tujuan awalnya memasuki ruangan itu, Furihata berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun baru saja beberapa langkah diambil, sebuah suara yang begitu familiar terdengar lirih.

"…Tetsu…ya…" dan ia terpaku di tempat, tengkuknya tiba-tiba terasa dingin ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Berbalik kembali menghadap jendela, dan jantungnya terasa jatuh ke perut begitu melihat sesosok pemuda berpakaian _yukata_ biru gelap tengah berdiri tepat di depan jendela di mana ia berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sinar bulan yang menyinari sosok itu dan mata _royal blue_ -nya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, menambahkan perasaan tertekan pada diri Furihata, namun yang menjadi perasaan ngeri bukanlah cuma keberadaannya saja yang muncul tiba-tiba, tapi pada apa yang ada di tangan kecoklatan pemuda bersurai biru gelap tersebut yang mengacung kearahnya, pistol _revolver_.

Belum sempat Furihata bereaksi, suara ledakan dari pistol berdenging di telinganya, dan selanjutnya perasaan sakit yang membakar datang di dada lalu menyusul perasaan bau amis menggumpal di mulut dan Furihata terjatuh berlutut.

* * *

Yosh~ kita stop dulu di situ, ya~

Sengaja _cliffhanger_ biar pembaca penasaran soalnya, hnyahahaha… (dilempar kursi)

Setelah banyak pengulangan Ferl memutuskan untuk mempostingnya semoga saja tidak mengecewakan, sempat galau pas nulis adegan Riko kerasukan Momoi soalnya perasaan kurang greget gimana gitu (T^T).

Ngomong-ngomong bila ada yang menanyakan kalau Tanaka itu siapa, dia yang jadi saingan Kise nge-jugling(ini tulisannya benar gak?) bola di season 1 episode 23 di bagian awal, terus yang seorang _footman_ yang suka sama Momoi, dia Nijimura Shuuzou.

Ps : _footman_ : pelayan pria

Balesan review :

Henry :

terima kasih udah mau review henry-san :DD

untuk pertanyaan henry-san, kalau tidak salah _revolvel_ pertama kali di produksi sekitar tahun 1849, sedangkan di cerita ini sendiri time line kisedai sekitar akhir abad 18-an (specifiknya antara 60-70). Dan walaupun pada abad itu seharusnya kebudayana barat sudah masuk ke jepang ada kemungkinan _revolver_ belum masuk ke jepang, Ferl punya headcanon sendiri buat nambel lubang di plot itu.

Di chapter 5 Shirogane pernah bilang kalau Akashi Masaomi itu pengusaha 'kan? Cuman tidak di jelaskan ia berada di bidang apa. Jadi Akashi Masaomi itu punya perusahaan koleksi kimono terkenal, tapi ia juga punya usaha sampingan sebagai penyelundupan senjata illegal ke jepang dan sudah punya langganan kelompok _yakuza_. Dan Akashi dan Kuroko sebagai calon penerus usaha keluarga keselamatannya selalu terancam oleh orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Akashi Masaomi, itu sebabnya mereka punya senjata api untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya Midorima dan Aomine juga punya, mereka bertindak sebagai _body_ _guard_ Akashi dan Kuroko.

Dan untuk pernyataan henry-san benar atau tidaknya kita rahasiakan dulu entar _spoiler_ , hehehe…

Terus yang terakhir akan Ferl akan usahakan biar wordnya tidak terlalu panjang :D

Sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau me-review fic Ferl henry-san

Nanti mampir lagi ya~ :DD.

Wako : Wako-san terima kasih udah mau review \\(^v^)/

iya ini ferl udah update :D

terus untuk pertanyaan Wako-san, iya Momoi memang meninggal bunuh diri, di chapter 5 ada kok di jelaskan ia meninggalnya gimana, tapi maaf gak bisa nerangin lebih spesifik lagi gimana ia bunuh diri soalnya 'kan di chapter 6 itu ceritanya tentang kenangan kuroko secara personal jadi ceritanya harus terhenti saat kuroko bunuh diri, tapi nanti kalau ada yang mau tahu bagian Momoi, Ferl bisa kok buat chapter tambahan tentang dia :D.

terima kasih udah mau me-review fic Ferl,Wako-san

Nanti mampir lagi ya~

Bye~ (^0^)/

Yang reviewnya pakai akun bakalan Ferl balas di pm.

 _Minna_ - _san_ sudah siap untuk chapter terakhir?

Review please~

 _Bye_ ~


	8. A Trace To Go Home

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

" _Sakit… dadaku terasa sakit… ada apa ini…? Kenapa dadaku begitu sakit? Kenapa di mulutku terasa bau anyir…?"_ terjatuh berlutut Furihata merenggut kaos di bagian dadanya yang terasa terbakar, terbatuk beberapa kali, menambah bau anyir dimulutnya, dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

Mata coklatnya yang mulai berkabut tetap ia usahakan terfokus pada lelaki di depannya, memperhatikan gelagat pemuda itu yang kembali bersiap menarik pelatuk dan menaikkan moncong pistolnya sedikit. Deru nafas Furihata semakin menggebu dan mulai bersuara aneh sedangkan _brownies_ -nya terbelalak ketika menyadari target yang dituju pemuda itu, kepalanya.

" _Aku… aku akan mati di sini?!"_ pikirnya ketakutan, sakit di dadanya makin lama semakin terasa membakar sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri tidak bisa ia gerakkan, terpaku. Dan ketika jari kecoklatan itu bergerak menarik pelatuk, Furihata hanya bisa menggigit bibir sembari memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"…Ta… Furihata…" sayup-sayup terdengar suara dan tidak lama, sepasang tangan menggoncang bahunya.

"Oi, Furi!" teriak Fukuda di depan wajahnya, berhasil menariknya kembali dari alam bawah sadar.

Adrenali yang masih berpacu membuatnya sulit mengontrol tubuhnya, mulutnya membuka dan tertutup mencoba menghirup udara dengan putus asa, bola matanya bergerak liar, dan detak jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, memukul tulang rusuknya dengan keras.

"Furihata, coba tatap mataku," bersamaan, dua belah tangan menangkup wajahnya dan membawanya menghadap dua pasang kelereng hitam pekat milik Izuki, ada sesuatu di sana yang seakan membuatnya terhisap ke dalam.

"… _Sen_ … _pai_ …?"

"Sekarang coba kau tarik nafas perlahan," Furihata menarik nafasnya perlahan sesuai apa yang diintruksikan dan dia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai mereda dan pikirannya yang menjernih.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang? Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Izuki sembari mengelus punggung Furihata yang masih bergetar walau pun hanya sedikit.

Furihata yang tidak sanggup berucap terlihat linglung meraba dadanya lalu menoleh ke arah jendela lebar yang tadi ada seorang pemuda berdiri di sana.

"Ini aneh, seingatku waktu Furihata memasuki ruangan ini lampunya masih menyala tapi kenapa sekarang padam, ya?" ucap Fukuda bingung, matanya bergulir menatap ruangan yang kini terlihat suram akibat tidak ada pencahayaan lampu.

Izuki yang mengerti dengan keadaan Furihata, berinisiatif mengalungkan tangan pemuda itu ke lehernya bersiap memangkunya berdiri. "Ayo pergi dari sini, Kawahara sudah menemukan buku jurnalnya. Fukuda bantu aku memangku Furihata."

"Ah, baik _senpai_ ," ujar Fukuda yang bergegas ke samping Furihata dan mengalungan lengan Furihata ke bahunya.

Sesaat sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan ruang gudang itu, Furihata menolehkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali kearah jendela lebar tadi dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya berdiri di sana, tepat di mana ia melihat pemuda bersurai biru malam tadi berdiri.

Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali surai merahnya yang bergradasi, alis uniknya yang bercabang, dan iris marun itu… tapi dari pada itu Furihata lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati penampilan pemuda itu, ada luka seperti tembakan peluru di bagian dahi dan dadanya, mengotori _yukata_ dan _haori_ yang ia pakai.

Wajahnya hampir seluruhnya ditutupi oleh darah dari luka yang menganga di dahi, mulutnya yang meneteskan darah terkatup rapat. Sesaat sebelum pintu gudang terayun menutup Furihata dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang menggambarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan.

…

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Furihata mendapati semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di sekitar tempat tidur, di atas kasur terlihat Riko sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri sedangkan di sebelahnya ada Hyuga yang terduduk lemas bersandarkan kepala ranjang.

"Loh, kapten sama _kantouku_ kenapa?" Tanya Fukuda bingung begitu melihat kondisi Riko dan Hyuga.

"Aida- _san_ tadi mengalami kerasukan dan sepertinya Hyuga- _san_ yang menjadi sandarannya ikut di serap energinya, ngomong-ngomong Furihata kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tadi kami memutuskan berpencar memeriksa ruangan, dan ketika kami mulai memasuki ruangan masing-masing tidak lama Yuri- _san_ muncul dan memberitahukan kami kalau Kawahara sudah menemukan bukunya."

"Setelahnya kami bergegas pergi ke gudang menemui Furihata, tapi ketika kami sudah sampai di sana, keadaan Furihata sudah seperti ini," ujar Fukuda melanjutkan.

"Gudang? Yang kalian maksud itu gudang di bagian atas bukan?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Ogiwara?"

"Kalau tidak salah saat bangunan ini di bangun, 80% material yang di pakai untuk gudang di sana adalah bagian material dari bekas gudang terdahulu, dan katanya di gudang itulah terjadi banyak aktivitas gaib itu sebabnya bila malam menjelang tidak ada yang berani memasukinya," jelas Shigehiro.

"Jadi gudang itu angker?!" Tanya Fukuda terkesiap.

"Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu," menatap Furihata yang mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur dibantu oleh Izuki dengan tatapan penasaran, Shigehiro pun kembali bertanya.

"Lalu Furihata, apa yang sudah kau lihat di sana?"

Furihata tidak langsung menjawab dan malah terdiam merenung, "…Aku melihat seorang— tidak, dua orang pemuda. Yang satunya bersurai biru gelap, berkulit kecoklatan, dan memakai _yukata_ biru malam dengan _obi_ hitam, dan dia… membawa sebuah senjata api di tangannya," di situ semua orang yang ada di ruangan —kecuali Shigehiro— terkesiap ngeri.

"Sen-senjata api?!" gagap Koganei ngeri.

"La-lalu… apa yang dilakukannya padamu?!" tanya Tsuchida.

Furihata menunduk memperhatikan dada sebelah kirinya yang beberapa menit tadi terasa sakit dan merabanya, lalu mendongak sembari berujar, "Kupikir tadi ia sudah menembakku," dan teman-temannya serempak menahan nafas.

"Sensasi sakit di dada dan bau amis yang kentara di mulut, pengalaman tadi terasa begitu nyata, kupikir tadi aku akan benar-benar tewas di sana." Lanjut Furihata lagi.

Terdiam di tempatnya dengan tangan memangku dagu, Shigehiro lalu berujar, "Sepertinya kau mengalami _residual_ _energy_ dari tempat itu."

"Residu… apa?" gumam Hyuga tidak mengerti.

" _Residual_ _energy_ , yaitu suatu rekaman sebuah kejadian traumatis dari masa lalu yang terekam oleh benda mati di sekitar kejadian tersebut entah itu pohon, tanah, kayu atau semacamnya. Dan bila ada seseorang yang peka terhadap hal berbau supernatural, maka benda mati itu dapat mengirimkan sugesti ke otak dan menampakkan kejadian yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu."

Menatap Furihata, Shigehiro lalu menambahkan, "Sepertinya kau termasuk orang yang peka terhadap hal-hal tersebut dan lagi, sampai merasakan secara psikis, kau pasti sudah terlalu dalam memasuki alam bawah sadarmu tanpa kau sadari, itu sebabnya kau merasakan seperti tertembak walaupun itu hanya sugesti palsu yang di kirimkan ke otak. Jujur saja ini baru kali pertama aku mendengarkan ada orang yang mengalaminya secara psikis."

Menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, Kiyoshi pun bertanya, "Sebentar, maksudmu selain Furihata, ada orang lain yang mengalami kejadian ini?"

Shigehiro mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tentu saja, beberapa pelayan muda yang baru masuk ke mansion ini dan beberapa tamu yang menginap di sini juga pernah mengalaminya tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang mengatakan kalau mereka mengalami gejala yang dialami Furihata. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mengatakan melihat pemuda biru yang menatap benci kearah mereka atau pemuda merah yang wajahnya berlumur—"

"Kagami- _san_ …" sela Furihata.

"Huh?"

"Pemuda merah itu adalah Kagami- _san_ ," di situ serempak semua teman-temannya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, Shigehiro sendiri yang mendengarkan pernyataannya terkesiap selama beberapa detik sebelum wajahnya berubah keekspresi serius.

"Begitu… berarti bisa di asumsikan kalau tempat itu mencoba memberitahukan pada kita tentang kejadian pembunuhan Kagami- _san_ , dan perasaan tertembak yang dialami Furihata tadi kemungkinan adalah kondisi Kagami- _san_ ketika meregang nyawa," jelas Shigehiro.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam menyambut keheningan, ketika tidak ada diantara mereka yang berniat mengangkat suara, semuanya bagai terhanyut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Furihata terduduk merenungkan kejadian tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa mengenali pemuda biru yang di temuinya tadi, kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah ia mirip bocah bersurai biru yang muncul di mimpinya? Bocah itu memang hanya muncul sekali di mimpinya jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana penampilannya ketika remaja.

Tapi bila pemuda yang ia lihat di gudang itu benar bocah yang ada di mimpinya, itu berarti Kagami dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri, memikirkannya saja membuatnya merasa prihatin. Ia tidak tahu konflik apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, tapi bukankah menyedihkan dua sahabat saling membunuh.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf soal ini," ujar Kiyoshi memecah keheningan, ia lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna coklat di sana, dan menyerahkan pada Shigehiro.

"Riko menemukan ini di dalam sebuah lukisan di kamar atas sebelum ia kerasukan, maaf kami terpaksa menguraikan ikatan benangnya. Sepertinya surat ini dari Tetsuya- _san_ untuk Satsuki- _san_ , di surat itu juga ada darah Satsuki- _san_. Saat Satsuki- _san_ merasuki Riko, ia meminta kita untuk melenyapkan surat itu," ujar Kiyoshi.

"Begitu, baiklah nanti kami akan membakar surat ini dan mengadakan upacara untuk mengistirahatkan arwahnya, terima kasih sudah menemukan surat ini Kiyoshi- _san_. Kalau boleh tahu di lukisan mana kau menemukan surat ini?"

"Di salah satu kamar keluarga, di dalam lukisan bunga _sakura_."

Shigehiro terkesiap, "Oh! Yang berada di kamar ibuku itu? Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan lukisan itu, sebagian orang yang tinggal di sini selalu merasa terpikat dengan lukisan itu tapi aku pribadi malah merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat benda itu."

"Benarkah? …mungkin karena itu perasaanku jadi tidak enak ketika memasuki ruangan itu," aku Kiyoshi.

"Wow, tanpa di duga salah satu masalah sudah di pecahkan," komentar Koganei.

"Oh ya, tentang buku jurnal itu, apa kalian sudah menemukan petunjuk?" Tanya Izuki.

Kawahara menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada petunjuk, buku ini hanya berisi keseharian Tetsuya- _san_ semasa hidupnya, sebagiannya memang ada yang menyangkut tentang Kagami- _san_ , tapi hampir seluruhnya hanya berisi bagaimana mereka melewatkan hari mereka bersama."

"Dan jujur saja, semakin aku membacanya aku semakin merasa frustasi ketika mengingat akhir kisah mereka," aku Tsuchida sembari melipat tangannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Bisa aku melihatnya?" ujar Izuki sembari mengadahkan tangannya.

Begitu buku itu berpindah ketangan Izuki, Furihata yang duduk di sampingnya bergeser merapat dan melongokkan kepalanya ikut membaca tiap bait kata yang tertulis di atas kertas yang menguning karena termakan usia itu dengan teliti, sampai satu huruf kanji tertangkap matanya.

"Eh! Tunggu," sentak Furihata yang lalu memincingkan matanya ke arah buku itu seakan berusaha memastikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Furihata?"

"Awal karakter kanji di nama belakang Kagami- _san_ ini menggunakan karakter api?"

"Ah ya, nama marganya memang menggunakan karakter api dan dewa, memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shigehiro, Furihata malah menoleh kearah Fukuda dan balik bertanya, "Kau masih ingat batu dengan ukiran api yang kau temukan di atas gunung saat kita bermain game polisi dan pencuri?"

"Hm? Batu itu? Tentu saja ingat, memangnya kena— oh! Jangan bilang…"

Furihata mengangguk sebagai afirmasi, "Kemungkinan jasad Kagami- _san_ berada di sekitar situ."

"Eh! Di atas gunung?!" sentak Koganei.

"Kau yakin Furihata?!" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Err… ti-tidak juga sih, sebenarnya aku hanya menebaknya saja," ujar Furihata sembari menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Terdiam merenung dengan tangan memangku dagu, Shigehiro pun berujar, "Kalau di pikirkan baik-baik, kemungkinannya bisa jadi seperti itu. Mungkin alasan kenapa mayatnya tidak bisa di temukan karena mereka tidak pernah berpikir kalau mayatnya akan di kubur di atas gunung, dan lagi…"

Jeda sebentar Shigehiro menatap anak-anak Seirin dengan pandangan bingung yang jenaka, "Kalian bermain game polisi dan perampok di atas gunung?"

"Oi! Kenapa perkataanmu malah menyerempet," protes Hyuga gemas, seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lemas terlupakan untuk sesaat.

Izuki tersenyum lemah sembari mengedikkan bahunya, "Sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang bermain game juga sih."

Menghela nafas lelah Hyuga lalu melanjutkan, "Mengetahui tabiat _kantouku_ , dia pasti hanya membuat alasan agar kami lebih termotivasi untuk latihan," kelereng hijau keabuannya melirik gadis yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di sampingnya, sedangkan anak-anak kelas dua yang lain terlihat memandang kearah lain dengan ekspresi aneh tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Eh?! Jadi yang semalam itu juga latihan?!" sentak trio FukuKawaFuri sebagai anak kelas satu yang masih belum tahu apa-apa dengan tabiat sang pelatih mereka.

Di benak Shigehiro, ia berpikir kalau berlatih di tim Seirin pastilah sangat melelahkan.

…

"Jadi Fukuda, apa kau masih ingat dimana letaknya batu itu berada?" tanya Izuki mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"A… maaf _senpai_ , karena di temukannya juga tidak disengaja aku jadi tidak terlalu ingat letaknya di mana, yang pasti batu itu letaknya jauh di atas gunung, soalnya aku ingat kami berusaha lari sejauh mungkin ke atas gunung untuk bersembunyi dari kalian," jawab Fukuda.

"Begitu, yah… apa boleh buat."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita mencari batu itu?" usul Shigehiro.

"Tentu, ada atau tidaknya tidak masalah, yang penting kita sudah berusaha mencari, 'kan?" ujar Hyuga sembari mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sudah diputuskan! Ayo kita beristirahat dulu, nanti setelah sarapan kita berkumpul di halaman untuk rencana selanjutnya," ujar Kiyoshi _final_ sembari mengalungkan tangan Hyuga kelehernya, membantu pemuda itu berjalan.

"Oh ya, Fukuda dan Furihata untuk sementara tidur di kamar lain dulu, biarkan untuk malam ini _kantouku_ dan yuri- _san_ tidur di sini," ujar Hyuga.

" _Ha'i_ _senpai_!" sahut Fukuda sembari mengalungkan tangan Furihata kelehernya. Bagai di aba-aba, begitu Hyuga dan Kiyoshi keluar, yang lainnya pergi menyusul meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hari yang cerah menyambut mereka, aroma embun pagi yang menyegarkan, burung-burung berkicau riang di balik hutan, sinar matahari yang muncul di sebelah timur bersinar cerah menyelimuti bumi dengan kehangatannya yang menenangkan, secerah senyuman lebar dari gadis bersurai kecoklatan yang dengan gagahnya berdiri di hadapan para anak lelaki yang memandanginya dengan keringat besar di kepala.

" _Ano_ … _kantouku_ , apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di kamarmu?" saran sang kapten Seirin canggung.

Padahal baru tadi subuh mereka semua melihat gadis itu pingsan di gendongan Kiyoshi tapi sekarang gadis itu malah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyuman lebar di wajah, seakan mengatakan :

' _Ayo kita pergi berburu!'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyuga- _kun_ , tenang saja! Lagi pula penjelajahan ini kedengarannya menyenangkan," ujar sang gadis riang.

' _Kita di sini bukannya menjelajahi hutan untuk berburu binatang liar, kantouku'_ ujar Hyuga dalam hati. tidak berniat untuk berdebat lebih jauh, Hyuga hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan gadis itu bertindak sesukanya

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan menyusun rencana. Sehubung daerah pencariannya ini adalah gunung, sebaiknya kita membagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dengan jumlah 4 orang agar menghindari kecelakaan di hutan nantinya," ujar Hyuga.

"Ada baiknya, Fukuda- _kun_ , Kawahara- _kun_ , dan Furihata- _kun_ berada di tim berbeda, bagaimana pun juga merekalah yang pernah melihat batu itu," usul Riko.

Mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Riko, Hyuga lalu berujar, "Oke, ayo semua berkumpul, kita akan mengundi siapa yang masuk di tim Fukuda terlebih dahulu."

…

Setelahnya, terbentuklah 3 kelompok yang masing-masingnya terdiri dari 4 orang yang nantinya akan berpencar ke arah yang berbeda, beberapa orang _footman_ akan berjaga di halaman mansion jadi bila ada yang menemukan batunya mereka tidak perlu lagi keliling hutan untuk mencari tim lain hanya untuk memberikan kabar, beberapanya lagi ikut kedalam pencarian.

"Ah!" pekik Riko ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terpeleset bebatuan kecil yang langsung berguling jatuh ketika ia injak, beruntung ada Izuki di sampingnya yang langsung dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _kantouku_?" ujar Izuki khawatir.

"Ah _ha'i_ , aku baik-baik saja Izuki- _kun_ , terima kasih," sahut Riko yang lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan di letakkan di pinggang, lalu menghembuskan nafas, berusaha mengusir rasa lelah di tubuh.

Izuki lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke area hutan di sekeliling, "Sudah diduga ini akan sulit, bagaimana kita bisa mencari sebuah batu di seluruh penjuru gunung? Padahal sudah sejauh ini tapi kita belum bisa menemukan apa pun."

"Jangan-jangan bukan di daerah sini," ujar Riko yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Menghela nafas sejenak Shigehiro memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sudah Nampak kelelahan, "Huuf… bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu, lagi pula akan berbahaya kalau mendaki gunung dengan keadaan lelah seperti ini."

"… _Sou_ _ne_ … ya sudah kita istirahat dulu di sini," sahut Riko sembari menundukkan diri di sebatang pohon.

Mengikuti sang gadis, ketiga pemuda yang bersamanya serempak mendudukkan diri di sekitar Riko membentuk pola lingkaran kecil.

Sembari memijit kakinya yang pegal, Riko pun membuka percakapan, "Furihata- _kun_ , apa ada petunjuk lain selain ukiran api di batu itu? Seperti benda di sekitarnya mungkin,"

"Umm… oh! Kalau tidak salah ada dua pohon yang saling melilit satu sama lain di dekat batu itu, aku ingat sekali waktu itu kami menggunakan dahannya yang rimbun sebagai tempat berteduh,"

"Hutan ini memiliki pohon-pohon yang rindang dan banyak tumbuh berdekatan jadi pohon seperti itu banyak ditemukan di sini, kau lihat di sana," menunjuk arah depan, "Di sana," menunjuk arah samping kirinya, "Lalu di sana juga ada," menunjuk arah serong kanannya.

"Mereka memiliki bentuk yang hampir serupakan?" lanjut Shigehiro.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke masing-masing arah yang di tunjukkan Shigehiro, lalu mendesah kecewa, Furihata menganggukan kepalanya lemas kemudian, "Ah… benar juga, jadi itu tidak bisa dijadikan petunjuk juga, ya?"

"Hm… lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kalau seperti ini terus kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya," ucap Riko sembari melipat tangannya.

Di dalam kebimbangan keempatnya terdiam, terhayut ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Untuk beberapa saat hening menyelimuti ketika dengan tiba-tiba sehembus angin menghempas ke wajah Furihata, membawakan hawa ganjil yang langsung membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Furihata terkejap ketika ia merasa mendengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

'Grek… grek… grek…'

Tersentak, tanpa sadar Furihata berdiri dari duduknya, dengan alis berkerut matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru hutan. Melihat gelagat Furihata yang tidak biasa, Riko pun ikut berdiri, "Ada apa Furihata- _kun_?"

"Apa kalian mendengar itu?" sahut Furihata lirih dengan mata terfokus kedepan.

"Mendengar apa?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Riko, Furihata perlahan berjalan menuruni gunung mengikuti arah sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

Tepat sepuluh langkah ia ambil keadaan hutan tiba-tiba berubah, langit di atasnya tiba-tiba menggelap, matahari yang tadinya bersinar cerah berubah menjadi penampakan rembulan penuh, sinarnya yang berhasil menerobos lebatnya dahan perpohonan merajam jalanan setapak tempat ia berdiri dan di sanalah ia melihat sosok yang baru-baru ini ia temui.

Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali kulit kecoklatan itu dan surai _navy_ -nya yang mencolok, namun ada beberapa perbedaan yang Furihata tangkap dari pemuda _navy_ itu. Penampilan pemuda itu tampak berantakan, dan ada beberapa bercak darah di bagian samping kanannya, terlihat pemuda itu sedang menarik sebuah gerobak menaiki gunung.

"Orang itu…" bisik Furihata terpaku. Manik kuacinya tetap terpaut ke arah pemuda _navy_ itu yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Furihata tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah pemuda _navy_ itu karena pemuda itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Furihata bisa memastikan kalau pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, atau memang keberadaanya sendiri tidak dianggap ada.

Riko yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya, merasa semakin kebingungan melihat tingkah Furihata, berjalan maju sembari mengangkat tangannya bermaksud meraih bahu pemuda itu, gadis itu pun berujar pelan, "Hei, Furihata- _ku_ —" namun aksinya di hentikan oleh Shigehiro yang keburu menahan bahunya dari belakang.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ …"

Menggelengkan kepala, Shigehiro lalu berkata, "Tidak apa, kita perhatikan dulu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi," baru Shigehiro menyelesaikan perkataannya, Furihata tiba-tiba berteriak dan tanpa aba-aba berlari kesamping membelah hutan.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" seru Furihata ketika di pandangannya, pemuda _navy_ itu tiba-tiba berbelok ke samping tepat satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eh! Tunggu Furihata- _kun_! Bahaya kalau pergi ke dalam hutan seorang diri!" seru Riko yang buru-buru mengikuti Furihata dari belakang diikuti yang lainnya.

Seperti tidak mendengar teguran dari Riko, Furihata tetap berusaha berlari mengejar sosok pemuda yang ia lihat tadi. Tidak peduli apa yang ada di depan tetap ia terobos, matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda di depannya yang tidak kunjung bisa ia kejar. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah tempat kecil di mana perpohonan rindang mengelilingi.

Di depannya pemuda _navy_ itu meletakkan gerobaknya, memperlihatkan isinya yang berupa sesosok jasad yang ia kenali sebagai Kagami, di sana juga terdapat sebuah cangkul dan sepasang alat ukir, di situ Furihata tertegun memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda _navy_ itu berjalan ke samping gerobak untuk mengambil sebuah cangkul, lalu menghampiri ke sebuah batu besar dan mulai mencangkul tanah di dekatnya.

Sampai di situ tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan kuat datang di bahunya membuatnya terpaksa berbalik ke samping, dan untuk kepersekian detik itu Furihata merasa seolah terenggut dari sesuatu mengakibatkan denyutan kuat di kepalanya.

Segera setelah Furihata benar-benar keluar dari _trance_ -nya, yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah langit kembali terang dengan sinar matahari tepat menerpa wajahnya dan wajah Riko yang menatap murka berada di depannya.

"Furihata- _kun_! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?! Sudah kubilang 'kan kita tidak boleh terpencar satu sama lain?!"

Dengan perasaan masih linglung, matanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, pikirannya seakan mengoleksi dengan lamban segala informasi yang baru saja terjadi, dan lalu matanya kembali tertuju ke arah batu besar yang ia lihat tadi.

"…Tu…" gumamnya lirih.

"Huh?"

"Batu itu…" ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah batu yang tadinya terlihat penampakkan pemuda _navy_.

Menangkap maksud Furihata, dengan sigap Shigehiro berlari menghampiri batu yang ditunjuk Furihata dan memeriksanya, "Ah! Ada, ukiran apinya benar-benar ada di sini!" seru Shigehiro. Riko dan Izuki yang mendengar pernyatannya langsung bergegas menghampiri batu itu, ikut memeriksa kebenaranannya.

"Woa… aku tidak percaya kita benar-benar menemukannya," ucap Izuki.

Menoleh kearah Furihata yang berjalan ke arahnya, Riko pun berujar dengan wajah bingung, "Furihata- _kun_ , bagaimana bisa kau tahu tempatnya?"

Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab, Furihata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari berujar ragu, "Entahlah tadi seingatku aku hanya mengejar sosok pemuda biru sampai ke sini."

Menangkap implikasi yang Furihata coba katakan, Riko pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Begitu…"

Riko lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian berujar, "Aku baru ingat kalian pernah mengatakan kalau kalian menemukan batu ini ketika bermain polisi dan perampok bukan? Itu berarti kita seharusnya mencari ketempat tersembunyi di dalam hutan ini."

"Itu sebabnya kita tidak pernah menemukannya, ya? Karena kita sudah salah jalan dari awal karena hanya mengikuti jalanan setapak," timpal Izuki.

Mengangguk mengiyakan Riko lalu berujar, "Jadi, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanya memberi tahukan yang lainnya kalau kita sudah menemukan batunya. Biar aku dan Izuki- _kun_ yang turun, kalian berdua tunggulah di sini sampai yang lainnya datang, oke?"

" _Ha'i_ " dengan sebuah anggukkan Riko dan Izuki pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Selepas kepergian Riko dan Izuki, Shigehiro menoleh ke arah Furihata sembari tersenyum tulus, tangannya bergerak menepuk bahu Furihata pelan, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Furihata," ucapnya.

" _Ha'i_ …" sahut Furihata balas tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ia lalu menoleh kembali ke arah ukiran kanji di batu itu, ekpresinya berubah bingung.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, kalau ia sampai sejauh ini menyembunyikan mayatnya, kenapa si pembunuh dengan sengaja mengukirkan inisial Kagami- _san_ di batu ini?" ujarnya kemudian.

Menyusuri garis kanji di batu itu, Shigehiro pun bergumam lirih, "Mungkin sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan seseorang menemukan mayat Kagami- _san_ , tapi tidak terlalu cepat untuk di temukan dalam waktu dekat." Furihata menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Shigehiro.

Hening sejenak Furihata lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap wajah Shigehiro, lalu berpikir, _"Ah… kalau kembali di perhatikan, wajahnya memang agak mirip dengan Kagami-san…"_ di situ Furihata lalu mengerutkan keningnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

" _Siapa sangka setelah beberapa abad terlewati, satu dari keturunan Kuroko malah mirip dengan Kagami-san, berbicara tentang ironi…"_ pikirnya lagi sembari menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Furihata?" Tanya Shigehiro ketika melihat gelagat orang di sampingnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku hanya kepikiran kenapa kamu bisa tahu banyak soal hal-hal berbau mistis, ya?"

"Oh itu, yah… dulu setelah mendengarkan cerita mengenai Tetsuya- _san_ dan Kagami- _san_ aku langsung bertekat untuk membantu memecahkan masalah mereka, dari situlah aku sering mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia lain dari internet dan setiap liburan musim panas aku menghabiskan waktuku berkeliling mansion untuk mencari jejak yang mungkin masih tersisa, walaupun pada akhirnya aku selalu menemukan jalan buntu."

Mendengus, Shigehiro lalu menambahkan, "Yah… kalau dilihat dari kejadian hari ini aku jadi tahu kenapa."

"Oh, jadi di situ juga kau menemukan buku jurnal milik Tetsuya- _san_ , ya?"

"Kalau itu sebenarnya aku mendapatkannya dari Shirogane- _san_ , katanya sih itu buku satu-satunya yang tersisa soalnya katanya dulu saat Tetsuya- _san_ dan Satsuki- _san_ di pindahkan ke Kyoto, semua barang Tetsuya- _san_ yang menyangkut tentang Kagami- _san_ dimusnahkan, bersyukur kakek buyut Shirogane- _san_ berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu buku jurnalnya."

"Sepertinya buku itu rencananya akan di serahkan pada Kagami- _san_ bila Kagami- _san_ muncul kembali, tapi setelah Kagami- _san_ diketahui sudah meninggal, kakek buyut Shirogane- _san_ memutuskan menyimpannya sebagai momento. Saat aku mengatakan akan mencari cara untuk memulangkan arwah mereka Shirogane- _san_ menyerahkanku buku itu yang diharapkan bisa dijadikan petunjuk," lanjutnya

"Begitu…"

Setelahnya hening menyelimuti sampai terdengar seruan dari kejauhan, terlihat Fukuda tengah berlari menaiki bukit menghampiri mereka sembari melambaikan tangan, di belakangnya Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, dan beberapa _footman_ ikut berlari bersamanya, "Oi! Furi, Ogiwara!"

"Fukuda!" sahut Furihata ikut melambaikan tangan kearah yang lain.

…

Tak lama, para _footman_ mulai menggali tanah tepat di depan ukiran kanji di batu itu, para anak-anak Seirin plus Shigehiro yang berkumpul tidak jauh dari tempat itu ikut memperhatikan proses penggalian.

Tidak sampai satu meter, salah satu _footman_ tiba-tiba berseru ketika merasakan cangkulnya mengenai sesuatu, "Ah!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shirogane yang mengawasi penggalian itu.

"Sa-saya menemukan sebuah tulang Shirogane- _san_!" mendengar pernyataan _footman_ itu para anak-anak Seirin berlomba melongokkan kepala mereka penasaran.

"Woa… beneran ada!" ujar Koganei antara takjub dan ngeri, tangan berpegangan erat di baju Mitobe dan kepala di longokkan.

"Coba gali lagi, apakah ada sisa tulang yang lain, juga berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kalian merusak tulangnya,"

" _Ha'i_ "

"Bagus kita menemukannya sekarang," gumam Kiyoshi dengan tangan memangku dagu.

"Eh?" seru Kawahara sembari melemparkan pandangan bingung ke arah Kiyoshi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Di setiap tahunnya gunung ini pasti akan terjadi erupsi dan mungkin saja beberapa tahun lagi tanah di sekitar sini akan terkikis hingga tulang-tulang itu muncul ke permukaan," jelas Kiyoshi sembari melipat tangannya.

Riko yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau sudah begitu pasti akan susah menemukannya, apa lagi kalau ada hewan yang mengambil tulang-tulangnya."

"Mungkin alasan Tetsuya- _san_ memperlihatkan mimpi-mimpi itu juga karena ia tahu kalau kalian tanpa sengaja sudah menemukan tempat mayat Kagami- _san_ terkubur," ujar Shigehiro.

"Umm… bisa jadi seperti itu," ujar Fukuda menyetujui.

Dari arah samping, Shirogane berjalan menghampiri gerombolan anak-anak Seirin plus Shigehiro lalu membunggukkan badan, "Saya sebagai perwakilan keluarga Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan anda semua yang sudah membantu kami menemukan jasad Kagami- _dono_ , dengan ini beban yang dipikul keluarga ini selama berpuluh tahun dapat terangkat."

"Em-mm, kami juga tidak berbuat banyak kok, dari awal Ogiwara- _kun_ lah yang mengajukan pencarian ini, tanpa ia juga kami tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kami bisa menemukannya," ujar Riko sembari menoleh ke arah Ogiwara yang berdiri di serong kirinya.

Menoleh ke arah sang tuan muda, Shirogane lalu tersenyum tulus sembari berucap, "Shigehiro- _dono_ , anda sudah berkerja keras. Saya yakin, Tetsuya- _sama_ juga sangat berterima kasih atas usaha yang anda buat ini."

Menggaruk kepalanya tersipu, Shigehiro pun menyahut dengan tergagap, "U-um… yah… bukan apa-apa kok, lagi pula aku juga tidak mungkin menemukannya kalau tidak ada bantuan dari teman-teman," usai mengatakannya Shigehiro lalu melemparkan senyuman ke arah anak-anak Seirin yang dibalas tersenyum padanya.

Tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi yang terjadi di depannya, Shirogane merasa bersyukur bahwa dari kejadian ini sang tuan juga bisa menemukan teman.

Menolehkan kepalanya kembali kearah para _footman_ yang melakukan penggalian, pria paruh baya itu pun berujar, "Setelah semua tulangnya ditemukan, kami akan mengusahakan agar jasad Kagami- _dono_ di kuburkan bersebelahan dengan Tetsuya- _sama_ , dengan begitu setidaknya kami bisa membayar apa yang sudah kami lakukan di masa lampau,"

Mengangguk menyetujui, Shigehiro pun berujar, "Yah… sebaiknya begitu."

* * *

Setelah penggalian yang tidak terlalu sulit, tulang kerangka berserta sehelai _yukata_ usang berhasil di kumpulkan tanpa ada yang hilang. Upacara pemakaman dilakukan di siang itu juga bersamaan dengan upacara untuk mengistirahatkan arwah Satsuki.

Malam menjelang, Furihata dan kedua sahabatnya berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar mereka, berniat beristirahat lebih awal setelah pencarian yang melelahkan tadi siang.

Ketika mereka melalui sebuah jendela yang menghadap taman, Furihata tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan malah merubah haluan mendekati jendela itu membuat kedua temannya yang berada di belakangnya saling berpandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Furi?" Tanya Fukuda yang melangkah maju mendekatinya.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Furihata lalu menempelkan tangannya ke kaca jendela, sembari berucap lirih, "Biasanya Tetsuya- _san_ akan muncul di jam-jam ini."

Ikut melongokkan kepalanya, Kawahara pun bertanya penasaran, "Benarkah? Memangnya di mana biasanya ia berdiri?"

"Di sana, di pojok kiri dekat hutan, tepat menghadap serumpunan mawar merah darah," tunjuk Furihata.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, apa itu artinya dia benar-benar sudah berpulang, ya?"

"Semoga saja begitu, dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu di dunia ini. Yang bisa kita harapkan sekarang setelah di temukannya jasad Kagami- _san_ hanyalah ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di tempatnya."

Furihata menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresi prihatin tergambar jelas di wajahnya, "Kalian tahu, dari semalam aku terus kepikiran tentang kejadian yang menimpa Tetsuya- _san_ dan Kagami- _san_ ini, aku tahu kalau tidak benar melakukan bunuh diri hanya karena merasa hancur dan depresi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakannya begitu saja, bagaimanapun kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai memang menyakitkan apa lagi kalau kau baru mengetahuinya setelah beberapa tahun kematiannya."

Memandang wajah frustasi temannya, Fukuda hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mengedikkan bahu, "Yah… kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai memang menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih bijak kalau kau mencoba mengikhlaskannya dan melanjutkan hidup, memang terdengar tidak berperasaan tapi paling tidak dengan begitu orang yang kau sayangi akan selalu hidup di dalam kenanganmu dari pada membuatnya menghilang terbawa mati bersamamu."

Mendengar pernyataan dari Fukuda, kedua temannya serempak melemparkan pandangan tak percaya ke arahnya, membuat si pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu risih, "Kenapa kalian memandangiku begitu?"

"Err… _iyya_ …"

"Kami hanya tidak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu."

"Huh?!"

"…Yah… tapi perkataan Fukuda ada benarnya juga, bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal pun akan tetap terasa hidup selama ada yang mengenangnya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Tetsuya- _san_ menemukan ketenangannya di alam sana," ujar Furihata sembari tersenyum menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang diatasnya di ikuti ke dua temannya.

Dari luar jendela, angin berhembus menerbangkan dua kelopak mawar merah darah ke atas langit, menari-nari di udara lalu menghilang terbawa angin di kegelapan malam.

 _Owari_

* * *

 _Omake_

Kagami _case_ :

Sehari sebelum malam yang di janjikan…

"Oi, Kagami," panggil sebuah suara berat di sampingnya, menoleh, Kagami menemukan Aomine tengah berjalan sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

" _Nannda_ _yo_ ," ujar Kagami jutek.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,"

"Kau lihat sendirikan aku lagi sibuk, cari orang lain saja untuk dimintai bantun sana!"

"Ayolah Kagami, masa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu ini. Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan Midorima karena dia lagi sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri dengan gadis dari keluarga Takao itu, Kise sibuk membantu Satsuki, Murasakibara? Aku tidak yakin ia mau keluar dari sarangnya," Ujar Aomine sembari membuat gesture ke arah Murasakibara di pojok toko sedang melayani pelanggan sambil memakan kuenya sendiri.

Kagami cemberut, "Hanya pada saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku saja kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu,"

"Jangan begitulah Kagami, kapan aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman," ujar Aomine nyengir lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kagami keras.

Menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari bahunya, Kagami pun menggerutu sembari melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai, "Tch! Iya, iya, aku akan bantu, tunggu sebentar," lalu pergi menemui Murasakibara.

Dari kejauhan Aomine bisa melihat Kagami sedang berbicara kepada Murasakibara.

"Hei, bisakah kau menjaga toko seorang diri? Aomine membutuhkan bantuanku melakukan sesuatu."

"Eh~ menyusahkan sekali, kenapa tidak orang lain saja yang dipintai bantuan."

"Yang lainnya sibuk, aku juga tidak akan lama kok tenang saja," menepuk punggung Murasakibara ia pun berlalu, berjalan kembali menghampiri Aomine, "Ayo."

Sampai di pintu keluar Kagami kembali menoleh kearah Murasakibara, lalu berpesan, "Oh, dan jangan memakan kue di dalam lemari _display_ saat aku dan Tatsuya tidak ada. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ciao!" pamit Aomine sembari nyengir kearah Murasakibara, membuat wajah tertekuk Murasakibara menjadi berkali lipat.

…

Tiba di kediaman keluarga Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami yang masuk lewat pintu dapur berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Oi Aomine! Kenapa kita ke sini?! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke tempat ini?!" seru Kagami sembari mengedarkan pandangan kalau-kalau ada wali Kuroko yang melihat mereka masuk.

"Sudah tidak perlu khawatir, semua orang sedang di sibukkan dengan persiapan perjamuan untuk besok malam," usai mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara menegur mereka dari belakang.

"Maaf…" sekejap Aomine dan Kagami terpaku di tempat sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap si penegur, mendapati seorang gadis pelayan berpakaian _kimono_ berwarna biru muda dengan _obi_ biru tua, di tangan gadis itu terdapat tumpukkan mangkuk porselin hias bersih yang nampaknya akan di pergunakan untuk acara besok malam.

"O-oh! Ac- _chan_ , apa kabar."

"Aomine- _dono_ , _ettoh_ … bukannya Kagami- _dono_ tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke sini?" gadis pelayan itu berbisik takut-takut sesekali melempar pandangan ke arah Kagami yang balik menatapnya canggung.

"Dia di sini untuk membantuku melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, kami akan usahakan agar tidak ketahuan kok."

"…Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," usai mengatakan itu gadis pelayan itu akhirnya mengudurkan diri, berjalan sembari sedikit menundukkan kepala di ikuti kelereng _royal blue_ milik Aomine yang memperhatikannya berjalan menjauh.

Kagami yang melihatnya hanya melemparkan pandangan mencela ke arah Aomine, "Kearah mana matamu tadi saat sedang berbicara dengannya, Aomine?"

Terkesiap, Aomine berdehem lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah, "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, ngomong-ngomong ayo kita lanjutkan, perjalanan kita masih jauh" ujarnya sembari beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kagami tetap melemparkan pandangan mencelanya sembari berjalan mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

…

Setelah melewati lorong dan beberapa sekat, Aomine dan Kagami tiba di sebuah pintu gudang yang tempatnya berada di ujung pojok mansion. Karena semua pelayan sedang sibuk mengatur ruang makan dan beberapanya sibuk di dapur, lorong di sekitar mereka pun lenggang tanpa ada seorang pun berlalu lalang.

"Oi, untuk apa kita ke sini?" ujar Kagami bingung.

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, Aomine menggeser pintu gudang hingga terbuka lebar, "Ada yang aku butuhkan dari tempat ini," ujarnya sembari menyingkir dari kusen pintu seakan mempersilahkan Kagami masuk terlebih dahulu.

Menangkap gesture itu, Kagami hanya menaikkan satu alis bercabangnya, entah perasaannya saja atau sikap Aomine agak berubah namun ia tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Kagami masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Aomine yang langsung menggeser pintu gudang menutup.

"Lalu, apa yang kau butuhkan di sini Aomine?" Tanya Kagami sembari mengedarkan pandangan, meneliti isi gudang.

Lama menunggu jawaban, Kagami lalu berbalik dengan kerutan di dahi, "Oi Aomine, kubilang ap—" di situ Kagami sekejap terdiam ketika melihat ekspresi Aomine yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Aku tahu rencana kalian berdua, kau berniat membawa lari Tetsu dan menggagalkan rencana perjodohan ini bukan? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana nasibnya nanti bila hidup bersamamu?"

"…Darimana kau mengetahuinya."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkan informasi itu, yang jelas batalkan rencana kalian dan biarkan Tetsu menikah dengan Satsuki!"

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah menuruti kemauannya, Kuroko berhak mendapatkan kebebasannya bukannya terkekang oleh kehendak orang lain."

"Kau naïf Kagami! Cobalah kau memikirkan posisi Tetsu bila ia tetap bersamamu, dia akan kehilangan semua yang sudah ia miliki,"

"Kau… apa kau serius berpikir hal itulah yang di butuhkan Kuroko? Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kebahagiaan bukannya harta dan kekuasaan!"

"Apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia kalau begitu? Membuatnya dibuang keluarganya sendiri seperti yang keluargamu lakukan terhadapmu?! Lagi pula apa yang bisa kau berikan padanya, kau bahkan hidup menumpang di tempat kakak sepupumu,"

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai harta yang cukup, tapi aku akan memastikan kalau Kuroko bisa berbahagia bersamaku,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Satsuki? Apakah kalian tidak mempertimbangkan perasaannya bila perjodohan ini batal?"

"Kau pikir perjodohan ini akan membuatnya bahagia? Pernikahan yang hanya didasari cinta sebelah pihak, kau hanya akan menyiksanya bila membiarkan perjodohan ini terjadi,"

"Jangan terlalu yakin! Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan seseorang pun bisa berubah, dan kalau saja kau bisa menghilang dari kehidupannya…" bersamaan dengan ucapannya, tangannya bergerak menyusup kedalam _haori_ -nya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ia sembunyikan di sana.

"Maka Tetsu bisa dengan mudah menerima Satsuki." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kagami terlebih dahulu, Aomine buru-buru menarik pelatuk.

'DORRR!'

"Akh!" dalam keterkejutannya Kagami memekik tertahan, kakinya tiba-tiba tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya dan ia terjatuh berlutut.

Terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, Kagami menekan luka tembak di dadanya dengan tangan sembari merintih kesakitan, marunnya menatap Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "…Aomine… kau…"

"Pada akhirnya kita memang tidak akan pernah saling memahami," menaikkan moncong pistolnya sedikit, Aomine kembali berujar untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal… Kagami."

Untuk keseperkian detik, waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat ketika jemari kecoklatan itu menarik pelatuknya, begitu lambat hingga benaknya sempat memutar kembali semua kejadian yang sudah pernah ia lalui.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kuroko…

Genggaman tangannya yang hangat…

Senyuman lembutnya…

Pernyataan cintanya yang mendadak…

Ciuman pertama mereka di balik rerumpunan mawar…

Ah… bahkan sampai akhirpun di benaknya hanya ada Kuroko…

" _Karena itulah, aku ingin Kagami-kun membawaku pergi."_ oh ya…padahal ia masih ada janji dengannya…

" _Maaf… Kuroko, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku…"_

Marunnya yang mulai berkabut tetap ia fokuskan ke arah pemuda di depannya, mulutnya yang meneteskan darah terbuka, memanggil dengan lirih nama sang terkasih, "…Tetsu…ya…"

'DORRR!'

* * *

Udara dingin berhembus menerbangkan surai _raven_ milik seorang pria yang tengah berdiri terpekur di depan _gekkan_ , tangan tersimpan di dalam lengan _yukata_ dan mata menatap lurus ke depan. Dari belakang seorang pemuda bersurai ungu berjalan mendekat, menyampirkan sehelai _haori_ ke bahu pria itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tat- _chin_ , apa sebaiknya kau menunggu Kaga- _chin_ di dalam saja? Sudah beberapa malam ini kau menunggu di luar, nanti kalau Tat- _chin_ sakit bagaimana?" bujuk si surai ungu.

"Aku ingin menunggunya di luar saja Atsushi, aku ingin melihat Taiga pulang secepat yang kubisa," sahut si _raven_.

"Tapi Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Tat- _chin_ bisa sakit loh."

"Sebentar saja, kumohon. Biarkan aku menunggunya sebentar lagi saja,"

"…Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut menunggu Kaga- _chin_ di sini,"

"Maaf sudah bersikap egois, Atsushi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tat- _chin_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Hening sesaat, Himuro mencengkram lengan _haori_ Murasakibara sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam, hingga matanya tertutupi surai _raven_ -nya lalu bergumam lirih, "… _Na_ , Atsushi…"

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada si _raven_ , pemuda violet itu pun berkata, "Tidak, Tat- _chin_ tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kaga- _chin_ pasti pulang kok! Dia pasti kembali jadi Tat- _chin_ tenang saja."

"…Benar juga… tentu saja…" lirih Himuro sembari tersenyum lemah segaris airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kala itu, di bawah pekatnya langit malam, dua orang dengan setia menunggu ke datangannya kembali.

* * *

"Maaf Akashicchi… gara-gara aku… gara-gara aku menceritakan tentang Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi jadi…"

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, yang sudah ya sudah, aku tidak mau mendebatkannya lagi,"

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak salah, Ryouta. Jika aku di posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita berdua tahu, dari kita berempat cuma cinta mereka saja yang terbalas satu sama lain, tentu kita menginginkan kalau Tetsuya mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya. Yang aku sesalkan adalah Tetsuya mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Lagi pula aku tahu, menceritakan kejadian itu juga membuka luka lama untukmu,"

Tersenyum pahit, Kise menatap batu nisan Kuroko sebelum berujar, "Jika aku punya keberanian seperti Kurokocchi, apa aku juga bisa menyusul Aominecchi, ya?"

Mendongakkan kepala menatap si surai emas, Akashi lalu menutup matanya sembari menghela nafas, "Ada kalanya rasa takut berbuat sesuatu itu bijak, selama kau tahu jika hal yang akan kau lakukan itu akan berakibat fatal. Setidaknya, hiduplah selama yang kau bisa untuk mereka bertiga, Ryouta." Usai mengatakan itu, Akashi lalu membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Kise mengadahkan kepala menatap langit biru di atasnya, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan. Terpekur sesaat pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya sembari berbalik mengambil langkah mengikuti Akashi, meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang mereka sayangi di belakang.

* * *

Waai~ akhirnya tamat \\(^0^)/

Agak gak nyangka juga bisa menamatkan ini fic, perasaan baru kemarin-kemarin Ferl kepikiran buat nyerah dan men-discontinue fic ini karena mentok di tengah jalan selama berminggu-minggu, tapi alhamdullillah gak jadi dan Ferl akhirnya bisa menamatkannya :D.

Minna-san maaf sudah menunggu lama, sempat mentok di tengah jalan pas bagian mereka berada di hutan tidak tahu mereka harus berbuat apa di sana, dan butuh berhari-hari Ferl baru dapat ide buat kelanjutannya.

Dan Ferl tahu ada plot hole di endingnya yang seharusnya masih bisa ditambahkan tapi karena Ferl berusaha mempertahankan pesan dari cerita ini Ferl terpaksa memotongnya dan memindahkannya ke draf lain, walaupun sebenarnya hanya berupa beberapa paragraph saja.

Dan selamat bagi kalian yang tebakkannya benar :D

Ngomong-ngomong jika ada yang nanya siapa gadis pelayan yang bernama Ac-chan itu, ia adalah Atsuko Kikuchi. Dia gadis yang ditolong Akashi saat ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan handuk di season 3 episode 13.

Lalu lost In The Trace ini sebenarnya diambil dari Kagami yang menghilang dengan meninggalkan satu jejak yaitu haori-nya. Lalu subtitlenya yang terakhirnya sendiri A Trace To Go Home, diambil dari ditemukanya jejak-jejak yang berawal dari sosok bayangan di jendela atas sampai merunjuk tempat Kagami di kubur.

Balesan review :

Wako :

hehehe… maaf udah berhenti di tengah jalan, dan maaf juga baru bisa update sekarang :D

Terima kasih sudah mau review, nanti mampir lagi ya XD

Henry :

1\. Terima kasih atas concret-nya, henry-san Ferl bakal perbaiki nanti :D

2\. Ah! Iya maaf kayaknya itu typo hehehe… (=.=)? Terima kasih udah nge-notice Ferl bener-bener tidak sadar udah salah ngetik sampai henry-san nge notice-nya.

3\. Umm… sebenarnya nggak bisa di sebut plot tersembunyi juga sih, soalnya headcanon ini berdasarkan alternative major yang keberadaannya memang dibutuhkan tapi tidak terlalu penting-penting amat. Cerita ini sendiri bersoal seputar kehidupan Kuroko dengan konflik keluarga Kuroko sendiri, dan walaupun keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko masih satu keluarga tapi politik keluarga Akashi sudah out of concern dari politik yang dihadapi keluarga Kuroko.

Jadi satu-satunya jendela yang bisa memperlihatkan keluarga Akashi sendiri hanyalah Akashi seorang, entah itu dari gerak-geriknya ataupun perkataannya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau review nanti mampir lagi, ya? :D

Bagi yang punya akun bakalan Ferl balas pakai pm

Sekali lagi terima kasih pada silence reader dan reviewer yang udah mengikuti fic Ferl ini dari awal sampai akhir kalau tidak ada kalian Ferl gak mungkin bisa sampai sejauh ini, arigatou! (^0^)/

Oh ya, Tet-can selamat ulang tahun~ dan bagi kalian juga yang berulang tahun hari ini (^v^)/

Sayonara~

Sampai berjumpa lagi~

(malah nyanyi #dilempar sendal)


End file.
